Age of Reclamation
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: Earth, a planet long overtaken by the Dark Lord Voldemort, where only the Pureblooded aren't slaves. Harry was taken from this world to be trained in the ways of the Force only to return over a decade later with an armada to destroy Voldemort and his followers once and for all and to liberate Earth and its people. AU!HP-verse, Legends New Republic era. AU!OOC!Harry.
1. Pilot: The Dawn of Reclamation

**Hello guys and welcome to a COMPLETELY different plotbunny that's been stuck in my head ever since I finished writing the pilot chapter for "The Demon's Homecoming", by the way, check it out if you get the chance and haven't yet. As I stated in that little opening this is going to be a completely different story that I haven't seen with this specific crossover type. What do I mean? Well, I'm working on another HP/SW plotbunny with the guidance of Shadowz101, but this, this is something so much darker that I wanted to try my hand at. I mean it gets really dark for a short time. What do I mean? Well, imagine a hypothetical world where Dumbledore was killed in the early days of the Pureblood Supremacy movement headed by Voldemort. Yeah, that's not a world that I would not want to live in let alone come near to.**

 **Another note is that this story officially happens during the New Republic era, completely destroying the whole Disney dismissal of the Expanded Universe so HA! (that was towards Disney, not you dear reader). Anyway most of the story told in this pilot chapter will be told in a series of flashbacks going back to an idea that Shadowz101 and I have been working on for another crossover of this type, but less dark; specifically, whose apprentice a young Harry Potter will become. I will note that I sort of rip off the specific meeting scene from my aforementioned story above. Well, it's my story, so I can plagiarize myself.**

 **So yeah, this is going into major AU in the HP events as there will be no "boy-who-lived" or anything like that. I also don't intend to make this saga length either as with this premise I don't think that it'll take very long for the ending to come up. I will state though that this is a little writing experiment that I'm doing to see if I CAN even write a slightly darker story with a completely alternate universe HP storyline. Again this was a little idea that popped into my head out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **I should also mention that this is one of six total Star Wars ideas that have spawned from my mind after seeing _The Force Awakens_ so hopefully the other five will get up here eventually, well after I finish writing new chapters for my two primary fics of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my copy of MS Word and my laptop.** ** _Star Wars_** **regretfully belongs to Disney.** ** _Harry Potter_** **belongs to JK Rowling aka the Mistress of Magic, Scholastic Books, and the Warner Brothers (for the characters, book publishing rights, and the movies). All original characters belong to me unless otherwise noted. All characters are fictitious and any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is only a coincidence. All events depicted are also fictional and never happened.**

 **NOTE: In this chapter, there is talk about dark subjects, however, nothing truly graphic is depicted or described.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Things said over comm devices."**

 **[Specific event start/stop]**

XxXxXxX

 _Unnamed sector on the edge of the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions, unnamed system, officially unnamed planet. High orbit._

A young man around the age of twenty-five stood staring out the viewport of the bridge of an _Executor_ -class Super Star Destroyer _Razor's Kiss_ (1). Around him were not Imperial officers, but members of the New Republic. People who had wholly volunteered on this mission. Unlike the people around him he wore something similar that Jedi generals wore during the Clone Wars: body armor. Though this body armor was not plasteel, but Mandalorian Iron, otherwise known as Beshkar. Why mention the Jedi? Was this man also one? Well, not quite. He was neither Jedi nor Sith, but something in between. On his left, he wore a lightsaber, designed by him for him. And on his left, he had a holstered DL-44 blaster pistol. It had taken quite a lot to get here, but in the end, it was all worth it. He closed his eyes and thought back to how he had gathered the resources to pull off this very personal mission that consisted of this ship along with several other Star Destroyers and other elements of the Republic Navy, Marines, and Army.

 **[Flashback, 72 hours prior (galactic standard time)]**

A group of people stood inside of the former Supreme Chancellor's office in the Senate building on Coruscant. Inside was Leia Organa-Solo, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and Luke Skywalker. On the other end of the desk sat the man from before, he was wearing an ensemble that was completely different from what the others were wearing. He wore black combat boots, olive drab cargo pants, a red shirt that said in Aurebesh 'Sarcastic Comment Loading Please Wait…' while what looked like a pinwheel in different shades of white in between the sets of words (2), and a leather jacket most likely made from Bantha hide. While he still carried his lightsaber on the left side of his hip, his blaster was left with the Senate security.

"Why have you asked us here today, Admiral?" Mon Mothma asked calmly.

"I would like your support in complying with my deal in joining up with the Rebel Alliance years ago," the young man replied.

"And that deal was?"

"Well since Garm isn't here, as he agreed to my terms; my deal for joining the Rebel Alliance was that when the Empire was defeated a task force would be sortied to reclaim my homeworld," the young man replied.

"Reclaim your homeworld?" Leia asked.

"Some of you… you know my history. How I became part of this vast galaxy and its affairs, who I was associated with. My early life was not a happy one. There was a civil war in the shadows that was conducted between two factions of local Force users that called themselves 'wizards and witches' that fought for different ideologies. One for what was right and one that fought for the purity of their blood. Unfortunately, the side that my parents' parents sided on was defeated. From then on they went on to the mundane world, killing and enslaving men, women, and children alike.

"My father got off lucky and escaped in his early teens, joining up with a local resistance movement, ironically similar to the Rebels. My mother, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Those that were considered 'less' than them, those with blood less 'pure' than theirs, were forced to do things that I would not wish upon any sentient being. The men and boys were always in hard labor camps, but as for the women and girls, may the Force have mercy upon their souls," he let that hang in the air, getting the point across how bad it was. "My father managed to rescue my mother and several other women and girls in a random raid on some brothel that was run by one of the Dark Lord's inner circle. After they escaped to a remote location for her to recover, one thing led to another and she was pregnant with me."

"Dark Lord? As in Sith?" Luke asked in worry that there was another Sith out there.

"Imagine Emperor Palpatine, ruler of a single planet all under his control, with no way off of it. Yes, I'm going there. This guy is as bad as Palpatine, if not worse. Except for the whole superlaser planet destroying weapons fetish he had." He then saw Luke start thinking deeply. "This bastard kills for fun, and frankly I think he gets off on it. Anyway, my parents managed to keep me hidden for three years before they found us. Someone narced on us and we were hauled away to one of the worst prison camps on the planet. There we were branded." He then took off his jacket, showing the elaborate tapestry of tattoos on his right arm, all except for one spot on the underside of his wrist, there was a set of numbers in another language in plain black ink.

"There I got to see as my father was murdered right in front of me, my mother raped until she was nothing more than a quivering mess incapable of cognitive thought in the dirt before they hauled her away to what I now assume was a breeding facility, and me? Well, I got to go where the men worked: the coal mines. Five years of hell I worked there until the unlikeliest of 'heroes' rescued me," he then looked at Luke and Leia, "your father."

The room went dead silent. You could hear the speeders passing by though the room was soundproofed. "Vader?" Luke asked finally.

"I know, right? It went a little something like this-."

XxXxXxX

 **[Flackback-ception start]**

 _Seventeen years ago, a little backwater planet in the middle of nowhere. High orbit._

A single Star Destroyer lay in orbit above a garden world. However, one could see that the green that the planet once had was replaced by a repulsive brown and the sky, once filled with white, fluffy clouds was filled with brown smog. Heavy, mechanical breathing filled the bridge as one Darth Vader stared out of the forward viewport at a large island on the upper hemisphere of the planet. The Force had drawn him here, he had no idea why, nor was he going to ask; though, the Force was pulling him towards the surface, to that large island.

"Commander," the Sith Lord commanded in his deep, synthetic, baritone voice. "Prepare a shuttle. Have the 501st prepared for deployment."

"Yes sir," the commander replied quickly as to not end up like one of the other poor souls that had died at Vader's literal hand. The Sith then walked through the bridge blast doors and into the main turbolift that took him down to the hangar.

He walked onto the main hangar bay of the Star Destroyer to see a complete honor guard standing at attention in two aisles on both sides of the _Lambda_ -class shuttle's ramp. He walked up and inside it and twenty of his best Stormtroopers followed him inside. The shuttle sealed itself and left the hangar, two TIE fighters followed behind the shuttle, all heading towards the same marker placed by Vader. The shuttle passed through the polluted atmosphere and landed outside what looked like work camp that made official Imperial prisons look like ideal vacation spots.

"Tell the escorts to be on standby, we will need them for air support soon enough," Vader said to the pilot, who acknowledged his command. The ramp lowered with hisses of pressurized air escaping. Vader walked down the ramp to be surprised when he felt small tremors in the Force as a dozen black cloaked, white skull masked humanoids appeared before him brandishing sticks like weapons. He himself had his lightsaber in hand and his thumb over the activation stud as the Force was telling him that these beings were a threat if underestimated. Vader's Stormtroopers followed him out of the shuttle and made a half-moon formation beside their commander.

"Who are you, trespasser filth?" one demanded in a very haughty tone with an accent that reminded Vader of a captain he had killed not too long ago for failing multiple missions (3).

"Who I am is of no concern to you, only that you stand aside," Vader calmly replied, his empty hand making a signal for 'prepare to fire.'

"It is our concern as this is our master's land and property. We will not allow you access."

Vader's Stormtroopers already had their fingers on their rifles' triggers, waiting for the command. "A pity, as this will be the last failure you will suffer for your master." Vader then clenched his hand, giving the signal to fire while igniting his lightsaber. His plasma blade carved through the male like a hot vibroblade through blue butter. His Stormtroopers effortlessly dispatched the Force users. 'Even padawans are stronger in the Force than these pathetic wastes of life,' Vader thought as he ripped away one of the masks, revealing that these were humans after all. "Kill all who stand in our way, terminate those who wear this uniform with extreme prejudice," he addressed his troops.

"And what of the slaves, my lord?" a trooper asked.

Vader was conflicted. On one hand, as a Sith, he didn't care. But on the other hand, as a freed slave from a remote desert planet, he felt obligated to do _something_. And so he called upon the Force once more to guide his actions once more. After a moment of on the spot meditation, he made his decision. "Free those you come across, tell them that those who wish to fight their oppressors will find weapons in the main courtyard capable of defeating them." He turned to another trooper, "Comm the _Respite_. Tell them to put as many blaster rifles, pistols, and power packs as possible in a supply pod and to launch it at the coordinates of the courtyard." He paused for a moment before adding, "And a commlink set to the standard Imperial frequency."

Vader then reached out with the Force once more to find the being the Force directed him towards. As he did he felt the minds of the slaves inside the facility, it felt as though their minds were muddled; their minds were being controlled, all thought except for the performance of specific tasks suppressed. He metaphorically reached out a ripped away the suppressant like ripping off a bandage. Immediately every slave in the compound screamed in agony before they slowly came to their senses, and to some, it was the first time they ever had thoughts of their own. The cloaked and masked slavers were completely confused as the slaves had never acted like this before. Before they could use their mockery of the Force, the advancing Stormtroopers or Vader himself killed the blight on life itself until they reached the entrance to a mineshaft.

They slowly made their way down into the depths of the planet, occasionally freeing a group of slaves they came across, forwarding on the message of weapons to riot against their captors, which arrived as the embodiments of death walked into the mineshaft. It was then Vader found what he was looking for.

XxXxXxX

 _A few minutes earlier…_

The worker, read 'slave', numbered 2558865 swung his pickaxe at the tunnel wall, just like the rest of the workers in the 'chain gang' he was assigned to. There were only men, no women as they were taken elsewhere like his mother was almost a lifetime ago. He knew he was three years old when they threw him into this hellhole. It was always dark when they were forced to wake up and dark when they sent them back to the barracks, so he had no idea what the real passage of time was. Only that it was long enough that he grew taller.

His stature was strong enough to swing a pickaxe for hours on end but too weak to actually fight back. When they captured him they cast some spell with the incantation ' _Imperio_ ' on him and while he was forced to do whatever they wished, his mind was his own even if he couldn't control his body. He always saw glazed looks in the eyes of his 'co-workers', like if they were drugged or under mind control. He always figured his anger, rage, and hatred kept his mind clear.

Mid-swing of yet another swing at the metal and mineral rich earth he stopped suddenly. "Oi! Why'd you stop?" one of the Death Eater wardens demanded. The pig never got an answer from the boy as the rest of the boy's slave brothers howled in agony. But for the boy, he felt whatever was controlling him release him. He turned around to see the Death Eater pulling out his wand, if he recalled correctly, and started to aim from slave to slave, confused at what was going on.

It was then the boy snapped. He threw all his hatred and rage towards the Death Eater, throwing him violently into the wall, knocking the wand out of his hand. The boy picked up the wand, without touching it, and clenched his fist, destroying the wooden instrument. "Stop it, I'm warning you!" the pig shouted in desperation as he pulled a knife.

It was ripped from his grasp similarly how the boy lifted the wand off the ground and crushed it. It was then the boy realized the mechanical breathing behind him, as well as the pig as well. What he saw was menacing to no end. There was what looked like the analog of a man in black armor, his head encased in some sort of skeletal-like mask, the knife floating in front of him. Behind him were white armored soldiers that wielded strange weapons.

They pointed them at the Death Eater, which slightly disappointed the boy, but then the imposing figure held up a hand. "No. This is HIS kill," he commanded in a deep voice. He then turned his attention to the boy, "Use your hate, use your aggression on the one who oppressed you. Make him suffer, and show him the power of the Force. Unleash your vengeance upon him."

Oh, the boy wanted revenge. They had taken everything from him. His father. His mother. His life. They could have just left him alone. But they didn't. He channeled his anger into his hands and unleashed a torrent of blue lightning into the Death Eater. He convulsed in pain and agony, but it was nothing like the pain that the boy felt inside. He summoned the power once more, taking the cylindrical object from the imposing figure and impaled the Death Eater with it, filling the area with the smell of cooking meat. The boy pulled the glowing blade from the man's chest and swiftly cut off his head.

It was then he felt the blade taken from him and saw that it was once more in the figure's hand. "You have done well, youngling," he stated.

"What was that?" the boy asked.

"That was but a taste of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Where can I learn more of this power?" he asked with childish interest.

"From me as an apprentice, should you desire it." He took a step closer. "Tell me, what is it that you desire most of all?"

"To free my people and get my revenge against the ones who enslaved me," the boy replied without even thinking as this is what he dreamed of.

"A noble goal. If you join me this, and much more, will be yours," Vader stated.

The boy pondered his options. From what he could hear up top, the rest of his slave-brothers were fighting the Death Eaters using whatever those white armored soldiers were using, he could either stay and fight, which could lead to him dying an early death with no retribution being brought to Voldemort and his followers; or he could leave with the man in front of him and return at a later date and destroy Voldemort once and for all, freeing everyone on Earth. "I'll do it. I'll join you as your apprentice," the boy answered.

"Then come quickly, time is running short." Vader and his entourage, now with the boy, in tow following close behind him; the boy surrounded by the troopers in a protective circle of death. More Death Eaters tried to stop them as they emerged from the mine, which above ground was now a battlefield of carnage, whom Vader just threw with a flick of his wrist or cut down with his lightsaber. The newly formed resistance fired their new weapons at the Death Eaters and were actually succeeding. The TIE escorts were dogfighting the Death Eaters on brooms with ease as each were cut down one by one by the twin laser canons, their spells doing nothing against the durasteel hull (4).

As they entered the shuttle they heard the victorious cheers from the newly freed slaves. The shuttle sealed up after the last Stormtrooper was loaded inside. The shuttle then took off and flew away, a trooper on the rear turret. As the shuttle and its occupants made their escape they were followed by more of the Death Eaters on broomsticks, which were swiftly cut down by the gunner. A few minutes later the shuttle broke into the upper atmosphere, the remaining Death Eaters, unable to continue following because of the lack of air, turned back.

Vader turned to the boy once more, "What is your name?"

"They called me Worker number 2558865," he replied.

"What do you call yourself?" Vader again asked, knowing that this was not the identification that the boy knew himself as.

"Hadrian Potter, son of James and Lillian Potter."

 **[Flashback-ception end]**

XxXxXxX

 _Back inside former Emperor's Senate Chambers._

"It's weird, you know, learning you're not alone in this big ol' galaxy. Learning you aren't the only planet of humans out there baffled me, in fact, it still does. I mean how did we get all over the place? But imagine when I saw my first Twi'lek," Harry chuckled at the memory. His jaw at the time was on the ground at their enchanting, exotic beauty. "Anyway I trained as Vader's secret apprentice in the ways of the Sith for a time before he just let me go, gave me an old YT-1300 freighter, an astromech, and a couple thousand credits worth of gold and pretty much said I had a two Coruscant day head start when I was around maybe fourteen. Luckily I had some piloting experience, the rest was 'on the job' training."

"He just… let you go?" Mon Mothma asked.

"I never figured out why, I'm just glad he didn't just straight up kill me then and there."

"Why did he free those slaves and give them weapons?" Leia asked, hoping that her father saw the Light earlier than his final encounter with Luke.

"No clue exactly. Maybe he just needed a distraction to make our exit easier, maybe he wanted to give the slaves a fighting chance to fight their masters bringing up some major psychobabble mumbo jumbo of which we could make some interesting theories of, he could have just wanted his newly armed rebels to weaken my planet's resident pseudo-Sith's army so that when the Empire would eventually come back they could use their initial goodwill as leverage to join the Empire. Unless we can directly ask him, I guess we'll never know his reasoning," he answered. "After that though I wandered from system to system doing odd jobs that paid up front to pay for food and fuel, eventually my way crossed with ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano's, and after much convincing she trained me in the ways of the Jedi until about four years before you guys blew up the first Death Star."

"Ahsoka Tano?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't heard of her. Last I heard she was doing something in the Outer Rim near the Unknown Regions far away from the politics of the Core."

"Ahsoka Tano was the only apprentice to Anakin Skywalker before he became a Sith Lord during the Clone Wars. The reason she's an ex-Jedi and was able to avoid the Great Purge as long as she did, is because she left the Jedi Order after she had been framed for a mass murder," Mon Mothma answered Luke's question. "After the trial was ruled as a mistrial as the real culprit was discovered before the ruling could be made: Barriss Offee, she quit the Jedi Order. Though honestly, I don't blame her for quitting as she did," she sighed.

"You don't blame her for quitting?" Leia asked.

"During that whole ordeal, she only had two friends inside the Jedi Order, your father and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and only two friends in the Senate, Bail Organa and Padme Amidala, who openly supported her innocence. Why continue to be part of something that doesn't even believe you?" She then turned to Harry. "How DID you get her to train you?"

"It took a lot of convincing," Harry replied. However, they all felt as though he was leaving something out and stared at him with an accusatory look. "Ok, fine. I MIGHT have blackmailed her into training me by threatening to send the Inquisitors after her."

"Inquisitors?" Luke asked.

"Think Sith that are Sith in all but name as there can only be two, one master and one apprentice in Darth Bane's Rule of Two philosophy. There were several dozens of these guys that solely existed to hunt Jedi to extinction under the direct guidance of Vader and, to a lesser extent, Palpatine. Getting back on track, though. After Ashoka left me to my own devices I just did as I did before for four years. Eventually, Garm managed to track me down a few weeks after Yavin and tried to recruit me as Ashoka had mentioned something about another Force sensitive with my description to both him and Bail when she joined them. I mean first they appealed to my sense of morality, but that didn't go over too well in terms of persuasion. Then money, I mean everyone needs it at some point, that as well didn't go through either. Then came my counter offer like I stated before: should the Rebellion succeed the Rebellion, or the New Republic now, would assist me in the reclamation of my homeworld and in return my homeworld, being a pre-hyperspace civilization, would join the new government for protection from outside corporations that would take advantage of its technologically inferior society."

Mon Mothma sighed, "I'll have to confirm this with Garm, assuming he'll speak to me at all. We didn't part on the best of terms during the Rebellion."

 **[Flashback end]**

"Sir?" a male voice asked behind the reminiscing Admiral. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties with raven hair, fair skin, and brown eyes.

"Yes, commander?" Harry replied without turning around.

"All capital ships are in position, all targets have been programmed into the probe droids and are ready to fire. All fighter squadrons are in their ship's respective ready rooms as well as the ground troops."

"Is the holocam equipment ready?" he asked, finally turning around.

"It's all set and programmed to broadcast on all known and found wavelengths." Looking behind the commander he saw an R6 unit ready to record the message.

"Good," he replied in approval. "Tell all ships to fire their probes immediately."

XxXxXxX

 _A few minutes later. Buckingham Palace, London, England._

Regardless of what the ones in power believed, there was something to be said about muggle architecture. For example: while the first Pharaoh was a wizard and was heralded as a god, all of his workers and engineers were, in fact, all muggles and they managed to build one of the most complex structures on the planet at the time without magic. And while the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself hated the muggles, they loved the lavish land and mansion that was Buckingham Palace. Hundreds of Pureblooded magicals walked the streets, some with their slaves in tow, in front of the palace to pay respect to their Lord and Master. However, this false 'peace and tranquility' was disturbed by a meteorite impacting the street outside the palace.

Every black cloaked magical within three hundred meters gathered around the crater. Expecting to see some sort of meteor, they were surprised to see a three-eyed THING that levitated out of the crater that had several arms, some clawed and others like picks. It all of a sudden extended two antenna type objects from its head and sounded like it was muttering in an alien language. One of its eyes started glowing and the image of a translucent man appeared in front of them, larger than any human outside of a giant. It was then they noticed it was but a projection.

 **"This is a message to all beings on Earth, magical and non-magical alike. My name is Admiral Hadrian Potter and I represent the New Republic. I was once one of the billions of slaves of this planet, and now I am one of the more respected members of the New Republic Navy. For forty years the one named Voldemort and his followers have been in control of this planet, and since then he and his followers have committed crimes against sentience. His reign ends today. To those that stand with Voldemort and his ideals, you will not survive. You will be hunted down until none of you remain. For those who stand against him you have a choice, stand aside or help us in defeating him and his forces. This next message is to Voldemort himself: Surrender now and save us a drawn out fight that'll result in unneeded deaths. You have twenty-four hours to respond using any of the probe droids."** The figure then vanished. The antennas on the droid then retracted and it just floated in place, chattering to itself in that other language.

While most of the audience scoffed that anything would be able to defeat their dark lord, but one in the audience, an older adult male had apparated to the location as the Taboo curse had summoned him there, and while he thought the same as the audience, he still had to report the Dark Lord this development. What this one specific person didn't notice was the platinum blonde woman around twenty-five in age also watching the transmission, she had news to tell the Resistance.

 **To be continued…?**

XxXxXxX

 **But anyway, that's the initial pilot chapter of this little plotbunny. But before I take off, notes!**

 **1\. The** ** _Razor's Kiss_** **was an** ** _Executor_** **-class Super Star Destroyer that originally debuted in the X-Wing series novel "Razor's Kiss" where an Imperial Warlord attempts to steal a Super Star Destroyer by the same name from a shipyard. In this specific AU Harry managed to steal it well before the Warlord had a chance to even get near it. Therefore, under Maritime "dibs", the ship is his though he loans it out to the New Republic for a price that he then uses to pay for expenses.**

 **2\. This is actually a shirt that I got for Christmas. So if you see a guy wearing that shirt, that might be me, it may not be me. But it is a hilarious shirt.**

 **3\. For whatever reason apparently, the galaxy has Space-Brits that work for the Empire. No one in the Rebellion has a British accent that we see in any visual media. Maybe Lucas at the time was saying something there… or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Yeah, I'm going with the latter.**

 **4\. So how aren't the spells doing anything to the hull of the TIE fighters or the Lambda shuttle? Well, it is a material not native to Earth, therefore we don't know its density and how much force it would take to cut through it. Someone of Voldie's level of power? Yeah his spells would do something to durasteel hulls with his most powerful blasting hexes, his killing curse on the other hand, as it is soul magic, would do nothing as the spell is only coming in contact with the hull, not the pilots inside.**

 **Ok so before someone can call me out on it, blasters will be far more powerful than any weapon that the Death Eaters and their followers can come up with because it uses a specific kind of gas isotope (Tibanna gas) to create plasma bolts that it then fires. This is a classic scenario because this is a type of weaponry that they've never encountered before (see the _Halo_ series as an example) and have no actual way to test armor or spell effectiveness outside of actual field testing, of which the former would be looted by Resistance members and the latter, if they're magical, would loot and/or destroy the wands to prevent any results from getting back to Voldie or his Death Eaters. Being a force, like the Rebels, that use pretty much anything and everything they can use when they come across it as they have no official support. **

**The same argument could be held with the orbital strike lasers that Star Destroyers are equipped with, as their strike force is not measured in the real world the only analogue we have is the Base Delta Zero order that is seen in the** ** _Rebels_** **series which is the complete devastation of a planet by orbital bombardment which would leave the planet pretty much uninhabitable for generations to come. Tatooine was orbitally bombarded during the era of the Infinite Empire and to the present was a complete desert wasteland, which leads us to believe that at some point there was some life and landmass on it other than a desert-scape.**

 **So tell me what you think. Should I continue this further, or well at least sooner? Let me know. Flames will be ignored be helpful suggestions will be listened to. Until next time.**


	2. AN: Well I screwed up

**Well I'd hate to do this THIS early in the story... but author's note. So it turns out I done screwed up. What do I mean? Well I failed to take into account certain events in the SW EU timeline and Harry's age. So after digging out a copy of** ** _Star Wars: 501st_** **that I owned back when I was in high school, which has an actual timeline in the back of it, I had to do some serious math, and it turns out in order to make a reference to** ** _Rebels_** **and well, mathematically it doesn't work. So after some math and rereading my work, I did some math and it turns out here's how the _math_ originally worked out: **

**Harry  
Age 3 - Found by Death Eaters  
Age 8 - Rescued by Vader  
Age 15 - Dismissed by Vader  
Age 19 - Ashoka left to join the Rebels (4 BBY, accounting for Season 1)  
Age 23 - Battle of Yavin, asked to join Rebellion by Garm  
** **Age 30** **\- Story begins (7 ABY)**

 **As you can see there's a bit of a discrepancy there as, unless I wanted to throw in some flashback arc of Harry getting caught in a warping properties of a black hole, there's no way that he could be 25 and 30 at the same time. So doing some more math I figured it out like so:**

 **Harry  
Age 3 - Found by Death Eaters  
Age 8 - Rescued by Vader  
Age 14 - Dismissed by Vader, finds Ashoka  
Age 15 - Ashoka leaves Harry to join the _Ghost_ crew Rebels (accounts for season 1's season finale of Rebels, 4 BBY)  
Age 18 - Battle of Yavin  
Age 25 - Story begins (7 ABY)**

 **Now the reasoning behind this is continuity. I never said how long Harry was with Ashoka, only that she left him four years before the Death Star and the Battle of Yavin. Therefore I've given him approximately a year of training with her. Another thing that I derped on was Bail being alive AFTER Alderaan's destruction. I mean if I really wanted to AU this I could have stated that he was offworld, smuggled by the Alliance to make some sort of deal with new systems wanting to join the Alliance, BUT then I'd have to kill him off. Not worth the headache, therefore I just 86ed Bail from the story altogether to fix that as well as some other contextual fixes. So, in conclusion I've made some changes in order to make the story more cohesive towards the Expanded Universe altogether, however the story will go on as normal. I will have to leave this note up until I finish this story as it's sort of an important note.**


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion Preparation

**Hey there everyone and welcome to another wonderful chapter of this story. I'm so happy that this story has been so well received by you guys. Believe me, as a content creator both here and on YouTube, this means a lot to me. Before we get to the actual content of the story I'm going to reply to specific reviews as I believe responses to these are important to clear up.**

 **James(Guest): Unfortunately, after doing the math I found out that'd it be an extremely awkward relationship if they did hook up based on age alone. However, I do have a solution that you might find satisfactory: A Harry/Ahsoka story that starts off pre-fall of the Republic and during the Clone Wars eras. Hopefully, this is a satisfactory response for you.**

 **Lord Celeborn(Guest): Read on and find out.**

 **ww1990ww: I do briefly address both paragraphs of your review. The latter, however, will be up in the air as I don't know if I'll be doing a sequel based on this particular timeline/universe at this point.**

 **25522f: Unfortunately, this impossible from two aspects. 1) She hasn't even been born yet. Han and Leia in the EU weren't married until 8ABY and 2) the twins weren't born until 9ABY. However, I am considering a Harry/Jaina fic in the future but not at the moment right now. As for Fleur, see note #7 as the official pairing is currently undecided.**

 **As for everyone else who said "great chapter," saying it has great potential, and other words of praise I do thank you for your reviews as well.**

 **Also, before we get to the chapter I'm going to state right now that there will be some references to** ** _The Force Awakens_** **powers and Kylo Ren himself, however, there will be no spoilers specifically because this story happens in the EU, not Disney's canon timeline. By the way, excellent movie, go see it. While these references will not appear until next chapter, I am getting the disclaimer out of the way now.**

 **Stats for people who like stats:  
1942 views  
103 followers  
69 favorites  
2 communities**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my laptop and my copy of MS Word. See chapter 1 for a full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Communications."**

" _Spells_."

XxXxXxX

 _Resistance safe house, Dublin._

A blonde haired woman burst through the door, which caused the many occupants to aim their wands and guns at her. "Star," one man said, the rest of the occupants ready to open fire.

"Texas," she replied confidently (1).

"Jesus Christ woman, you almost ended up filled with lead." The rest of the building's occupants stood down, sighing in relief.

"Sorry, boss."

"What was it that made you forget about protocol?"

"Did you hear about what happened outside of Buckingham?" she asked.

"I'm hearing reports of some kind of robot crashing right in front of the palace," one of the Resistance members stated, a set of headphones that was connected to a Wizarding Wireless hanging off one ear. "Not just there, though, but in all major cities around the globe."

"The person that sent them claimed to be a Harry Potter," the woman added.

"James and Lily's kid?" a shaggy-haired man asked. "James was executed years ago and Lily was carted away to one of Malfoy's 'Pleasure Houses'." Many of the female members shuddered at the thought of being used like that. The Pureblood 'Blood Traitors' as little more than breeding stock and everyone else as little more than disposable toys. "Harry though was taken to one of the work camps that was attacked by unknown forces close to twenty years ago."

"And it was thanks to them we were able to finally fight back instead of living like slaves, Sirius," a muggle soldier commented, to which there was a resounding 'Hoorah' from the other soldiers.

"He had a message, to the Overlord and his followers specifically. He's come to hunt them down until they're all extinct," the woman replied.

"He's called out the Dark Lord himself," Sirius muttered. "Anything else, Daphne?" (2)

"He also said that anyone who wants to fight back and take their world back should stand with him, otherwise to stay out of their way," Daphne replied.

"What say you?" a soldier asked the occupants of the safe house. "Do you wish to stand and fight or let these outsiders do all the work for us!?" To which he received a roar of approval.

"I believe we are unanimous then," Sirius stated, "we fight."

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, Harry's quarters. Next day._

Harry sat on the carpeted ground of the common area of his apartment sized cabin cross-legged with his hands resting on his legs and his eyes closed. In front of him, his lightsaber floated in pieces inside a telekinetic field sustained by the Force. Inside of the heart of the ring pattern, the parts were flowing around was the focusing crystal of his blade, a rare icy blue Permafrost crystal that was given to him by Alliance Command after the Battle of Hoth (3).

As he meditated his lightsaber reconstructed itself slowly as each piece fit perfectly with each other, surrounding the crystal. While his meditation went on and his lightsaber reassembled itself he reached out with the Force, analyzing the enemy based on initial reports from the recon Marines and how to combat them on their own turf. If it weren't for the fact that there were innocent enslaved people and those that didn't agree with Voldemort, he would have just turned the planet to glass with the firepower that his dreadnaught alone possessed. To hell with the possibility that Earth MIGHT be the Cradle of Humanity that the Rakatan relocated the ancient ancestors of humans around the galaxy (4).

The Death Eaters, Voldemort's soldiers, primarily used, as Vader liked to call magic, the Bastardization of the Force; they had no real physical strength the speak of. However, there were exceptions like werewolf alpha male Fenrir Greyback and his pack. They would be the most troublesome if they couldn't be dealt with quickly. What concerned him most was if the Death Eater forces were to use slaves as either shields or as grunts to absorb blaster fire, after all, they were what he was here to save and set free.

He opened his eyes as he heard the last click of his lightsaber reassembling and reached out to grab it as it fell and then ignited it, filling the mostly dark room with its icy blue light. He had his plan, he would strike quickly and would not allow the enemy to regroup. But where to start? They would need a beachhead and a primary command center on the ground to send troops from and allow friendly armor and air support to refuel and rearm at. Ideally, he would choose an island location to make movements against his troops difficult; however, the Death Eater forces would make it difficult due to their ability to teleport individually. Maybe he could get his hands on those Ysalamiri creatures that could negate the Force around them (5). He would have to place them in droids not dissimilar to the way that those Balmorran monks' brains were mounted in spider droids back in Jabba the Hutt's palace as it was once a monastery and place them strategically around the base in a type of Force net.

A chime sounded from his comlink earpiece. He tapped it and asked, "Yes?"

 **"There's a transmission from the surface, should I patch it through to your quarters or on the bridge?"** a female comms officer asked.

"Send it through to my personal holoprojector, Alina," he replied as he extinguished his blade.

"Yes, sir."

Harry stood up and walked to the holoprojector that sat right in front of the small sofa. He flicked a switch and the blue image of a camouflage armored scout sniper wearing one of the prototype stealth field generator belts. "Gunnery sergeant, you have something to report?"

 **"Yes, sir. All scouting parties have returned to the LZ with intel. Transmitting now,"** the sergeant replied. A moment later several data files finished transmitting into the ship's databanks. **"Data for possible primary targets is included along with a possible staging ground."**

Harry summoned a datapad with the Force and accessed the databank once it arrived in his hand. There were several targets including factories, mining facilities, slave holding pens and auction houses, government buildings, and the granddaddy of them all: Voldemort's fortress. However, there was one on the list that stood out to him, something that in the Force drew him towards it (6).

"Your marines have done well, sergeant. Return to the ship for rearmament and a full debrief," Harry replied.

 **"Yes, sir,"** the sergeant replied as he cut the transmission.

Harry left his quarters and headed towards the bridge. As he did he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Sir, you have a priority transmission from Luke Skywalker."

Harry turned to see the aforementioned Alina sitting at her station. The communications officer was a very attractive pantoran female with medium length pastel pink hair and her species' signature yellow eyes. Her figure easily fit the golden ratio for beauty for all humanoid species; her bust size was not too big but not too small, her waist and abdomen were the right combination of thin and muscled, and her rear was shapely and taut with the right amount of bounce and sway (7). She had always had one person staring at her, and to an extent, she enjoyed the looks from the males and open-minded females of the crew. She had a 'look-but-don't-touch' rule, in other words, you could look and ogle her all you want so long as A) the CO didn't catch you slacking off, and B) you didn't touch her in a sexual manner. The last person that broke the first rule was still scrubbing the head; and the last person that broke the second had to be medically discharged because she flipped the guy over her shoulder on the second floor of the main hangar when he tried to grope her buttocks, he landed on the viewport of a new experimental _Upsilon_ -class shuttle stolen from an Imperial base and cracked it when he landed. To say Harry was unhappy would be an understatement.

Both Alina and Harry had a very weird kind of chemistry together, where Harry was cold and dismissive for the most part Alina was warm and caring, where Harry was cynical Alina was optimistic, and while Harry was calm and collected Alina was more emotional and occasionally excitable. While they were technically together, and while _Razor's Kiss_ was his ship and he could bend the rules, there was still a no fraternization policy. However, Harry did allow for them so long as they were kept quiet and professional to each other outside their quarters.

Their relationship, on the other hand, was the ship's best worst kept secret. It was uncommon while the ship was not in combat for one of the two to approach the other, whisper something, and walk off at different times only to emerge from one or the other's quarters a time later. The crew had adopted the phrase 'what happens on the _Kiss_ stays on the _Kiss_ unless it threatens safety.' There was one instance where that DID happen between an engineer in the main hangar bay and a pilot, they lost track of their time together and missed an important briefing, sadly to say the pilot died. But as for Harry and Alina, they would sneak PDAs in where they could out of sight. It was a weird, interesting relationship that they both enjoyed.

"Did he say what it was about?" Harry asked.

"Just that he wanted to speak with you, sir," Alina replied.

"Contact the team leaders of each assault battalion and squadron leaders and let them know to meet in the main boardroom and the battlegroup captains on holocoms."

"Yes, sir. It'll be done."

Harry started to walk towards the main holocomms room when he stopped, remembering something. "Also see if you can get an order placed for about two dozen of those ysalamiri creatures." Alina acknowledged his order and he stepped inside of the room, the door closing behind him. He nodded to one of the techs in the room and the image of Skywalker appeared on the holoprojector. "Jedi Skywalker, this is an unexpected pleasure."

 **"Admiral Potter, greetings. I assume all is calm before the storm?"** Luke asked in reply.

"Indeed. I did some meditation to focus on my next move before my scouts got back to me a few minutes ago. We have targets selected and I was going to brief the battalion leaders right before you commed me. You sure, you don't want to be here? There's always room for a legitimate Jedi on this campaign," Harry said with a charming grin.

 **"I would, but unfortunately, I'm preoccupied with assisting your old temporary master Ahsoka search for more Force-sensitive children, teens, and adults to hopefully attend the Jedi Academy on Yavin."** (8)

"A pity. You know I could always use a sparring partner and you probably need a refresher on Form VII again," Harry replied with a knowing grin. While not shown on the projection, on the other side Luke shuddered as the last time they fought (with full powered lightsabers) Luke almost lost his prosthetic hand due to a mistimed block on his part. Harry, when legitimately pissed, was one person you didn't want to fight.

 **"You could always join the Academy too."**

"I would, but~ I like being an Admiral on a nice big ship that gives my enemies nightmares. Let's be honest, can you really see me being a True Jedi? A Grey Jedi maybe, but not a True Jedi. But surely you wouldn't be calling for a social call on a priority frequency, it can't be that boring hanging out with Ahsoka?"

 **"Hey!"** a female voice cried out in defense off camera. **"I'm not boring!"**

"No, you definitely aren't, but hyperspace travel is."

 **"Indeed,"** Luke nodded in agreement. **"But at least we're in a freighter and not a fighter. But yes, this isn't an intentional social call. I've had a vision, one of warning."**

"Oh really? Any specifics?"

Luke closed his eyes in an attempt to remember the vision clearly. **"It is unclear, however, I do see you in pain, terrible emotional pain. You lose something, but you also gain something as well, something important to you. I also see death and destruction. However, through it all, I do see you as the center of it all."**

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all," Harry dryly commented. "Now what would cause me to go all psycho?"

Luke shook his head. **"I don't know, but what I do know is that it was highly emotional for you."** Luke recomposed himself once more like he was at the start of the transmission. **"I hope that I don't need to remind you that hatred leads to the Dark Side."**

"You don't," Harry sighed. "You know that I've felt its pull probably more than any Force sensitive that you currently know."

 **"I know, that's why you need to be especially careful during this campaign you're heading. Coming back to your homeworld, especially in the condition it's currently in, can trigger emotional states that can cause you to do things you normally wouldn't. I almost killed my father in cold blood which would have led to my service to the Emperor when he threatened my sister. The allure of the Dark Side can make you rationalize things."**

"I know. Is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

 **"No. I do wish you the best of luck. May the Force be with you,"** he bowed slightly.

"You too farm boy," Harry replied before cutting the connection. As Harry walked towards the boardroom that was a few levels below the bridge, electing to take the slightly longer route to the turbolifts, he thought about the friendship he had with Luke. They were acquainted sometime after the base on Hoth was established and Rebel assets were transferred there. The only ability that Harry was able to impart to Luke at the time was Force Pull, specifically on handheld objects. After that though the Force ghost of Obi-wan Kenobi appeared and requested that he stop and allow exiled Jedi Grandmaster Yoda train him. While Harry did as the Old Man requested, Harry would meet up with Luke before his rescue attempt to recover Solo and train him in the several saber styles that he knew.

He walked into the boardroom and everyone stood up at attention. "At ease," Harry said and everyone sat back in their seats. He took his seat at the head of the table and activated the holoprojector in the center of the table, syncing it with his datapad. "Ladies and gents, I do thank you for your patience, I had a transmission that I needed to take." He tapped a few icons on the device and a blue holographic image of Earth appeared. "As you know there are only a few hours left until the deadline for the resident dark lord to surrender. While we all wish that he would so we can all go home, I know that he won't."

"How do you know, sir?" the commander of the Rangers asked.

"Like all Sith, this man they regard as a living god is vain, proud, and believes he is the ultimate power in the universe. Those of us who saw either Death Stars can attest that both of those weapons were much more powerful than any Force user in this era."

"This era?" another commander asked, a woman.

"During my tenure as Vader's secret apprentice, I was taught about Sith history. Millennia ago there was a Sith queen that destroyed entire star systems with the Force alone. Whatever secrets she had regarding the Force were lost when she died as she never took an apprentice to teach it to. Thank the Force because we don't need a super weapon-class being running around. Back on topic, thanks to our scouts who are on their way back have gotten us intel on targets on all six continents that are habitable. They have also selected two staging grounds for our forces to land and make bases at." He tapped a few icons and an island chain in the middle of the larger ocean near the equator was circled before zooming in. "Site number one is the Hawaiian Islands, primarily Oahu. This site will give us access to both mainlands in the Americas and Asia as well as the numerous islands that populate the Pacific.

"The second," he tapped another icon which zoomed back out to a planetary view before zooming in on a large island in the north of the other larger ocean, "will be in Greenland. This will give us access to Europe, western Africa, and the eastern seaboard of the Americas. The enemy stronghold is here," the image zoomed out before focusing on another island just off the mainland of Europe, "is the events enemy's stronghold: Brittan."

"Sir, why are we landing so close to the enemy stronghold?" one of the squadron commanders asked.

"Our artillery will be within effective range to shell enemy strongholds like this one," Harry tapped another icon which zoomed the map in on a castle, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Before you condemn me for assaulting a school, this location was originally built as a fortress on top of a Force nexus called a Ley Line to siphon power from the planet itself to power its shield and defenses. It was built by one local Force user called Merlin to serve as the seat of the mythical city of Avalon. After Avalon fell it was hidden and converted into a school to teach magic users how to harness and control their powers by the students that Merlin personally taught. (9)

"Due to the amount of time this fortress has sat there it has absorbed a lot of magic over the last millennia or so making it a tough egg to crack, it will be more than likely that Voldemort and his core Death Eaters will take refuge there once we start invading Britain last after taking over the rest of the planet to cut off their escape. And ground team, here we have your primary enemies," he swiped a static hologram file to project showing a person wearing a black robe and white skull-like mask who was brandishing a wand, "these are the local Force users who like to call themselves 'Death Eaters'. They are easily identifiable due to their black over cloaks and robes and their white skull mask. While there are both male and female Eaters, their corps are primarily comprised of men."

"What of the women, sir?" a Twi'lek female bomber pilot asked.

"I pray they're homemakers," Harry replied leaving his response feeling ominous. "If you see one, terminate them immediately with extreme prejudice," he said coldly.

"Sir, they're unarmed," one commander protested.

"No, they're not, look closely." When no one caught on he zoomed in on the wand and snapped another image from a wand that Vader had taken years ago and scanned. "This is their focus which allows them to manipulate the Force unnaturally. These people use it as a weapon and a way to enslave the non-magic people and those they deem unworthy. All of you are all strong minded so you would never fall to a Mind Trick, however, they have means of enthralling even the strongest minded among us. They can make you kill your entire squad before making you kill yourself. Not so unarmed, are they?"

"So rules of engagement are to take them out as quickly as possible?" another commander asked.

Harry nodded before switching to two still holograms of both female and male slaves, the males in dirty, raggedy clothes and the females were topless and wore skirts made of a sheer material to cover their lower halves. Regardless of gender or portrayed race one could see that their skin was dirtied and hair was matted as if they never bathed once in their lives outside of working in the rain. "The ones I'm most concerned about are the enthralled and enslaved humans under their control. While I don't expect Death Eater forces to use their slaves to try and overwhelm us initially, I wouldn't put it past them. After all, they have close to a billion slaves under their control. Rules of engagement for them is to use stun bolts on full power, the wizards do have a spell to revive stunned allies. Fortunately, from what I can remember from my days on this dust ball they can only revive one person at a time. While I suspect they'll use the women and children as shields similarly to the Separatists during the Clone Wars on Ryloth, we most likely won't have to face them in open battle." (10)

 **"What do we do with the enthralled humans after they've been stunned?"** the captain of the medical frigate asked via holocommunication from her ship.

"We will have to set up camps for the slaves to be treated at both to release the hold the wizards have over them and their more than likely malnutrition."

 **"Admiral, from what you told us they have some sort of Force Jedi Mind Trick like hold on their minds, how do you propose we free them from mind control?"** another captain asked.

"The 'curse' they use dominates the mind and actions of the person affected similarly to the borderline Dark Side technique known as Dominate Mind."

"Borderline Dark?" the Twi'lek commander asked.

"Imagine being able to control the actions of any being, making them do anything you want them to do. Imagine you're a male as unattractive as can be but you can influence the mind of a beautiful female to lay with you as much as you want, doing the most depraved actions. That power is just like that, however, it is up to the intent of the user. A Force user with this power could theoretically either make a homicidal maniac turn themselves in or cause a being from a peaceful race to butcher their entire family before attempting to kill the rest of his or her village. Like all Force abilities, it's all about intent."

"And how to free them?"

"There is an ability known as Sever Force. Unlike the initial impression based on the name it temporarily interrupts or blocks the connection a Force-sensitive has with the Force. I, with the assistance of a very well compensated rodian and Mara Jade in a dive bar on Corellia, managed to create a variant which allows one to release the hold a Dominate Mind level Mind Trick has on an individual. It is my thought that this is what Vader used to release the initial slaves where I was being held."

"Ok, say we do get a bunch of slaves together and get them fed and housed. Then what? You're the only trained Force-sensitive this side of the Rim."

"Theoretically, I could use it in a pulse with enough people around to be affected, though it may wipe me out for a short time," Harry replied.

"Ok, we've covered the ground assault, what of the air forces?" General Antilles asked.

Harry tapped a few more icons on his datapad and a Death Eater on a broom was featured on the holoprojector. "While the recon team was unable to determine whether they have anti-air capabilities or not, their fliers as seen in this holoprojection will more than likely harass our people. Using X-wings, A-wings, and TIE fighters might seem like overkill, I'd rather have air superiority with overkill than nothing at all. Your job is to take them out and to cover the Y-wings during bombing runs." Antilles nodded in acknowledgment. "Is everyone in agreement?" No one spoke up with any objections. "Good. Prep your teams and crew, we are expecting a reply any hour from the planet's so-called Dark Lord." And with that, the commanders and other officers left or ended their transmissions and prepared for the coming invasion.

XxXxXxX

 _Voldemort's throne room, same time as the meeting on Razor's Kiss._

Deep within Voldemort's throne room, a man was being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange at the command of her master for the man merely suggesting that they should prepare for an invasion. After all the Cruciatus curse was one of her favorites in her portfolio of spells.

"Enough, Bella," he commanded, to which the witch halted her spell. He stood up and walked over to the man brandishing his own wand, stroking it like one would do to a lover. He bent forward to look down on the recovering wizard who had seen the message from the machine and offered his foolish opinion. "Mr. Percival Weasley," he droned, "have you seen the error of your ways?" he asked, emulating emotions that might suggest understanding.

"I-I have, my lord," the tortured Weasley replied weakly. "N-none can stand up to you, for you are all powerful."

"I'm glad to see you agree," the dark lord replied, emulating the grandfatherly smile once worn by Dumbledore. He turned to address all those in the throne room. "Let this be a reminder to all that none can stand up to my rule!" All around Voldemort's name was chanted. "And let this be an example for those who question me." He turned around toward the downed Weasley son, this time with a vindictive look in his eyes. " _Avada_ _kedavra_!" he shouted, pointing his wand towards the man and watched in glee as the acid green curse killed the man. "Remove this… filth from my sight," he dismissively commanded two male slaves dressed in more well-kept rags than their fellows owned by other Death Eaters and wizards, but only because they belonged to the Overlord himself. The duo grabbed the deceased redhead's ankles and dragged him out of the throne room. (11)

"Hem, hem," a nasally woman's voice spoke up. The assembled wizards looked to see a toady woman dressed in pink. Many wondered why the Dark Lord let such a woman even in his sight. "My lord, if I may?" Voldemort nodded as he sat back on his throne caressing his wand. "This muggle with an overinflated ego has challenged you and your empire. I say you challenge him in return to show him how powerful you are."

"Hmm…" the Dark Lord thought. "You make a valid point."

"My lord, certainly you aren't going to entertain Madam Umbridge's endeavor?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Scion Nott, you should be mindful of your words and your superiors," Voldemort chastised the young man. "However, she is right. This filth has challenged me and my rule and he and his army need to be taught a lesson."

"And the rebels that fight your rule will submit, for if an army can't stand against you, how can they?" Umbridge added with a savage grin.

"Find that machine."

XxXxXxX

 _Bridge, Razor's Kiss. Several hours later._

Harry stood once more on the bridge of his flagship staring at the world below. It would be any minute that either the resident dark lord would accept his terms of unconditional surrender, or he would fight him; Harry knew that it was going to be the latter as the dark lord was vain and greedy. And so he patiently waited for the transmission from the surface. There were many ways to pass the time like reading recovered Jedi texts, catching up on a few holocomedies from the holonet on-demand video service, listening to what some of the commando unit soldiers called Flip Music, meditating, eating, having a tryst with Alina, and staring out the forward viewport.

"Sir, transmission from the surface, it's the probe droid sent to London," a communications officer stated.

"Open a channel here on the bridge," Harry ordered.

"Yes, sir."

The officer pressed a button and on the bridge with its back facing the viewport the hologram of a noseless man appeared on a gaudy throne wearing what appeared to be black robes. "Mr. Voldemort, I assume. Are you calling to unconditionally surrender?" Harry asked, feeling from the moment the transmission connected that there was someone that he could make an example of in the room with the Overlord.

 **"The Dark Lord would never surrender to muggle filth,"** a woman yelled, which caused Voldemort to give her a look that said 'do that again and I'll kill you.'

'Perfect,' Harry thought, keeping a completely straight face, 'she will do.'

"I believe I was talking to your Dark Lord, not you," Harry said dismissively. "I would like to think that you wouldn't let a woman speak for you, especially in your own court. What is your decision?"

Voldemort's figure stood up, looking directly into the droid's holocam. **"I will not surrender. I will have your head for your impudence. Your muggle technology is no match for magic. Many tried in the past, but none succeeded. You will be nothing but another pathetic bug that will kneel before me before I kill you."**

"You are mistaken, Sithspawn. It will be you who begs for mercy at my feet, assuming you'll be able to stand when the time comes," Harry replied calmly. "You are messing with things much bigger than you, bigger than your little dust ball of a planet."

 **"How dare you!"** the woman from before screamed before coming into view of the holocam. The woman was short and stout and looked like she could be related to a Hutt, but that would be an insult to a Hutt. **"How dare you speak to your ruler that-,"** she was able to say before she gripped at her throat trying to pry away the invisible hand that was choking her.

While the entire room in the throne room was confused and afraid of what going on, up on his Super Star Destroyer Harry was reaching out through the seven hundred kilometers of space between them though the Force choking the life out of her. When Voldemort looked to Harry again he saw that Harry had his arm extended, his hand looking like it was gripping an invisible cup. His face wasn't even strained; after all, it didn't take much to Grip someone. Lifting them, on the other hand, was a different story.

It was then Voldemort made the connection in his mind. **"You will stop this at once!"** Voldemort demanded actually fearful for once.

"No," Harry simply replied. "I need to make a point. Oh how easy it would be to kill you this way, but it would be much more satisfying to do it in person." He then quickly twisted his hand and on the hologram the woman's neck twisted at an odd angle not a moment later, her body dropping to the floor in an undignified heap. "You built yourself an empire on the backs of the enslaved, and today you will watch it fall one city at a time, helpless, until you have nothing left. Then, and only then, will you face justice." Harry then turned around and drew his finger across his throat, signaling to cut the transmission. Any retort that the Dark Lord had was cut off.

Harry then activated his comlink that was synced to all of the battle group's intercoms. "Attention all hands, it's time to begin the operation. Get the ships into position," he ordered. Turning off his comlink he headed down to the main hangar to join his own commando unit, one that took the best of the best from all the New Republic's branches of the military.

Harry was coming home, but this time, he had an army.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, that's chapter 2. Next chapter the invasion begins with the establishment of a beachhead. And after that? Well I guess you'll just have to stay and find out, now won't you? I know the events that'll happen in that chapter, but you won't get a hint until chapter 3's notes. Gotta keep you guys hooked somehow. But if you know me well enough, you'll know what to expect next: notes!**

 **1\. This is a reference to** ** _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_** **where during the power outage from the EMP in DC the soldiers used this countersign to identify friend or foe.**

 **2\. Yep, that was Daphne Greengrass out there who saw the transmission. She is allied with the Resistance fighters as their spy on the outside world as the fighters can only see so much without exposing themselves to Death Eaters. To those who guessed Luna, well she was thought about before I went with Daph there. But don't despair, she'll show up too soon.**

 **3\. I liked the color. Plus, I don't go the cliché route with like a black lightsaber or something. Don't get me wrong, the darksaber is cool, but not this Harry's style.**

 **4\. Harry believes there are two theories about Humanity on Earth. 1) The Rakatan brought them here as some sort of social experiment or 2) the Rakatan took humanity from Earth to populate the galaxy.**

 **5\. I believe these are in one of the Thrawn books, I can't remember which one and they're not on the SW wiki, however they do make an appearance in the game** ** _Star Wars: Jedi Knight III: Jedi Outcast_** **as a debuff on enemies in multiplayer.**

 **6\. This location will come up in the fourth chapter.**

 **7\. Alina [no last name currently] is an original character using what images I could find on the pantoran species; however, I am pretty limited to what is canon. She is a temporary love interest for Harry as I have no idea if he'll hook up/connect with any of the girls from the HP-verse that are still alive enough to really pair them up. There's a reason why it's a subplot in this story and not the main focus.**

 **8\. As the canonical fate of Ahsoka is unknown, I have taken "author's authority" allowing her to be alive where canonically she might be dead at some point (possibly at the end of** ** _Rebels_** **seasons 2 or 3; not a spoiler as it is speculation for now) or she might be still living as she is a bit of a fan favorite character.**

 **9\. Making up lore is so much fun!**

 **10\. I am referencing the first Republic liberation of Ryloth during the first season of _Clone Wars_ if I'm not mistaken. However chronologically I'm unsure if that's correct as you have to look up a freaking guide in order to watch them in chronological order.**

 **11\. Yeah I killed off Percy, sue me. Wait, seriously don't, it's an expression. Plus, his ass kissing ways would more than likely made him an enemy of the Order of the Phoenix in another universe, or something like that. I'm writing this note at ass-o'clock at night. Bite me.**

 **I don't think I have any other notes to really put out there that I missed. But I do have an announcement for those interested in two more stories from me. One is one that's already been finished out of the pilot stages and should be up in the next week or so as I have to proof and finalize it that is a Ahsoka/Harry story (no title yet, suggestions welcome) that'll tell of a Harry taken to the Jedi Temple prior to the fall of the Republic so there'll be some Clone Wars stuff going on there as well as some flashes into the** ** _Rebels_** **series. However, I have to watch more of that series to actually see where it's going, and of course see the rest of season 2.**

 **The other is another possible story, it's in the planning stages right now, that might be a Harry/Jaina Solo story that'll take place in the New Republic/NJO eras, though for that I'll need to get my hands on the books the Solo children are all involved in again (if you have digital copies of the books in epub format and can send them to me that'd help with this project).**

 **But that's all I have for now, check out my other stuff and I'll see you next chapter. Unless I update something else first, then I'll see you there.**


	4. Chapter 3: And so it begins

**Welcome to another chapter of this very interesting story. Now before I begin and get to some reviews I want to specifically respond to, I want to reply in long form to a review I received from a pretty peeved off reader that was pissed that no one fought against Voldemort while he was rising on the muggle side of things, specifically the superpowers of the world. Now the answer involves a very specific branch of quantum and theoretical physics called the Many Worlds Interpretation, many of you may know if this as alternate universes. If you'd rather just get to the story just search the page for "throne room", that'll take you right to the start.**

 **So how does this work exactly? Well the Many Worlds Interpretation states that any possible future is possible at some point. For example, there is another universe where Nazi Germany won the Second World War along with the Japanese giving us a universe and timeline that's shown like "The Man in the High Tower." There is also a universe where the US was still formed, but in the way that Canada was, and so on and so forth. The possibilities are endless. Seriously. Hypothetical question: This morning when you ate breakfast you have two options, you have some mini wheat cereal and milk, or you can have leftover cake from your birthday last night. By choosing one you've created a new universe that you experience; however, according to the MWI that other universe doesn't just go away, but it is being experienced and lived in by an alternate you. Another way of explaining this is Schrödinger's Cat. The short version of this paradox/theory is that until you open the box to see whether the cat is dead or alive it exists in a metaphysical superstate being both dead AND alive. Until you look both universes are completely real and valid. There are two videos done by Game Theory and Film Theory that talk about the Pokémon game versions existing in parallel dimensions (** v=Mkm-U7Myh0E **) and how JK Rowling put quantum physics into her books, specifically with the fifth book (** v=0uvkdiTN5vY **).**

 **Once you do look at this story with these two theories in mind you see that we are dealing with alternate universes (which I distinctly remember disclaiming) with the following conditions: The Milky Way is actually the galaxy from** ** _Star Wars_** **, Dumbledore dies in a battle with Voldemort early into his uprising, Voldemort either manipulates muggle Cold War politicians into initiating World War III allowing him to create an empire from their ashes or him finding an ancient magical artifact that allows the user/wielder subjugate all who he considers Undesirable in his new world order. Now that we've settled this very big divergence from HP lore, there's one last thing I will address.**

 **Guns, bullets, and magic: How do spells good? (Bonus non-existent points if you get the reference) So this was the last part of the ranter's review, specifically how magic can hold up to technology. Now think back to your high school world history that you more than likely had to take, who developed gunpowder several centuries ago? The Chinese. They were among the first to use guns, gunpowder, and cannons in warfare and saw their threat in warfare; one could speculate that the magical Chinese population saw the threat as well and developed protective spells to keep them from dying that would evolve over time to accommodate the evolution of the bullet and guns as well. While we never see the British wizards use bullet shields that didn't mean that they don't exist in other countries, it wouldn't be shocking if Voldemort or his followers ripped the knowledge from someone who knew the spell's mind. However, there would have to be rules about it in order to make it fair to the muggles as well such as putting up the shield before the gun could be fired. These rules are what will make blasters so effective against wizards as it is an exotic weapon type that most Death Eaters have not lived to tell about nor have faced. Like I stated in the first chapter about blasters and blaster-tech is that they're powered by tibanna gas mined from gas giants like Bespin. As they have not reached anything outside of maybe hitting orbit in terms of space travel, they would not even know about tibanna gas let alone be able to create a mining colony like Bespin on Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune or Uranus and mine the gas themselves and then develop technology powered by it.**

 **Another review that I received basically asked if magic is weaker than the Force, and to an extent it is. I originally responded to said review mentioning that most Force powers have a magical analogue. For example, Force Fold Space or Force Travel (depending on the source) is Apparation, as seen in the** ** _Clone Wars_** **series the Witches of Dathomir have their own branch of transfiguration that gives Maul his metal legs, obviously the Force is magic and spells, hexes, and curses are the various abilities that Force users can learn to use. The only one that I couldn't find an analogue for is animagi. But that's ok because it's considered a higher level of magical training. According to the HP wiki it's something that is only learned with time and dedication put into it, hence why James and his friends were able to complete it at a remarkably young age while most others don't attempt it due to the time and patience required. In fact, Minerva McGonagall was able to, with the instruction of Dumbledore, complete her animagus training by age 17.**

 **But back to the initial question, "is the Force stronger than magic?" Well personally I think it has to do with application of the user wielding it. Let's take for example Revan, the most OP SW character who is well deserving of that title. He was able to pull off seemingly impossible feats including, but not limited to, pulling freaking meteors out of space and flinging them towards his enemies, vaporizing enemies with REFLECTED Force Lightning, and was pretty much a badass. Emperor Palpatine in the EU was able to use something called Force Wormhole (or Storm depending if it was flubbed) and the short version is it can summon or push ANYTHING to hyperspace speeds to anywhere in the galaxy. As for magic I'm only going to use what is stated in canon, not headcanon for this comparison. If applied correctly any EXPERIENCED magic wielder could hypothetically outfight a Force user depending on the circumstances, but that's only in powers. That's not accounting for weapons like lightsabers vibroblades, blasters (as with Luke's Jedi academy in EU all students on missions were known to carry blasters). But there's one key ability that Force users have that would trump all others in a fight: battle precognition. But to finish this very tangential ranty reply is that generic wizards and witches wouldn't stand a chance against a Force user, Voldemort (though it is unknown if his title "greatest Dark Lord in history" is more of an exaggeration or fact as we haven't had visual or written examples of any other Dark Lords other than that there were some) and his Inner Circle would constantly be on their toes; in reality the Inner Circle and Voldemort himself would be the only ones who would actually pose a threat to Harry.**

 **Due to the opening being around 1200 words here, I'll do answers for other reviews at the bottom of the chapter after the notes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my laptop, my copy of MS Word, and original characters and plotlines. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Communications."**

 **[Event Start/Stop]**

XxXxXxX

 _Voldemort's throne room, London._

Voldemort, his court, and his advisors stood silently in shock as the holographic image ended. Eyes traveled from the machine to Voldemort to the cooling body of Minister of Education Dolores Umbridge. No one knew what to say or do. However, fear ran through the minds of the more simple minded, after all some being just killed one of the Dark Lord's confidants and ministers without being in the same room using some sort of foreign magic no one had seen before. If she had just died from choking poison or an allergy could be rationalized, but no known poison or spell could cause someone to snap their neck WITHOUT being in the same room as them.

While Voldemort would never admit it in public, he was afraid, especially with the words the former slave departed with. They were as cold as his were when he threatened his followers into submission, but this man didn't threaten him. No, it was a promise.

'I am safe for now,' he thought. 'my horcruxes are still where I placed them years ago. They are under the strongest protections known to magic-kind, this filth cannot kill me.' His hand unconsciously traveled to his neck. 'Although, I do not wish for my original body to end up like this. It's an undignified way to go.'

"My lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked, getting his attention. "Your orders?"

The dark lord stood there for a moment contemplating his options. "Take her body to the royal physician, have him find out EXACTLY what happened to Delores. Tell him he knows the penalty for failure," Voldemort replied.

"Of course, my lord," Malfoy replied before waving over the same two slaves from before who grabbed the body and dragged it out of the room.

As the body of his Education Minister was dragged from his throne room and the rest of the court was dismissed, Voldemort returned to his bedroom and sat at his desk filled with dossiers of his Inner Circle as well as potential up-and-comers in his society. 'How to combat this new, unknown threat?' he thought.

XxXxXxX

 _Main hangar bay, Razor's Kiss. Minutes later._

Outside the very _Upsilon_ -class shuttle that was stolen from the Empire stood a group of eleven men and women of different races checking over their weapons and armor one last time. Everyone had several tibanna cartridges that would supply their weapons of choice with several hundred rounds each on varying lethality levels. They also had within arm's reach a modified Stormtrooper helmet with air filters that replaced the front with a clear visor that could also display HUD information on that polarized to show a mirror-like surface on the outside of the helmet. (1)

Harry had walked out of his personal armory wearing his modified Mandalorian iron armor set with matching white helmet that looked something like if Vader's mask and a Mandalorian helmet were blended together, his lightsaber on his belt and his blaster pistol in his thigh holster.

He could feel in the Force the uneasiness and fear that Voldemort felt. 'It seems as though my little stunt worked,' he thought smugly.

"Officer on deck!" the squad captain said. Everyone on the team stood at attention.

"At ease," Harry as he walked between them. "As you ladies and gents know our invasion plan is as follows. Our counterparts, the Ghosts, are going to clear a landing zone for the deployment on Oahu near the old United States Army Air base in Pearl Harbor. While they get to be in the heat and sunshine we get to invade Nanortalik in Greenland. They will be landing at dawn and we will be landing at dusk to attack simultaneously. Rules of Engagement are to use stealth as long as possible until it is no longer feasible. Stun bolts are to be used on civvies and kill bolts on black cloaked, white masked hostiles called Death Eaters. After the town is taken we'll separate the civvies from the slaves and identify any off duty Death Eaters by this tattoo," he then displayed the Dark Mark tattoo, a skull with a snake coming out of it, on his portable holoprojector, "separate them from the civvies, restrain them with Force cuffs and shock collars, and have them await interrogation for any additional information. Our job will be complete when the _Acclamator_ -class carrier lands and starts deploying. Any questions?"

"Sir," a twi'lek female, the team's designated marksman, spoke up, "why are we using both Force cuffs and shock collars, doesn't that seem like a bit much?"

"Corporal Shixla, normally I would agree with you. However, we have no idea if any of the Death Eater forces are fluent in what is called wandless magic." Seeing the confusion on her face and sensing the confusion from the group, he elaborated, "Think of a Jedi but with weakened powers. However, do not take that comparison lightly, as they can still be deadly if underestimated. The binders will keep them from performing that perversion of the Force and the collars to keep them in areas that we want them to stay in and to discourage breakouts. Understood?"

"And the buckets, sir?" one of the 'Twins', the brother, asked.

Harry turned to see the first of the two 'Twins', or as they were known in the battlefield, Comedy and Tragedy ironically enough as Comedy laughed borderline manically while firing his Z-6 rotary cannon and Tragedy 'cried' as she fired a stripped down E-WEB cannon. Accounts from Stormtroopers and pirates that survived encounters with them were scared shitless. The brother had a cybernetic left eye they glowed an eerie ice blue and the sister had a cybernetic right arm from the bicep on down that for all intents and purposes looked natural. (2)

"The area we'll be landing in has arctic temperatures forecasted for tonight. When we move into the more industrial areas the air will be considered hazardous for most of us if we're exposed to it for an extended amount of time. I doubt any of you have a desire to have an extended stay in the medbay breathing in a bacta mist through a mask, I know I had to when I left this dust ball." Seeing as there were no more questions from the squad he stood near the ramp. "Let's move it people, we got a job to do."

"SIR, YES SIR!" they shouted in unison before grabbing their individual kits and loadouts and marched at a quickened pace into the shuttle. Once the last member was on board the boarding ramp sealed shut.

The experimental shuttle turned around before launching out of the hangar bay along with a _Lambda_ -class shuttle that launched from the opposite side of the hangar that contained Ghost team. Both shuttles flew with the gentle hum that ion engines had inside of shuttle class vehicles.

Harry turned on his comlink and connected with Ghost Lead. "Ghost team, synchronize chronos in 3... 2... 1... sync," he said as he depressed the mission clock timer. "May the Force be with you."

 **"Happy hunting, Admiral,"** Ghost Leader replied. **"A thousand creds say that we finish our objectives first."**

"You tempt whatever deities of fate and luck, Commander." This was true as Harry had mysteriously bankrupted a casino ship around Nar Shaddaa a year before joining the rebellion. There was a reason he was banned from every kind gambling game in the system. "You're on," he said with a grin before closing the line. He looked out of the viewport and saw that two pairs of _Acclamator_ cruisers were sitting in position in orbit above their respective landing zones, one that had supplies needed to make a forward operating base and the second with soldiers, droids, and a few AT-ST walkers. He looked back to the planet and muttered, "Time to get to work."

XxXxXxX

 _Surface, minutes later._

A single two winged craft that looked as though it were a massive raven flew through the snowstorm with ease as the vessel's advanced instruments made the flight easy on the pilot. Inside the craft the sounds of hisses were made as the team finished putting on their helmets and sealing them. The designated marksman, the only twi'lek in the group, had a modified helmet to accommodate her lekku.

"Thirty seconds to drop zone!" the pilot called out. Several members of the group activated the HUD displays on their helmet's visor while others activated the power packs on their weapons which filled the seating area with the sound of electronics activating. Harry himself also put his helmet on as well that make several clicking sounds as pieces moved into place before hissing as it sealed. A tactical HUD appeared at the edges of his field of view that displayed the condition of his team, both health and tactics related, a map with real time threat analysis courtesy of a frigate in geosynchronous orbit, and of course a brand new motion tracker. As he quickly glanced at his team the augmented reality software displayed each member's call sign above their heads in translucent Aurebesh as well as each of his team's line of fire utilizing the smart scope and infrared laser sight telemetry of their weapons. "Ten seconds!"

Exactly as the pilot said, ten seconds later the shuttle landed little fanfare as the shuttle only tipped slightly in the interior as it landed. If one could see the shuttle through the blizzard conditions, they would have seen the black craft's stabilizers lower before the wings themselves folded towards the ship after it landed on struts. The loading ramp then lowered with a hiss as the interior air pressure equalized with the exterior air pressure. When it finished lowering squad members pushed several crates fitted with repulsorlift engines. They pressed buttons on the side which caused the crates to unfold into what was commonly called a 'stealth speeder bike' as it emitted no sound except for a very low decibel hum and it folded up for both convenient storage and was designed look like an average storage crate when folded up.

"Mount up," Harry ordered, his voice distorted by a faulty wire in the speaker of his helmet. He and the rest of the squad, minus the pilot who sealed up the shuttle once everyone was off, mounted their bikes and activated the silent repulsor engine before speeding off, following their commander.

The five kilometers were covered in a matter of minutes at top speed. Corporal Shixla and her spotter broke off to head up to an outcropping that overlooked the village proper to provide overwatch. When they finally reached the outskirts of town, just a hundred meters from a farmhouse, they dismounted and got ready for their orders.

"Break off into pairs. Move out," he ordered over their private com channel. At once the remaining ten members, Harry included, broke off and headed towards different buildings silently. Harry stopped in front of a farmhouse in which he could sense three Force signatures, two adult and one adolescent child. Inside he could hear the male adult yelling at the child angrily.

"In position," several team members said one after the other.

"Open and clear," Harry ordered while at the same time using the Force to silently pick the primitive lock on the door, which wasn't even one of the enchanted locks that the wizards of this world were known for so it only took a few seconds. Harry pulled out his blaster pistol and set the fire-select to 'stun' and aimed it inside as he opened the door that let out a small squeak, as if someone hadn't oiled the hinges in a while. He snuck inside, using the Force to avoid squeaky floorboards, slowly making his way towards the three signatures.

As Harry approached he could hear a male voice yelling, "You little shit!" followed by flesh slapping other flesh. Harry turned the corner, lightsaber in one hand and blaster in the other, to see a girl no older than thirteen on the ground with what little cloth that would have preserved her modesty ripped away and a large red mark on her face where she was either slapped or punched; the man was standing over her like a predator would above prey. "I told you not to burn the bacon, and what did you do?! You burned it!" He then kicked the downed girl, "Pathetic."

"I'm sorry, master," the girl cried. "It won't happen again."

The wizard pulled out his wand. "You're damn right it won't. This is what I get for purchasing a slave with the tiniest bit of free will. 'It's a new trend' they said, 'they'll be wonderful' they said. Well they were wrong. _Cru-_ ," the wizard managed to get out before he couldn't move a muscle, his wand pointed at the ceiling.

"You are correct," Harry said with a distorted voice said behind him, "it won't happen again." The wizard's eyes panned to see the white armored man with a mask that brought fear to the forefront of his mind. He then took the wand out of the wizard's hand and examined it. "Still bound to these inferior foci? Unsurprising as there hasn't been any true innovation in the Wizarding World in centuries." Harry then turned his attention to the girl, kneeling down in front of her; he took off his cloak and covered her. He then extended his hand and reached out with the Force, searching out the spell that made her a slave to this waste of life. Finally, after a minute of searching he ripped it away without a sign of strain. The girl winced and slumped to the ground, mentally exhausted.

"What did you do to her?" the wizard asked in both curiosity and fear.

Harry stood up and looked the wizard in the eyes and stated, "I freed her from her enslavement to you. She is now free."

The wizard was now wide-eyed. "That's impossible! Nothing can remove the _Imperius_ except the caster!" he shouted, no doubt to get the attention of the house's other occupant.

"Nothing is impossible with the power of the Force." Harry felt the female, most likely the man's wife, trying to creep up on him with her wand drawn. His hand wandered down to his lightsaber, gripping it.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted.

In the instant the second word left her lips both the acid green curse left her lips and Harry's ice blue lightsaber ignited. He then batted the curse aside into the ground in front of the woman. He then reached out and yanked the wand out of her hand, severing it with his blade. The woman watched in horror as her now severed wand fell to the ground, the place it was severed glowing. "A foolish decision," Harry said. He reached out with the Force once more pulling the woman towards him so that her neck was now being held in his gauntlet, who attempted in vain to release his hand as he used the Force to reinforce his grip. "I was just going stun you two and place you in a prison camp until further notice, but now things have changed."

"Don't you dare hurt my wife!" the wizard shouted.

"I plan not to, intentionally that is." He then turned his attention to the now freed slave girl. "I know you're awake." She stood up, using the white cloak to cover herself. "Would you please roll up his sleeves, I am a little preoccupied." She only nodded and rolled up the man's sleeve, revealing the skull, knife, and snake magical tattoo that marked him as a Death Eater. "Interesting. Now for attempting to torture a young lady in a way I would only wish upon my most hated of enemies and your wife was about to try and kill me, the Balance demands I kill you both." The two whimpered as he dropped the woman harshly.

"But you can't do that!" the wizard shouted.

While none in the room could see it, he raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can. As of twenty minutes ago this village is now under martial law under the New Republic, though at times I serve a higher calling. You are a Death Eater, you and your fellow members are marked for termination; however, you can live if you give me information in return for your life," Harry offered.

"I will never betray the Dark Lord!" the wizard shouted without even considering his options. True, Harry would have had him shipped to Oovo IV or some other prison colony, or even spaced him if he pissed Harry off enough, but no self-preservation? This was new.

"Such a pity. Girl, what is your name?" he asked. The girl perked up for a moment, scared to answer the masked man. "You need not be afraid for I mean you no harm. In fact, I came to do to others what I've done for you, free you."

"They never gave me a name. It was either 'girl' or 'bitch'," she replied shyly.

"How about… Ka'ra? In the language of the Mandalorians it means 'stars'."

"Ka'ra," she thought out loud. "I like it, but what are Mandalorians?"

"A curious young one, aren't you?" Harry chuckled, to which the girl blushed. "I'll tell you what, once we get you to a safe place and looked over I'll tell you." She nodded in agreement. "Very good. Now I have a question to ask of you."

"Anything!"

"What do you want me to do with these two wastes of life?"

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"You suffered at the hands at these two for years and now their fate in now in your hands. What will you have me do to them? They can be executed here and now, or they can be shipped off to a high security prison colony."

The girl hugged herself, pulling the cloak closer as she relived memories that would most likely haunt her for years to come even with therapy. "They did THINGS to me, things I wouldn't wish upon anyone else. What SHE did paled in comparison to what HE did."

Harry could only assume what happened, but considering that she was a girl on this planet she would have only been seen as a maid, housekeeper, or sex toy to that Death Eater. "I see." He turned his attention to the Death Eater. "Your actions are inexcusable and deplorable. Worse though is that you serve a tyrant with fanaticism. Tell me, why I shouldn't terminate you now?" he asked, his lightsaber extinguished.

The man sputtered, "But you said you needed me!"

"No, I said you might have information that would make you of use to me. Since you are reluctant to part with it I have no use of you, except for maybe using you as a target for my unit's target practice who would use live rounds. You don't deserve to live on Oovo IV or Kessel as a hard laborer for the rest of your days. Your wife? Maybe she'll survive as some inmate's prison wife, but you? You don't deserve to live." And with that Harry walked past the man and held his lightsaber in a reverse grip. "Enjoy your plasma enema," he said placing his lightsaber at near the man's tailbone and igniting it allowing the blade to vaporize everything in its way and cauterize the flesh around it. The wizard grunted in pain and shock as his rectum was penetrated and the vaporized along with a mass majority of his major organs, it also didn't help that Harry then moved the blade so that he sliced downwards giving the wizard an incomplete bisection leaving the head untouched. He then pulled out his blaster pistol and fired a stun bolt into the woman. "And that's that." He then turned his attention to the teenage girl after holstering his blaster and extinguishing his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt. "Come, let's get you something a little more appropriate for the weather," Harry kindly said removing the girl from the room and the now cooling body of her former master.

Being an admiral tends to make on an excellent multitasker. Harry simultaneously was helping a teenage girl get dressed in clothes that were too big for her in many aspects while also directing his forces via HUD display and data being transmitted to his dreadnaught that was fed back to him. Sure he was the one that was grabbing things from the now POW witch's closet and handing them to the newly named Ka'ra who was behind a privacy screen. One had to still be appropriate after all, plus he had no desire to sleep on the couch (though it was a very comfy couch) in his quarters whenever he went back to his ship. In less than an hour the town of Nanortalik was under his jurisdiction and the assault ships would begin to land and the first foothold on Harry's homeworld would be established. Oahu on the other hand was having a little more resistance as Hawaii was still a vacation hotspot, though the native Hawaiians were fast to aid in the fight. It turns out there is a small sect of magicals on the Hawaiian Islands that managed to stay under the radar of Voldemort and his regime.

Minutes after his ground forces had landed and started to establish a command center and base perimeter, an APC stopped in front of the house. The boarding ramp lowered to let the Marines inside out, ask had their blasters raised, ready for a firefight. The squad sergeant was barking out orders to his squad as Harry led the now clothed girl to the APC. "Sir!" the sergeant snapped to, saluting his superior.

"As you were," Harry replied and the marine relaxed. "Inside there is a body and a witch currently stunned. Dispose of the corpse and have her placed in the brig with the precautions applied."

"We'll get right on it, sir." He turned to two members of his squad. "You heard the admiral, move it!" The sergeant turned to Harry once more as his men moved inside the house. "Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"I need transport for myself and the young woman beside me heading towards the closest _Acclamator_."

The sergeant looked inside the APC. "Higgs, take the admiral and his plus one to the _Argent Moon_ ," he ordered. He then looked back to Harry, "Your transport awaits, sir."

Harry and Ka'ra entered the APC and it soon took off once they took a seat. The journey didn't last long as the closest assault carrier landed no more than a kilometer away. When they stopped and the ramp lowered again the teen was in awe of the sheer size of the ship. 'Just wait until she sees the _Razor's Kiss_ ,' Harry mused to himself with a chuckle.

The first thing that he did was take the girl to the medbay as it was probable that she might have internal bleeding or other latent injuries that would need to be treated. It took a good ten minutes to convince the girl that the 'metal man', a 2-1B medical droid, was there to help and not hurt her along with the medic on shift. While a nurse and the droid were looking over the girl, Harry pulled the medic aside for a moment. "Keep me appraised of her situation," he ordered.

The medic was going to question his superior's orders, but figured that it was probably personal. "Aye, sir," he replied before heading back into the medbay. It was a short walk to the bridge after which a turbolift was taken.

During the short ride up he removed his helmet after the pressure seals released. He held his helmet under his right arm as he ran his other hand through his hair in an attempt to make it more presentable. The lift doors opened to show the aging, yet still well maintained, bridge and crew pit. "Officer on deck," the captain shouted. At once every crew member shot up, turned to him, and stood at attention.

"As you were," Harry ordered. While he liked being in command he did tend to hate the formality of it. He turned to the captain. "Captain, might I use your communications deck?" he asked.

"Of course sir, my ship is at your disposal. Please, follow me."

Harry followed the captain to the rear of the bridge where a holotable sat playing various strategic maneuver simulations. "Status report," Harry ordered.

"Beachhead has been established in Oahu, though capturing the entire island chain will take time," a communications officer stated, "even with the islanders' help. Base construction has started here. The command center, base defenses, and artillery will be in place by the end of the planet's day."

"Sir! Ghost team has reported that they are in possession of a HVT they thought you might want to know about. The team leader is requesting a communications relay," another officer stated.

"Patch them through," Harry ordered.

"Patching them through, sir."

A few button presses later and the image of Ghost Leader appeared on the console's viewscreen. "Admiral, I think we have a late birthday gift for you," he said with a bit of a grin.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"We caught ourselves a Death Eater."

"So did I, but he refused to give up any information and I was forced to kill him on the spot." He left out the part where he gave said Death Eater a lightsaber enema and partial bisection.

"Well then it seems that we got lucky. This one was begging and pleading for his life, so we shot him a few times with stun bolts before bringing him to the LZ. Murph, turn the holocam around so the admiral can see this guy's ugly mug."

The camera shifted so Harry could see this Death Eater, and when he did his demeanor changed instantaneously from lighthearted and friendly to downright enraged. Several handheld items started to float as he let his angered subconscious touch the Force rather than his more logical mind. "Colonel," Harry said, just barely keeping control of his rage, "I want that man sedated, restrained, and on a transport heading towards the _Razor's Kiss_. I will interrogate him myself." He then turned to the _Argent Moon_ 's captain, "Get me a shuttle."

"Yes sir, right away sir," the captain replied.

Harry walked off the bridge and made his way to the hangar where a shuttle was waiting for him. He had a rat to skin.

XxXxXxX

 **[Preview]**

"Are you comfortable?" the electronically distorted voice asked from behind his mask as the prisoner regained consciousness.

The man in the interrogation chair was shaking in fear, and the masked man knew it. "N-no," he pitifully and fearfully replied.

"Good." The man walked up to the prisoner so he was mere inches from his face. "Now you're going to tell me everything that I want to know unless you want to suffer needlessly, because I will get the information I want one way or another. To be honest, I hope you try to be difficult," he said in a tone that made the prisoner start to shake in his boots in fear.

"W-what do you want to know?" he quivered in fear.

"Where is she?" he simply asked.

"W-where is who?"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled reaching out with a hand, the prisoner's head slamming back into the headrest, for the lack of a better term, with a metallic clang. He reached up with his other hand ripping his helmet off. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER, PETTIGREW?!" Harry yelled with one eye glowing Killing Curse green and the other the same color but with a sulfuric yellow tinting the outside of the iris as it slowly crept towards the pupil.

 **[Preview end]**

 **To be continued...**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's one more chapter over and done and since you guys know me so well you know what's next: notes!**

 **1\. I am describing the ODST helmet from the** ** _Halo_** **series.**

 **2\. An RvB reference to season 10 episode 9 with the two heavy machine gun wielding soldiers.**

 **Both the Corporal and Ka'ra are my OC characters drawn up for this story. Ka'ra is my contingency plan for a plausible sequel (still not confirmed yet) and she'll fill more of a little sister role with Harry. And no, this does not complete Luke's vision, that actually starts next chapter. Also I don't often do previews, but this is one scene for you guys to look forward to.**

 **Alright so before I forget and rant on: reviews!**

 **qwertypous (if you're even following): See the beginning of the page.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate: Yes, you're partially right, though I just wanted to off Umbridge, who of us hasn't wanted to at some point?**

 **Redemption's Avenger: I didn't think that hard into Vader's dismissal. While that could be it, and that I might address later in maybe a terminal entry or something, it was honestly random plot convenience at the time. Though I will agree that he is a badass character. And if I recall correctly I also addressed your other review via PM.**

 **And to everyone else that gave reviews of support: Thank you guys. I really do mean it.**

 **Stats since last chapter:  
160 followers  
110 favorites  
3 communities**

 **Anyway that's all I have for you guys this time. Follow if you haven't, favorite if you're following (it tells me how good of a job I'm doing), and review. I'll see you guys all next time or whenever I update another one of my stories.**

 **Speaking of stories. I just launched a new repository for random plot ideas (written out), pilots, and one-shots. Go check it out. I won't be updating it often, but seriously check it out, I might eventually have something there some of you guys might like.**


	5. Chapter 4: Interrogation, Revelation

**Hey there guys, welcome back to another wonderful chapter of this story. Now if you'll notice this opening is much smaller than last chapter's. The only reason that kind of thing happens is so that I don't have to repeat myself, it's better for you guys to be a little annoyed rather in having to read it than for me to go feckin crazy answering the same question over and over again; it just saves us time in the long run.**

 **And before we get to the chapter, review replies!**

 **Raven and dragon: No. This story will occasionally take elements from _The Force Awakens_ but is firmly rooted in the Legends, or as it was before the Disney ****acquisition, the Expanded Universe. It is well known that elements of the EU have been made canon even if they're not as we remember.**

 **BurningDay: If you're referring to the massive block at the beginning of the last chapter, see above in the opening. I do that occasionally so I'm not replying to the same question over and over again.**

 **tpowe15: I don't know if it is THE best, but I am glad that you hold it in high regard.**

 **Michael Bourne: Well I did say that I would occasionally take some ideas from TFA for that preview and the upcoming, anticipated interrogation scene.**

 **Redemption's Avenger: I just looked it up for the sake of ensuring I had the right scene, I might do that for the next interrogation though. It's not a promise but something I'll keep in mind.**

 **And as for everyone else who said good chapter and other well wishes, I do thank you for them. And without further ado, the next chapter. Now that I think about it that was sort of lacking in fanfare. Create your own fanfare, I'm tired and going to bed after I post this and activate something that you'll need to read the final AN to learn more about.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. See first chapter for full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **[Event start/stop]**

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, Captain's quarters. One hour later._

Meditation: one of the most useful mental control techniques taught by both Jedi, Sith, and non-denominational groups (see Nightsisters and Jennisari) to keep one's emotions in check to keep yourself from doing something stupid. While the Sith do rely on the 'darker' emotions, they don't want to become so caught up in their emotions that they make fatal mistakes. Right now said meditation techniques were only keeping Harry from marching down to his prisoner and ripping every little piece of information from his mind before torturing him with Force Lightning and jettisoning whatever was left living out the nearest airlock where he would take the controls of the turbolaser batteries and blast the remains into atomized dust, or let it burn up on reentry; to be honest both sounded appealing. It was then he remembered a lesson he learned from Vader long ago when he first started his training.

 **[Flashback start]**

Two months after Harry becomes Vader's apprentice.

Harry laid face down on the metal floor exhausted from his first lightsaber duel that he had between himself and a custom-made holographic assassin droid. The droid had been brutal, efficient, and borderline sadistic in its attacks. He panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you know why you failed?" the deep voice of his master asked as the footfalls of heavy boots stopped in front of him.

He looked up, battered, bruised, and singed, at the mask of his master. "If I knew then I would not have failed," Harry angrily replied.

"It's because you used your anger and hatred."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Aren't Sith supposed to use their hatred, anger, and aggressiveness?" Harry spat back.

"They are, but you are to focus and use those feelings rather than let them control you. You are to focus them to use it like a scalpel, not be tossed and turned about like a powerless being caught in a river's rapids and being controlled by it rather than controlling it and using it as a tool," Vader replied. "The greatest of all Sith Lords of old were able to master this concept and didn't fall in battle like their weaker willed allies." Vader then returned to the outside of the fighting circle. "Get up and do it again."

 **[Flashback end]**

That day he had learned an important lesson in the ways of the Sith, that anger could be a very powerful tool, but only when used right. Ending his meditation, Harry began to plan how to break his new prisoner while looking at the security feed for the interrogation room Pettigrew was in.

'He is weak-willed and lacks any true sense of loyalty. He prizes self-preservation and will do anything to keep on living above all else. Perhaps showing the futility of escape and his imminent death will convince him to tell me what he knows?' Harry thought. 'After all he was his parents' best friend until he turned on them, based on what I know the only thing that would truly cause him to cower and betray them is the threat of death. He is a coward through and through, and I can use that.'

Harry picked up his comlink and called the cellblock's warden. "Lieutenant, prepare the prisoner in Cell 13 for interrogation," Harry ordered before cutting the link. He grabbed his helmet and made his way towards the turbolifts.

He arrived at the brig's cell block observation station where the lieutenant was waiting for him. "Sir, we've applied the counter-sedative and will wear off shortly," the lieutenant reported.

"Good," Harry replied, holding his helmet under his arm. "When I enter the cell cut the holocam feed and take an early lunch."

"Sir, are you sure that is-?"

"Lieutenant, I can handle an unarmed, restrained wizard with a huge self-preservation complex. I hear they are serving bantha steak today," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Come on guys, it'd be nice to get the good stock before everyone else gets to the mess." Several of the other guards in the block started getting up but a few remained.

"Umm, sir?" a younger human guard asked. "Shouldn't we leave at least one person to keep watch?"

"Ensign," Harry said with an authoritative tone, "there is only one prisoner in this block and I'm sure that restraints meant for Jedi and Sith can hold him long enough for you to take an extended paid lunch."

"Extended lunch, sir?"

"Didn't your younger sister just get into pilot school?" The Ensign nodded. "Wouldn't you think she'd appreciate a decently lengthed conversation?"

The Ensign was finally convinced and replied, "I think she would." He and the rest of the crew assigned to the cell block left for their extended lunches and the warden turned off the cameras in Pettigrew's cell. Harry approached it and put his helmet on before opening the cell door. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of Pettigrew who had still to finish getting the sedative out of his system.

Not much longer as Harry subconsciously radiated anger that echoed through the Force, Pettigrew woke up. He was fearful of his new surroundings and the fact that he could not move a muscle. He obviously tried as he tried to get out of the restraints specifically designed to contain and suppress Force users. "Comfortable?" Harry asked, his voice distorted by his helmet.

"N-no," Pettigrew fumbled out in fear, obviously afraid of the masked man in front of him.

"Good," Harry walked up to the prisoner so he was mere inches from his face. "Now you're going to tell me everything that I want to know unless you want to suffer needlessly, because I will get the information I want one way or another. To be honest, I hope you try to be difficult," he said in a tone that made Pettigrew start to shake in his boots in fear.

"W-what do you want to know?" he quivered in fear.

"Where is she?" Harry simply asked.

"W-where is who?"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he yelled reaching out with a hand, the prisoner's head slamming back into the headrest, for the lack of a better term, with a metallic clang (1). He reached up with his other hand ripping his helmet off. "WHERE IS MY MOTHER, PETTIGREW?!" Harry yelled with one eye glowing Killing Curse green and the other the same color but with a sulfuric yellow tinting the outside of the iris as it slowly crept towards the pupil.

Pettigrew's eyes widened in realization, "Harry?" He attempted to lean forward to get a better look.

But Harry reached out with the Force once more and slammed him back in the headrest. "I will ask once more, where IS SHE?!" Harry spat.

"W-why do you think I know where she is?" Pettigrew cowered.

"Because only one person could have exposed us that night when the Overlord's men found us. It wasn't Padfoot since he swore the Godfather's Oath and therefore couldn't cause any direct harm towards me, Moony had himself Obliviated when he started to feel the pull of Fenrir's pack once more to keep us safe before he exiled himself, and obviously my parents wouldn't give us up. That only leaves you. So answer my question, where is she?"

"I-I don't know!"

Harry released Pettigrew from his Force grip and walked slowly towards the door. "Peter, do you enjoy pain?"

"N-no!"

"Good." Harry raised his hand towards Peter slowly. Then something flipped in Peter's brain as he felt every hair on his body stand on end. Taking a split second to connect hairs standing on end and electricity, he had a sudden realization. However, that realization came at the same time as Harry unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at Peter. The rat-faced man seized up and shook in pain as the embodiment of the Dark Side ran through his body. Harry then ceased his attack, only five seconds had passed but for Pettigrew it felt like hours. Small electrical arcs ran across Peter's body as he groaned in pain, he could even smell what smelled like cooked flesh. "That was but a small sampling of the power I can unleash against you. I could keep this torture going for days on end varying between mental intrusions, chemical injections that would make your pain receptors register even a feather tickling you feel like agonizing pain, or I could just electrocute you some more. In the end you will wish for a death that I won't grant you. So don't waste any more of my time, tell me where my mother is and I will leave you, for a time."

Pettigrew groaned. He knew that he wouldn't get out and that his former friend's son was on the warpath and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. "Snape," he groaned out.

"Snape?" Harry parroted.

"When I... betrayed your family," he groaned, "your mother was taken to one of Lucius Malfoy's pleasure houses, a mudblood like her-." Harry then slammed Pettigrew's head back into the headrest using the Force.

"Don't you mean 'a woman of her blood status'?" Harry forcefully suggested. While this was still insulting, it was much better than assuming that someone's blood was dirty.

"Y-yes, that's what I meant," Pettigrew corrected himself. "A woman of her status wouldn't last long in Malfoy's brothels due to Pureblood blood-traitors and even half-bloods having some societal use, they tend to be rough with them."

"And where does Snape come into this? And who is he?"

"He was your mother's best friend before the Overlord came to power." Harry's presence in the Force flared in reaction to his anger. "It was not a secret that Snape had affections for Lily. In Hogwarts he always followed in her shadow, keeping boys he saw as 'undesirable' away from her while not directly approaching her. After the Overlord took over she was taken away and James, Sirius, Remus, and I went into hiding. We fought back whenever we could and we raided a stronghold and rescued several people including your mother."

"Quit stalling," Harry ordered with an edge to his voice.

Pettigrew whined in fear. "After I... betrayed your family she was taken once more. Once Snape heard he withdrew every last knut he had and purchased her as his personal pleasure slave. Why he still keeps her at the brothel instead of his home, I do not know."

"And where is this brothel?" Harry asked dangerously.

Pettigrew 'meeped'. "Key West."

"Are you certain?" Harry asked, leaning in course enough to stare eye-to-eye with him.

"Yes!"

There was a long, uncomfortable moment of silence where it seemed like Harry was staring right into Pettigrew's soul, looking for any lie. "Then we are done." Harry turned around and used the Force to open the cell's door then used the Force to summon his helmet back to his hand. His back still turned he added, "But if you're lying to me I will come back and make you wish that you could die." Shivers ran down Pettigrew's spine as the door hissed shut.

Harry turned on his comlink while walking towards the turbolifts, "Helm, position us above the Caribbean."

"Aye, sir!" came a reply.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile in Voldemort's throne room._

Voldemort was worried. No, not worried. Concerned would be the better word for this situation. The prodigal boy who had disappeared after an attack at one of his mining sites had returned and with a force he had not seen before with technologies that only survivors of guerrilla attacks and the initial attack on the mining site had whispered of in terror at their power. He was concerned of how fast this New Republic had easily taken over one of the most popular and profitable vacation spots for Purebloods and 'prized' Half-bloods as it was relatively untouched by the industrialization his regime had implemented. Even with the Death Eater forces he had sent as reinforcements didn't return. He had even had more forces sent with trackers attached and even they had gone silent, their trackers dark and attempts to summon them were futile. Either they were dead or something else he couldn't fathom had happened to them.

One question reigned in his mind: 'How?' How could muggle forces, forces he had easily dealt with years earlier, give him this much trouble? Be able to get around magic that rendered most but the most powerful muggle weapons useless in straight-up fights? 'But why attack a vacation spot?' Voldemort asked himself. He tried to remember what was there that could be considered important in any way. There was the old American Army Air Base that had been abandoned well before he came to power. Then he thought back to the end of era of the Old World and the birth of his empire. The Americans and their allies had holed up in bunkers with the rest of their governments. Perhaps his forces missed something after wiping them out? It wasn't like he dealt with them himself, that was a task he assigned to Bellatrix and Fenrir to take care of.

Voldemort reached forward and tapped his wand to the stone tablet which acted like an intercom to his secretary. "Janet? Please be a dear and fetch Fenrir and Bellatrix for me, will you? Thank you," he said in a sickenly pleasant tone that he only kept up to keep the populace calm. He would have his answers soon enough (2).

XxXxXxX

 _400 km above Key West, FL. 12 hours later. Razor's Kiss._

Ghost Team along with Harry's personal strike team were gearing up in the landing bay, their boss stoically strapping on his armor. He emitted an aura of 'don't fuck with me' the entire time that had the two teams unsettled to say the least.

"Boss, what is the nature of this mission?" Ghost Lead asked.

Harry finished strapping a holster to his thigh before answering, "Search and rescue, same RoE as in Hawaii."

Some of the team members gave their commander an inquisitive look. "Umm, sir? We're going to need more information."

"The subject is a woman, late thirties or early to mid-forties, red hair of an unknown length, green eyes, and light skin toned."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir, this mission makes no sense. We have no assets in the island chain we are heading to that were either planted there or any fighters that crashed nearby that are emitting a rescue beacon. Sir, what gives?" he asked respectfully.

Harry sighed. There was no way to get out of this one. "Officially we are recovering an asset with information on several of the Overlord's bases where his key members are stationed."

"And UNofficially?"

"It is still a rescue mission, but the reason is different."

"You found her," a female said from behind them both. Both turned around to see Alina.

"Hopefully, yes of the information I gained is correct."

"I'm sorry, but who is 'her'?" Ghost Leader asked, making sure to include air-quotes.

"His mother," Alina replied solemnly. After all she did know Harry's entire story from beginning to current happenings.

Harry clenched his hands into fists. "She was violated and taken from me. I thought I would never see her again," Harry added. "If there is one chance for me to gain something back that was taken from me, I'll take that chance. The reason this is unofficial is if either Mon Mothma or the other higher ups back on Coruscant find out how personal this is they could order me to relinquish command of this campaign to Ackbar or Nadine. Now don't get me wrong both men are great officers with years of experience, but this is something of which they've never faced before. During the Rebellion they only had Vader and a few of those Inquisitors floating around, but they were primarily assassins rather than frontline soldiers who can literally change the battlefield changing any engagement strategy made. I know these people and how they work, how they think. If I'm taken off this campaign I can only see tragedy for both the people down below and for the galaxy if the Overlord manages to get off this rock. Will he be defeated? I would say yes but not without a lot of casualties (3)." He then looked up to look Ghost Leader in the eye, "So the question becomes, are you with me?"

The soldier paused for a moment before replying, "Sir, we aboard are all like a large family. We'd follow you to the depths of whatever hell you name and we'll crawl right back out of it with a smile on our faces and with the waiting question 'what else, sir!' So yes, we're with you one-hundred and ten percent."

"I'm... glad to hear that," Harry replied, genuinely touched. Harry then turned to the teams finishing putting on their gear. "Alright, boys. It's time to earn some hazard pay!" The rest of the team members raised their blaster rifles and roared in agreement. As Harry turned to leave he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Alina with a worried look. "Please come back in one piece," she pleaded.

"I will."

"All of you, not just your body but your mind as well," she added as she closed in and hugged Harry.

Harry leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, her slightly lower body temperature leaving a cool phantom feeling on his lips as they left. "I'll do my damndest to."

The couple parted and Harry walked towards the shuttle and was joined by another member of the team. "Sir, the Rogues will be on station ready to provide air support," one of the Ghosts reported.

"Are we expecting any opposition?" Harry asked as they walked up the boarding ramp.

"It seems as though the local forces found that their magic attacks did nothing to our craft in Hawaii as they're shielded, so they dug up some ancient anti-air artillery which is horribly calibrated. The Rogues will be taking out the AAA's around the landing zone via Y-Wings and TIE Bombers from Black Squadron."

"Will this become an issue?"

"If they manage to actually calibrate the weapons and use munitions that aren't over fifty years old? Possibly. The aged propellant used in their shells is effective against soft targets, but not against fighters and landing craft."

Harry sat down inside the shuttle across from the team member. "It's unsurprising, all things considering." The final member of the strike team sat down as the ramp rose into place and sealed the pressure inside. The Upsilon-class shuttle lifted off once more and flew out through the hangar's containment field and out towards the planet down below.

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, training room. 2300 hours, Coruscant time. (4)_

The training room. A room commissioned by Harry once he had captured the vessel and taken it into New Republic space. The purpose was for any member of the crew, primarily ground teams, to fight in simulated environments with variables added to make each session as easy or as difficult as the user wanted. The room was fifty feet high and was roughly a hundred yards long and wide. While this room would have been considered wasteful by most naval officials, this ship was Harry's and Harry's alone and he could technically do whatever he wanted with it. Even ram it into the nearest planet of he wanted, though that would be wasteful. Technically the room could be used as a storage area but it'd be unlikely that it would be anytime soon. The room had a viewing room above it that would allow a trainer, overseer, or instructor to overview and control the environment the people inside experienced.

There was already a person in the room sitting at one of the desks looking at the single occupant inside fighting off five other duelist droids wielding vibroblades. Duelist droids were, in this case, reprogrammed Separatist Commando droids from the Clone Wars. Behind the person a door opened. "He's still at it?" a male voice asked as he walked in, setting down a mug of streaming hot Caf in front of the other.

The other took the mug and held it in her hands. "It's unsurprising, all things considering what happened today," she replied before taking a sip. "I'm worried about him."

"Many of the crew are, Alina," he said before sitting next to her. "He handed control over ground operations over to one of the generals and some don't quite know how to proceed right out of the gate."

Down below a blindfolded Harry deflected one blade with his ice-blue lightsaber blade while forcing one behind him into a blade-lock with a second ruby-red blade. The air then distorted around him as the other three leapt at him. Then a barrier of Force-energy left him and threw the five droids twenty feet away. "Round complete," a pleasant-sounding, female synthetic voice said from the speakers both inside the room and the viewing area. "There was a point zero five percent decrease in completion time of-."

"Run it again," Harry ordered.

"Resetting the training program." The droids stood back up and grabbed their weapons once more and positioned themselves in a circle around him while he was once again blindfolded. Harry held his ice blue blade in a standard grip while the ruby one was held in a reverse grip. They stood motionless as they waited for the first the move, lightsaber blades humming, the subtle vibrations of the vibroblades humming borderline silently, the processors in the droids' heads whirring quietly. Then as if by some unstated signal the five charged Harry. He moved before they could come close enough and danced around each of their strikes and counterattacked with lightning fast strikes that left two immediately incapable of continuing.

"How long has he been at this?" the man asked.

"Close to eight hours now," Alina replied.

"Has he even stopped or taken a break?"

"Does stopping long enough for replacement droids to take over where demolished droids were? If not, then no, no he hasn't."

Harry ducked as a vibroblade almost took his head off. He quickly and brutally dismembered the droid. After all, he had to work off his aggression and sorrow off one way or another from what happened.

 **[Flashback start]**

 _5000 feet above Key West, FL._

Flak exploded around the shuttle and its fighter escorts as it flew towards the island. The metal fragments that would have shredded airplanes decades ago bounced harmlessly off the deflector shields of the shuttle, fighters, and bombers. A pair of Y-Wings broke off from the group and started to drop proton bombs on AA batteries around the target location. Those at ground zero of the strikes were atomized instantly and those within the range of the shockwave were thrown violently against buildings which either killed them instantly or injured them too greatly to fight back, forcing them to retreat.

The shuttle landed in a clearing that was more than likely a park one city block away from the brothel that had a statue of Voldemort standing victoriously in a pose that would remind some that had lived before the Overlord's rule of a certain rum drinking pirate on a bottle, but instead of a barrel of booze it was what looked like the remains of humans, elves, and other intelligent magical creatures considered to be beasts or impure. The sculptor, probably commissioned to do so to stoke his ego further, had an animated ring of humans, both intricately dressed and nude, bowing down to him.

As the shuttle landed and the ramp lowered spells splattered against the ship's hull without doing any harm to it. Harry was the first one out with his ignited lightsaber in hand deflecting spells back towards several of those that cast them, killing them instantly without any effort. Seeing the statue, he reached out with his free hand and ripped the iron statue from the ground using the Force, he then balled his hand into a fist and the statue imploded in on itself to make an improvised cannon ball. Harry then targeted a group of five Death Eaters looking on in fear as they didn't see him wielding a wand but was able to perform feats with two hand gestures in under ten seconds that would have taken them several spells that would have taken over a minute total to accomplish the same result. Harry then threw the iron ball towards them faster than they would have expected as only two were able to dive out of the way, the other three on the other hand became red splatters on the wall behind them as the ball crashed into it creating the sound of stone shattering and the squelching sound of bodies being crushed. As the two remaining Death Eaters looked where their comrades once stood and saw the severed feet that were left behind when the ball had crashed into them. Before they could even become to be sick from the sight one was pulled from his position on the ground at breakneck speeds towards the armored and helmeted Harry. The one pulled only had a moment to realize before he died that his head was no longer attached to his body as he could see his body flying away on a different trajectory than his head as Harry had used his lightsaber to behead the wizard. The final wizard who had just seen his comrades killed quickly before they could even wind their attacker shot a Killing Curse towards Harry, but Harry deflected the curse towards the ground instead of the wizard. Harry cocked his head similarly to an owl's as if asking, 'Is that all?'

The hairs on the back of the wizard's neck stood on end and as if by instinct called out, "Protego Maxima!" A silver, translucent shield appeared in front of his wand's tip. Harry, on the other hand, unleashed his rage in a torrent of Force Lightning that blinded the wizard. When the flash was over the wizard felt... tingly as well as a breeze. He opened his eyes and looked down in horror to see he had a charred hole where his heart and lungs once were. He too fell over, dead, but not before saying with his last breath, "Impossible." (5)

If it wasn't for the fact that he was so focused on his task he would have quipped, 'Nothing is impossible with the Force.' He stepped over the body of the extremely dead Death Eater without a second glance. Magic or potions wouldn't be able to save the man in time even if they tried as it's sort of hard to regrow vital organs when your entire torso resembles a holed out, deep fried and glazed pastry.

Harry's strike team walked down the street towards the brothel, heads on a swivel searching for any threats. In the distance they could hear the firing of blaster cannons from fighters and landed AT-ST walkers. Occasionally an onlooker would peep out but would duck back inside their homes; there was an occasional mother that would hide their children from them understandably. While Harry noted their presence, his line of sight didn't stray from the front door of his objective.

Without turning around Harry ordered to the first squad, Ghost Team, "Cover all of the exits, ensure no one escapes. Use stun bolts unless fired upon first." Harry looked at the elaborate, well kept brothel's exterior. It had the same Victorian architecture that made it look like a castle. The walls seemed to be made of stone, perhaps granite or another solid rock used in building. There were windows, but Harry could tell they were only for looks alone and not for those inside to look out at the outside world. After all this was a house of debauchery, and it was marked by a pair of red lanterns on each side of the front doors. The front doors were a set of beautiful double doors that were hand carved with a plant pattern in four different quadrants on each door. It was a shame about what was going to happen to them.

Harry slashed an 'x' pattern into the doors with his lightsaber, meeting no resistance from whatever enchantments that may have been on them, and Force Pushed the doors in. They exploded inward impaling one guard into the back wall of the entryway in the gut from the sheer force. The other guard didn't get a chance to use his wand to cast a spell as Harry cut him down swiftly with a slash of his blade which bisected the man from shoulder to hip. Harry's personal team followed in behind him, slightly disturbed at the two kills.

Harry turned to his team. "Search each room take down any wizard in any way you see fit. Do not harm the women if at all possible. If they have the Death Eater's mark, capture if possible but terminate them if they attempt to cast any spells," he ordered. The team nodded within their helmets. "Stack up." At once the team formed up on both sides of a doorway that lead to a foyer that had two massive staircases with statues of women with idealistic body types nude and posing in 'alluring' poses at the bottom of each staircase. There was a second staircase that led to a third floor. Reaching out with the Force he found that the entire room was completely empty. "Go."

Entering the room, the team split off into four small teams of three people, six covered the first floor and the second six went up to the second floor. Feeling something in the Force, Harry looked towards the third floor. Every fiber of his being pulled him towards it. He walked in a pace that wasn't sprinting, but it wasn't a leisurely walk either. Seeing that his HUD determined that the air quality inside the building wasn't toxic, he removed his helmet. Initially the first thing that assaulted his nose was the scene of sex, which was unsurprising, but it was if the scent had seeped into the very pores of the building. Using the Force to enhance his hearing he heard the pleasured moans of the women, the groans of the partners forced upon them, the sounds of flesh striking flesh, and screams of pleasure. He reached out briefly to one girl's mind and found it was poisoned to believe any stimulus was pleasurable instead of painful, that her mind was filled with techniques to satisfy any client brought to her.

Harry growled in anger and swore to make sure the people responsible for their imprisonment and the owner of the establishment would suffer greatly before he would allow them to die or be imprisoned in some maximum security prison. He did ponder why the wizards inside were completely oblivious to the chaos erupting outside. Harry did figure that privacy charms or wards would keep any activities from leaking from room to room or the entire building was soundproofed from the outside world, not allowing the girls to see anything outside nor know anything of the outside world.

Finally, Harry arrived at the only occupied room with two occupants inside it. Yes, there were two other rooms with two other girls inside it, but this one the Force was pulling him towards. He used the Force to quietly unlock the door and set his helmet on the ground, his extinguished lightsaber in hand, his thumb on the activation stud.

The door quietly opened to reveal a man with greasy black hair, maybe in his mid to late forties, engaging in rough sex with the woman and while her body was enjoying it as she had been programmed to, her eyes said differently. One second is all it took for Harry to realize who this woman was. "Mum," he muttered.

He went from sudden realization to seeing red. The Force enhanced his actions as he ripped the man away with a Pull, he flew into Harry's open gauntlet and grasped at the hand now holding him in an iron grip. The man's eyes widened in sheer shock and terror, as if he had just seen a ghost. "James? Impossible! You're dead!" he gasped out.

"I am not James Potter, but his son." Harry then violently threw the man into to bureau. Seeing that the 'man' was disabled for the moment he walked over to his mother who looked at him with glazed over, empty, lust filled eyes. He reached out with his hand and placed it so his hand rested on her head and his thumb and pinky touching her temples. He then reached out with the Force and entered her mind whilst also keeping his lightsaber at hand, ready for a conflict.

Her mind was a dark place, unsurprisingly all things considered. He was immediately assaulted by more recent memories and experiences. What he saw appalled him. The man that had been having aggressive sex with his mother was the same Severus Snape that Pettigrew had mentioned during his interrogation. The things he had done to her... he wouldn't wish the same on his enemies even during his stint as a Sith. She was forcibly taken nightly and fulfilled his every perverted wish ranging from the vanilla to the more hardcore niche fetishes that always ended in her being humiliated for his own sick pleasure. The worst thing was that she wasn't being controlled by a spell or curse. No, she had retreated into her own mind to cope with her husband's death, her son being forced to watch her be violently violated by a dozen Death Eaters, and see her son taken away, never to be seen again. Her fractured mind had created a persona just to cope with the emotional and psychological trauma, a personality that was submissive and enjoyed everything done to her whether it was the tenderest touches to sadistic BDSM torture with a goofy smile while her original persona revealed in the good memories she had experienced. It made him sick.

Harry walked deeper into his mother's mind, pushing aside different memories that her other side had experienced. Finally he reached the center where his mother was curled up in the fetal position inside a bubble-like construct wearing a white sundress. Harry walked through it without destroying the representation of the state of her fragile mind.

As he approached he heard her muttering, "James, we should take Harry to the beach." She paused before saying, as if she were having half a conversation with someone. "No, it'll be fine. We'll have Remus and Sirius keep an eye out for us." Harry knelt down next to his mother. "We'll have fun. A fun day on the beach. It's been a while since we've had a nice day, hasn't it?"

"Mum," Harry said in an attempt to break her out of her delusion.

"James?"

Harry shook his head. "No mum, it's me, Harry."

"Harry?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes, mum. It's time to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, it is time for you to return back with me."

Fear filled her eyes and her expression changed from melancholy to horror. "No! I'm not going back!"

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and channeled the Force into her mind, calming her. "You need to go back, but this time I'll be waiting for you and will take you far away from this place."

"Far? How far?"

"As far as you want me to. We can even go halfway across the galaxy if you wish."

"The galaxy?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, the entire galaxy. I have my own starship, a magnificent starship that has more firepower than Voldemort and his followers can even imagine."

"Will we be safe?"

"Safer than you can imagine."

She took a moment to think and consider her very limited options. "I don't want to be here anymore," she said weakly.

"I know."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her son, embracing him in a hug. "I'll come with you."

Harry returned the hug and let it linger for a while, after all this was a person that he hadn't seen in almost twenty years. A person he loved dearly. "Come, let's go."

They walked until they reached the bubble's boundary. "She's still waiting out there."

"She?"

She shuddered. "The other me."

Harry grasped her hand firmly. "Leave her to me." They walked through the barrier which felt like going through a shield projector's shield both ways. As they walked hand-in-hand towards where Harry entered her mind all of the floating representations of her memories since their... parting all stretched into a singularity-like event a stone's throw away and condensed into a kneeling shadow. When the final memory flew into the shadow it stood up and the shadow dripped off like oil would until it revealed another Lily, but instead of the kind, gentle, reserved mother he knew stood a clone of his mother that wore nothing except for a set of leather straps that served no purpose to protect her modesty but to form something akin to a bikini but with no cloth to cover her breasts or pubic area, but made out of leather.

This 'Lily' wore a look a nymphomaniac would where her eyes appraised both her mental twin and Harry on how they could please her or how she could please them. She walked towards them in a slow, sultry way that most men would find hard to resist. "Oh Lily, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other," Dark Lily borderline moaned out. "Oh! And I see you've brought a new toy! I've never done incest before," she said in anticipation.

"Begone fragment, your presence is no longer required," Harry commanded.

"Ooh~, a dominant man. I love your type," she cooed as one of her hands started to wander down south while the other grabbed at her exposed breast.

"Lily no longer requires you as a shield as today she will be removed from this place of imprisonment. You can either dissipate on your terms quietly or be destroyed violently and without mercy."

"Let's be rational here, everyone loves sex from the vanillites to those who have more... fun fetishes. Why not keep me around and let me be in control? We'd have lots of fun toge-." She then grabbed at her throat as she was lifted into the air, the real Lily noticing her son's arm extended. "What are you-?" she choked out.

"I gave you a choice, and you chose... poorly." Harry then twisted his wrist and Dark Lily's head snapped around at an unnatural angle; Harry then released her. He walked closer as she started to disintegrate and knelt down next to her. "You were right though and I will not refute that everyone loves sex, but it is better when it's not forced upon someone or someone being manipulated into it." Finally the head of Dark Lily disintegrated leaving only Harry and his mother alone in her mind. "Come mother, it's time to leave," Harry said with his hand extended. Lily grabbed his hand and a white flash removed them from the inside of her mind.

Back on the outside only a split-second had passed. Harry looked onto his mother as her own eyes seemed to gain back the life that they had been missing for years. She looked at him and asked, "Harry?"

Harry smiled at his mother and used the Force to summon Snape's cape and handed it to Lily to cover herself with, given that the fact that all the women in the brothel were always undressed and didn't own any clothing for anything outside of sex, then hugged her tightly, reveling in the warmth he missed for all these years. "Yes, mum. It's me," Harry replied with a genuine smile that he had only had several times in his life. He released her and added, "It's time to go, you won't have to be here any longer."

Harry, caught up in the heartfelt reunion he hadn't truly expected to happen, hadn't noticed that Snape had recovered and had summoned his wand to his hand. Snape stood up, as naked as the day he was born, and shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

Harry, feeling the telltale sign of danger through the Force looked right as the wand was brought to bear and then everything moved in slow motion as Lily, as if possessed, jumped in front of her son taking the white light slammed into her back, slashing her from hip to shoulder.

As soon as she fell to the ground there was a pregnant pause as Snape hit the woman he 'loved' and missed the son of the man he hated. For Harry though, he saw red once more. Snape noted that the young man's eyes changed from their odd Killing Curse green eyes to sulfuric yellow eyes that, honest to Wizard God (6), scared the shit out of him. Harry stood up gave the man the deadliest death glare he could, freezing Snape in his tracks. He wanted retribution. He wanted Snape to suffer. He extended both hands and summoned a storm of blue Lightning that coursed through Snape. But this Lightning didn't kill him like Harry had done to the Death Eater in the park; no, this was meant to make him suffer and feel every bit of anguish Harry had, and he did. Snape writhed on the ground as he screamed until his voice gave out.

Harry was brought out of his anger when he heard his mother say, "Harry," weakly. As he stopped his assault on Snape, Snape fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Harry knelt down next to his mother and noted the deep gash in her back. He knew that she could only be saved if he got her to a medbay with a bacta tank. "Mum, hold on," Harry pleaded. "Medic!" he cried down out of the room.

"Harry, it's useless. I've seen him use this curse before," she weakly stated, fighting to hold on.

"No, no. You'll be fine. We'll get you patched up and by next week you'll be enjoying the sunrise on Corellia." Harry grabbed the bed sheet and pressed it against the wound to stifle the bleeding. But to his avail, it did little. "MEDIC!"

"Harry, I need you to listen. I have something important to tell you," Lily said weakly as she grabbed her son's hand just as weakly. "When we were found I was pregnant with girl. You have a sister, Harry."

Harry was flabbergasted. 'A sister?' "Where is she? What happened to her?" he pleaded.

"I don't know. She was taken from me after she was born. Snape hated James with a passion, he might know what happened to her." The team's medic barged into the room, attempting to keep her alive. "Find her, Harry. Take her away like you... promised... me..." she trailed as her presence in the Force left this plane of existence, an absence Harry could feel.

"Get the defib," the medic ordered as his partner moved to grab the kit.

"No," Harry ordered.

"Sir, are you sure? We can still save her."

"Corpsman, while it pains me greatly to order you to not save her, she has long earned her rest from the horrors this world has done to her." Harry had to stand up and turn around to keep the face of a stable commanding officer to keep them from seeing tears leak uncontrollably from his eyes.

The corpsman checked his chrono and declared, "Time of death: 14:23, local time."

"Have her body taken to the medbay back on the ship and have it placed into cryo, I wish to bury her properly after all this is done."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, what about the other one?" Ghost Leader asked, gesturing to Snape.

"Have him taken to the detention level and have him placed under heavy guard and prepared for interrogation," Harry ordered. "And have the other women been removed from the building?"

"A troop transport was sent to take them to the nearest deprogramming camp."

"And the wizards?"

"To processing to establish their affiliations."

"Then leave the premises and carry out my orders."

"Yes, sir," the assembled group replied in unison.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside the building, emptied of allied soldiers, POWs, and soon to be freed slaves. Harry used the Force and fed his rage into an unstoppable blast of pure Force energy that demolished the brothel and scattered bits and pieces ranging from large walls to slivers that slammed into nearby buildings. Harry turned around and entered the landed _Upsilon_ shuttle and left the battlefield.

 **[Flashback end]**

"Training complete."

"Run it again."

The male shook his head in empathetically. "It really is horrible what happened," the male commented, "to have someone taken from you when you thought you lost them forever."

"I think what we should be worried about, Master Skywalker, is what he'll do next," Alina commented.

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, detention level. Hours later._

The door to Peter Pettigrew's cell opened to reveal a uniform clad Harry. "Pettigrew, I have a promise to keep," Harry said ominously.

Peter looked up in fear. "Promise?" he asked.

Harry walked closer to Peter holding out a pair of Force restraints. "I recall a promise I made to you, that should you provide me the information I required that I would let you go."

"Y-you're going to let me go?" Peter questioned in disbelief.

Harry used the Force to release the interrogation chair's restraints and applied the Force suppressant cuffs to Peter's wrists. "Yes, I am a man of my word after all." They walked together out of the cell to the turbolifts in silence. "Well, I'm not truly letting you go, but you will be transferred to a prison where you'll be able to live the rest of your days doing whatever prison bitches do." The lift stopped and they stepped off at what looked like airlocks that ships could dock to. Harry then placed Peter into an empty one and sealed the door.

Peter turned around to see Harry through the transparisteel portion of the door in slight anger and fear. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to let me go?" he asked over the intercom.

Harry paused, his finger hovering over the outer door control release, before saying, "It seems as though in my grief over my mother's death that I have misheard the airlock number that the transport leaving for the prison would be docking with." Harry then leaned in to the intercom's microphone and said, "Next time make sure you get your deals in exact wording for I am letting you go... out the airlock." Harry then pressed the release which opened the outer doors rapidly, rapidly decompressing the airlock throwing Peter out into space.

Harry turned around and headed back towards the detention level, he had another interrogation that he was going to conduct... personally.

 **To be continued...**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter down. Wow, Harry really went dark there, didn't he? We'll that sort of the fun of this story. But anyway before any more stuff, numbered notes!**

 **1\. I will shameless admit I sort of stole this part of the scene from _The Force Awakens_.**

 **2\. This will hopefully be a plot point I'll use within two chapters.**

 **3\. I do stand by this assessment. The Rebel Alliance and New Republic after the fall of the Empire were used to fighting normal people and the OCCASIONAL Sith assassin sent by Palpatine, they aren't used to people that use magic/the Force in battles so their strategies would have to be reformulated in order to work. Had this happened during the era of Revan or later during the events of _The Old Republic_ this would be a different story as commanding officers knew how to fight Force users.**

 **4\. This entire scene was inspired from _Red vs. Blue_ season 10 where Carolina is training in the training room while North and York are looking on.**

 **5\. For a more detailed idea what I was getting at see The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire "Outlander" trailer, watch?v=YTZxrB3RqRk?t=49s where Valkorian lets out an awesome Lightning attack.**

 **6\. This is a reference to _A Very Potter Musical_ , and another story that I follow that I can't recall what the title is. Will append once someone either points it out to me or I find it myself.**

 **And there we go another chapter down. I don't have any post notes that need to be really pointed out. Other than Harry does have a sister and that's the "something gained" I mentioned earlier. I do have a poll up on my profile for what her name should be, more like how I should theme it. Go now, my pretties and vote! For by the time I update my next story the poll will close.**

 **Next time: The Resistance and Harry meet, Harry goes on an implied rampage, and finds vital information.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Seek, and you shall find

**I'm sorry for the wait on this, however due to the unfortunate violence that went on in Orlando, Florida earlier this month I thought it was a bit distasteful releasing this chapter so soon after due to its violent nature and disturbing imagery that I hope to get across in this chapter. To those of you out of the loop, earlier this month a psychopath who claimed ties and shared beliefs with ISIS, ISIL, and one other group that slips my mind, of which FBI investigators have found those, attacked an LGBT-friendly nightclub in Orlando killing almost 60 people and injuring many more. Let me say first and foremost that this travesty should not be put up on a pedestal for political groups and celebrities to exploit and push their agendas; let the families of these people mourn in peace. That being said, my thoughts and prayers are with the families affected and I encourage you, my dear readers, to do the same.**

 **Depressing stuff out of the way, welcome back! If you'll recall last chapter Harry found his mother and discovered right before she died in his arms that he had a sister that was taken away and now he's going to go find her, no matter what the costs. But before we continue on review replies!**

 **aslan333: I know right? It sort of had to happen.**

 **Joeya12: It's more tragic instead of learning she died years ago as having the person you love you thought was in your grasp to be torn away when you were so close.**

 **Dovakiin1503: As I stated with Joeya above, it's more tragic because while Anakin did know that Shmii was alive she was relatively safe and did eventually learn that Watto did sell her to someone who later married her, giving her a chance at a quality of life she probably would have never had outside of being a slave. Harry was unsure/convinced that she was dead based on how, in this universe, the Purebloods would treat anyone they believed to be under them. It was ironically thanks to Snape that she lived this long at all. Hopefully, you'll be satisfied with the rampage he goes on (by the way, AN #10 is my favorite). As for your final question of how strong is he? Well, that is one of those questionable questions that has a lot of factors to them. For example, Vader had a lot of physical strength due to being a cyborg then had his duelling skills to back that up; in the Canon Vader comic series we see him dismantle a AT-AT walker with the Force and his lightsaber. Revan was an accomplished duellist and Force user that used tactics to decimate his enemies in combination with his bladesmanship and Force usage. I guess in a way he's a combination of the two, he has knowledge of how to run a fleet and warship as well as being trained by Vader in the ways of the blade. As for his true power? I don't know, but I do know that Legends mega-OP Luke Skywalker would wipe the floor with Harry should he choose to. See the Legends story of the Yuuzong Vong where he literally becomes one with the Force in a mortal body to fight them. I'm sorry if that's a bit unclear, but that's all I have on the idea for now as I do have to figure that out.**

 **As for everyone else that gave positive feedback on the last chapter, I thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer.**

 **WARNING: Some content in this chapter may be seen as disturbing to some and I am trying to earn that M rating here. The section will be marked and will be able to be skipped if you think you may be offended. Seriously, I had to watch porn and hentai to get some of these ideas, my computer feels filthy.**

 **Fun fact: This is the longest chapter I've written for this site before!**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _Narrative happening elsewhere in the past._

 **"Communications/Things said in recordings."**

 **[Start/Stop event]**

 **{Optional Music}**

XxXxXxX

 _Two days later, Razor's Kiss cell block._

Two days had passed since Harry had captured Snape and had his mother's body put into cryostasis. There was a reason for this passage of time. When he had Snape put into his new home in the cell block Harry had him injected with a cocktail of the IT0 interrogation droid's interrogation serum as well as LSD. He then sealed Snape inside the pure white room, had the screeching sounds of a very specific species that had a very ear shattering language cranked up to eleven in the cell, had the lights set to their brightest setting and had it programmed to dim and increase in light intensity to further his mother's killer's pain (1). He also had several Yslamiri placed around the cell to prevent any magic from being used in the room.

What did Harry do during this time? He spent his time planning the interrogation he would perform on Snape. He also went to the many camps that had former slaves and released them from their magic bindings. Neurolearning stations were brought down from several ships to give the skills the now freed slaves would need in politics, military tactics, basic homebuilding, economics, cooking, childrearing, various languages used in the galaxy for both trade and basic communication, how basic weapons worked around the galaxy, how to repair a hyperdrive, how to fly a ship, astronavigation, and many more topics they could learn. Of course, this was just a small offering of xenobytes upon xenobytes of lessons they could choose from (2).

Finally, it was time to interrogate Snape. Harry entered the cell, immediately silencing the speakers but leaving the light levels above a comfortable level. As he walked in, his footfalls on the floor echoing. Snape was in the corner of the room in the fetal position, eyes wide open in horror and pain.

"You're a very unlucky man, Severus," Harry said as he approached the pained man. "You killed my mother, used her as your fuck toy for years. Know that I will take great pleasure of killing you, but you can avoid that if you tell me what I want to know." Harry's single sulfuric yellow colored eye stared at Snape, promising death and unimaginable pain.

Snape looked up at Harry, his bloodshot eyes attempting to stare at his hated enemy's son. "I'll tell you nothing," Snape replied.

"Oh, bad choice," Harry said before igniting his red-bladed lightsaber. He then slowly pushed the tip of the blade into Snape's shoulder. The middle-aged man screamed as the plasma blade slowly sank into his shoulder, the acrid smell of burning and cauterized flesh filling the air. The serum still in his system increasing the pain the man felt to indescribable levels. Harry quickly pulled his lightsaber from Snape's shoulder. "We'll try this again. You will tell me what I want to know, won't you?"

"What do you want?" Snape spat out, his hand shooting to cover the now charred hole in his shoulder.

"How does the pleasure slave trade work?" Harry asked in a dead serious tone, his lightsaber held at his side.

"What?"

"You heard me, how does it work? How do they get from wherever they come from before they get to the auction block?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Snape growled out in pain.

Harry reached down and lifted Snape up by the neck causing to choke slowly. "Listen you insolent worm, when my mother came into your possession she was several months pregnant. She gave birth to a girl, my sister and last I checked she wasn't at the brothel. Tell me what you did with her and how the trade works so I can find her. And trust me, I will stop at nothing until I find her and fulfil my promise to my mother," Harry growled in anger before he dropped Snape. "And while I would ENJOY torturing you until you breathe your last, I have better, more important things to do."

Snape was silent, considering his few options: talk or suffer until he died painfully, not even Voldemort's Cruciatus curse hurt as bad as he had experienced over what felt like a week. Harry moved his saber towards Snape's neck, the humming filling Snape's ears promising death or pain. "I'll talk! I'll talk." Harry extinguished his lightsaber, yet kept it in his hand. "I sold her."

"To who?" Harry angrily asked.

XxXxXxX

 _Hangar bay._

Harry approached his freighter, dressed in his armor, to which Luke Skywalker was standing in front of the ramp preventing him from getting on board. Harry walked up to Skywalker and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry, you shouldn't have tortured that prisoner," Luke chided, "it was unnecessary."

Harry stood his ground and leaned in to look his ally in the eye. "Luke, I know what you're doing and it won't work. That kriffing bastard sold my sister off to be molded into and sold as a sex slave so I think my treatment of him is a little warranted!" Harry took a few breaths to calm himself down as one of the plasteel containers collapsed in on itself when his control on his emotions slipped. "If something happened to Leia wouldn't you do anything to get back at the bastards who took her?"

"The incident involving Prince Xizor, though it never came to that," he replied with empathy.

"Listen, Luke, if you really want to help then look inside Palpatine's vault for the Holocron of Bastilla Shan."

"Why would you need that?"

"At the end of Revan's Sith days Shan, with the help of a Jedi task force, captured the then Sith and wiped his memory freeing him from the influence of the Sith Emperor Vitiate and allowing him to return to the Jedi once more. I want to use the same technique on my sister."

"You…what?!" Luke shouted in surprise. "That's a violation of her rights and an abuse of the Force!"

Harry poked Luke in the chest with his index finger. "Do not lecture me on what is right. She has lived her entire life as a sex slave, forced to do things that are depraved beyond our wildest imaginations for her entire life! She knows nothing of the wider galaxy or anything outside of being a fuck toy!" Harry turned around and took a few steps away and closed his eyes, taking a breath, calming himself once more. "She needs better. Deserves better. If that means erasing entire blocks of memory in order to do so, then I will."

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "I…understand," Luke relented. Luke removed his hand. "I'll see what I can find in Palpatine's vault on Coruscant inside his old palace. I won't promise you anything, but I'll get some help and see what I can find."

"Thank you, my friend," Harry replied. He turned around and walked back towards his freighter. He had work to do.

XxXxXxX

 _Resistance HQ. Hours later._

The Resistance was in shock at the most recent reports from scouts and chatter on different radio frequencies of bases being invaded by a single person, all personnel slaughtered, freed slaves removed and taken away. They had dubbed him the 'Butcher' based on how he left the bodies of those who stood in his way.

"It's him, it's Harry. He has been the only one who wields those glowing blades of his," Sirius stated.

"He's gone away from standard tactics. The first days were what a normal invading force would do: create footholds and beachheads, they did that. Their control is growing, most of the east coast of the Americas have been occupied by their forces. However this? This seems more like a personal vendetta. Violent, savage. I've never seen this type of rage before," one of the squad commanders commented.

"I knew Harry before he was taken," Remus chimed in, "he was a kind, caring boy. Whoever set him off like this must have done something terrible."

(3) _Harry walked towards the building located in Kansas. It was the central processing building where they took in new slaves born of current slaves or those born of witches who were careless with their male slaves. They would be taken here to be processed, assessed for their potential to assign work for them. Those that had parents who worked with their hands would be trained and sent to hard labor, those that were female and born of sex slaves would be trained as such at a different facility. They also processed slaves that were being reprocessed, those that were once used for one purpose but were now being evaluated for another._

 _Two guards in garb not associated with Death Eaters attempted to stop him but were swiftly cut down by Harry's twin lightsabers, one ruby red and the other ice blue, which he threw at their heads, beheading them. He recalled his lightsabers before continuing. He walked straight to the front door of the administration building and Force Pushed it open, sending the doors flying at breakneck speeds killing more guards and a receptionist. Without a care he walked, slaughtering all who raised a weapon at him. Most with his sabers, but some with Force Crush and Lightning. Finally, he reached what he was looking for, the record room. The only visible person in it was a young raven haired witch, maybe of twenty years of age._

 _"W-what do you want?" she asked in fear._

 _"Show me the records for incoming infants in June of 1995," Harry demanded, the Force augmenting his voice to sound demonic._

 _"I-I can't do that, it's against the rules." She then found one of Harry's blades at her neck._

 _"You will do it, or you will die and I will find another to do your job." She quickly leads Harry to the requested records with haste not seen in any government department before._

"First, the Central Processing Department in Kansas where only the archivist was left alive," the Commander stated, "then this place in the middle of fuckin' nowhere in China."

Remus looked at the map, "I've heard of this place."

"You have?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "During my recruiting for my own pack I came across this place in China after some of the local resistance members told me to stay away from it, primarily because of the defenses in place. I did manage to sneak in and what I found was just…too horrible to describe." He cringed at the memory of what he found.

 _Harry walked up to the castle in the mountains of China. They had the rustic Chinese architecture that they were known for back during their Imperial days. There was a thick set of double doors with heavy enchantments and ward schemes standing in his way. Drawing upon his rage he ripped the doors from their hinges and threw them behind him. Immediately wizard guards began to attack him._

 _He batted back spells and threw them with the Force with force that crushed their skulls and spines, electrocuted them with Sith Lightning that caused each person affected to die in agony, Crushed enemies so they resembled balls of bleeding meat, and slashed at enemies with his blades decapitating heads and severing body parts from his assailants. The guards were ill equipped for the onslaught of pure hatred and anger that Harry brought to them, leaving only broken, dead bodies in his wake. Finally though, he reached the main building of the so-called 'sex slave training facility', and what he found enraged him more._

 ** _[Skip this part if easily triggered_** (8) ** _]_**

 _a_

 _b_

 _c_

 _d_

 _e_

 _f_

 _g_

 _Inside the main part of the facility were rows upon rows of what could only be described as upright sea cucumbers hanging from the ceiling. On the side though it was clear showing naked women of various ages, some as young as six while the oldest was no older than her late teens, were submerged in some sort of breathable liquid while being raped by tentacles in every orifice while two separate tentacles dug into their nipples doing God knows what. Some had bellies that were distended, as if they were pregnant. They were all lost in lust and Harry didn't need to use the Force to know that they were being influenced by something as, though there was no sound because of the liquid, they were moaning and their eyes were rolling into the backs of their heads._

 _Igniting both of his lightsabers he threw them in a saber throw and severed the bottom of each 'sea cucumber' to which the bottom fell away and the girls inside fell out, the liquid that filled these horrid contraptions spilled out all over the floor. Thinking ahead he grabbed a sample taker and took a sample for later chemical deconstruction and analysis. Each of the girls were coughing up the liquid and starting to breathe in real air once more, some for the first time in years._

 _a_

 _b_

 _c_

 _d_

 _e_

 _f_

 _g_

 ** _[Trigger part over]_**

 _As Harry approached the deeper portion of the facility where he assumed the overseer or manager would be, he stopped next to a girl who was no older than six. What drew his attention to her specifically was her Asian features, red hair, green eyes, and how the Force swam around her. 'She is strong in the Force,' he thought before filing it away for later; after all he had a hunt to complete_ (4) _._

 _He Pushed the doors leading to the manager's office open. The two guards, Death Eaters this time, tried to kill Harry but he tossed both of his sabers at them while dodging their spells, impaling them into the wall with his sabers in their chests, piercing their hearts. The man tried to draw his wand but Harry Pulled it towards his own hand before snapping it. He then grabbed the older man, practically an elderly man, in a Grip._

 _He looked down to see the name plaque. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, finally we meet," Harry said as hatefully as possible._

 _"What do you want?" he choked out, grabbing at his throat futilely._

 _"I want my sister, and you're going to show me the records of where she went, she would have come here in January of 2001. According to the register at Central Processing she has red hair, heterochromatic green and hazel eyes, and light skin."_

 _"I won't tell you anything," he gasped._

 _Harry released him from the grip and Malfoy fell back into his very expensive executive chair before Harry summoned his sabers back to his waiting hands. "That's where you're wrong, you're going to tell me EVERYTHING one way, or another," Harry replied darkly. Harry then placed the Malfoy patriarch in a Force Stasis and dove, quite forcefully, not even caring if the man died, into his mind searching for answers including the records for all incoming and outgoing slaves, where they went, and what the hell he was doing to them here._

"That's…just wrong," Sirius stated looking green. Daphne was looking the same but enraged at the same time.

"I know," Remus replied. "I got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

"A sex slave conditioning camp?" Daphne asked rhetorically. "How could anyone sane do that to those girls?" She immediately thought about her younger sister being placed in this camp, she would have also gone on a killing spree.

"In this instance, I think we can all agree that it's better that this place was destroyed and those responsible killed," the Commander stated to which got everyone's agreement with a nod. While the killing and slaughter that Harry brought was terrible and violent, everyone involved there deserved it.

Sirius looked at the map and suddenly had a moment of realization. "I know where he's going next," he said getting everyone's attention.

"You do?" Remus asked.

"Yes." He then cleared everything off the map and placed pins where invasions took place. "First Iceland and Hawaii at the same time. Then he goes after Key West, Florida for no reason that I can think of tactically, I mean Cuba would have been a better staging ground for operations going into Central and South America as well as the American South as it has a larger landmass, but Key West? Is a bit off."

"I agree with that assessment," the Commander stated.

"Then for whatever reason, he goes solo to Central Processing," Sirius continues, "and kills everyone but one person, said person was taken into New Republic custody along with several thousand slaves that had yet to be processed and moved." Then Sirius points to the location in China. "Then this location in the middle of nowhere which Remus has confirmed is the main facility where they 'train' slaves for the brothels. There's only one logical place he'd go next, the auction block."

"But that's crazy! We've never been able to get close enough to even mount an assault on either of these places," the Commander stated.

"Harry's on the warpath, he singlehandedly decimated a processing center, the primary one which had guards all over the place, and the primary facility for brothel training, the one that Lucius personally oversees. Now while he's not as powerful as he was in his golden years in the Inner Circle, he's still a threat and has his personal guard who he had trained personally by Bellatrix herself, and she's a crazy, hard to kill bint herself so you can imagine what they're like. Harry singlehandedly decimated them all by himself."

"How do we know which one he'll be heading for?" Daphne asked.

"Whichever one has an advanced spacecraft landing and a single guy killing everyone," Sirius replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if we miss him?" Remus asked.

"He's looking for something specific. First, he goes to Processing and gets the location for pleasure slaves and is now heading towards an auction block. We have an occupation, person, and now he's searching for her location and her owner. I have a feeling that even if we miss him by a hair we'll find where he's going next," Sirius declared.

XxXxXxX

 _Slave auction house, St. Petersburg. Two hours later._

'Two assaults down, two more to go,' Harry thought as he prepared to land his freighter. He initiated his comlink and connected to his ship.

 **"Medbay, what can we do for you, sir?"** the other side asked.

"I am sending a sample from the liquid from the site of my last…excursion. Analyze it for whatever properties it has," Harry ordered.

 **"It will be done, sir."**

"Also there was a girl, redhead with green eyes, approximately six local years old. Run a DNA test."

 **"And who should we compare it to?"**

"Mine, look for a familial match on the mother's side."

The other side paused for a moment. **"Might I ask why, sir?"**

"Just check it and give me the results when I come aboard next," he ordered.

 **"Yes sir, right away."** Harry then closed the connection (4).

Harry landed in the forest outside of the auction house. It was a repurposed estate that once belonged to some bigwig inside the USSR before Voldemort took over. The new regime had repurposed it into an auction house and brothel where purchasers of new personal pleasure slaves could 'try' out their new purchases. It was safe to say Harry wanted to demolish this place with a full orbital bombardment, though the Force would have to do and he was more than capable of doing it.

Knowing this would specific assault would need a more…quiet approach than his other two assaults. He threw up the hood of a cloak that he had gotten off of one of the wizards from his last assault of whom he snapped his neck rather than frying him alive or crushing him into a glorified, bloody meatball. His armor was hidden underneath making him a Trojan Horse. He walked slowly, deliberately towards the doors, not drawing attention to himself.

He was stopped at the door by a guard. "You need an invitation, sir," the guard said in a heavy Slavic accent.

"Invitation?" Harry asked. "I assumed this was a public event like all the others." Harry kept his calm, a Grip on his lightsaber at the ready to slay the man where he stood.

"Yes, it is a private event with high-quality stock to be sold," he answered.

"I see…" Harry replied. "Is there any way I might be able to come inside and…see the merchandise?"

"Not without an invitation."

"Very well," Harry said turning around. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"I suppose?" the guard asked in reply. He then felt something grip his throat, choking him.

"It really is terrible that you should die tonight, it's a shame really. You could have gone on completely ignorant about what will happen next." The man's head then snapped at an odd angle, severing his spinal cord, killing him instantly. "A shame indeed, you seemed like a nice kid, but nothing will stand in my way." Harry then flicked his wrist, Force Pushing the body away into the bushes on the property.

Harry then walked into the auction house and what he saw did enrage him, but not as badly as the Sex Slave Conditioning facility. Apparently, the reason why this was an exclusive event was because all the slaves for sale this night were all from the Conditioning facilities like the one he had just assaulted. Currently, there were six women on stage ranging from sixteen to their early twenties, they were all nude and had looks of glazed over lust in their eyes as if anticipating their new master taking them right after the sale. Everyone in the auction house felt a cold shiver run down their spine and looked around for the source, occasionally the Overlord himself would attend these auctions to choose 'prime specimens' for his followers as gifts for their exceptional service. Seeing that the Overlord wasn't in the room they continued on with their business.

To demonstrate their willingness to do anything he commanded one of the girls, a brunette with longer hair, almost pale skin, and a heart-shaped face, to go down to one of the potential bidders and give them head. She willingly, and sultrily said, "Yes, master." She eyed the crowd for someone who looked like they needed a little 'cheering up.' It was just Harry's luck that she chose him. She walked towards him, her hips swinging so that every eye was brought to her shapely hips and rear, her large breasts bouncing with every step she took. Even Harry had to admit that her hourglass figure, and just her figure in general, was very appealing.

As she walked up to him and began to appraise him more closely, her hand started to move towards his package and she said, "You look sad, potential master. Should I cheer you up?"

Harry instead grabbed her chin and turned it to the left and to the right. He quickly probed her mind and found that she was both under some sort of compulsion and the basic Imperius curse. "How much for her?" Harry asked.

"There's a special deal on her today, starting price of five hundred galleons," the auctioneer stated.

"Does she have any specialties that justifies the price?"

"She, like many of our pleasure models, love all kinds of 'attention'," he said before conjuring a leather whip with studs and whipped the buttocks of one of the slaves on stage.

She moaned in pleasure before saying, "Please, master, whip me more!"

"As you can see, they even love it even when you're rough with them, for those of you who like to be a little less than gentle. And they can only be sated for a short time either by ingesting your seed or having it released inside them in either hole," the auctioneer said with a sick sense of pride. The girl continued to rub Harry's armored chest and grabbed at the codpiece of his armor, grinning in anticipation, and that didn't escape the eye of the auctioneer. "It seems she has taken a liking to you, would you like to place the first bid?"

"How many others are you selling today?" Harry asked in an oddly calm manner.

"Around two hundred, ninety-eight percent of which are female."

Harry looked the man dead in the eyes, his cloak's hood hiding his helmeted head. "I would like to buy them all."

The entire room was so silent one could hear a pin drop, well they would have had it not been for the girl in front of Harry humming sultrily. "Y-you can't be serious, that would cost well over a million galleons at base price, not accounting for higher bids!"

"I doubt you can even pay for them." "I bet he's trying to make his own brothel system like Malfoy did." Two random voices stated breaking the silence (5).

"Oh I can pay and I have the offer of a lifetime for you," Harry said calmly, summoning his lightsabers into his sleeve obscured hands.

"And that is?" the auctioneer asked.

"Your lives as payment."

"Our what?"

Before any of them could process Harry's words he pushed the girl down to the ground and ignited both of his sabers then threw them towards the entire group of one hundred and fifty wizards. The sabers, directed by the Force, tore through every wizard without resistance in the room leaving severed bodies behind in his wake. While his sabers ripped through the room he released a torrent of Force Lightning to keep those that weren't already dead in place while his sabers did their job. The seven remaining slaves on stage stood motionlessly with lustful smiles as they hadn't received orders to do anything. When his sabers returned to his hands the last few bodies fell lifelessly with an unceremonious thud. Harry extinguished one saber and placed it back on his belt but kept the other one active.

The only living people in the room were the auctioneer, Harry, and the slaves on display. The former of which was shaking in his boots in terror. "T-the Butcher!" he shouted in fear. "What do you want?! You want the slave girls? Take them!"

Harry Pulled the man so he was grabbing the man's shirt in his fist. "Do you keep records of ALL sales?" Harry asked.

"W-why would you want to know-?"

"Do you or do you not?" Harry demanded, cutting the wizard off.

"We do keep those records, yes."

"Take me to them."

"Don't you just want these slaves here? They'll keep you happy for a long-."

Harry released the man's shirt but grabbed his throat instead and pointed his lightsaber blade's tip to it was microns away from the man's stomach. "Unless you wish to join your fellow pathetic wizards you will take me to the records." The man nodded without a second thought. Harry reached into the man's pocket and drew the man's wand and dropped it wand-tip first into his lightsaber. The man watched in horror as his wand touched the blade and then was no more. Harry then reached out with the Force and severed the Imperius curse on the women in the room as well as the slaves still being kept in cages behind the curtain.

The girl that he pushed down groaned in pain as she grabbed her head. "Master?" she asked Harry, confused at the new feeling of…something.

"You are free now, you have no need for a master," Harry replied.

"B-but what will I do, who do I please?" she asked pleadingly, after all, her perceived purpose in life was now gone. She was trained to please her master in any way even if it hurt her more than her master.

"You please yourself. You do what makes you happy."

"But pleasing you makes me happy." She had tears in her eyes, not knowing her purpose in life.

Harry sighed and relented. "Fine. Go get the others and get dressed and help the others if possible. Collect the wands of the fallen wizards and snap them in half." She happily stood up, her breasts bouncing as she ran to the others on the stage and lead them to the dead bodies of the wizards and began to loot them. Harry then turned his attention to the auctioneer. "As for us, your assistance is required elsewhere." Harry then lead him towards the back of the auction house. If all went well he would have one more stop before finding his sister.

XxXxXxX

 _One hour later._

Six resistance members portkeyed to the auction house only to find it in ruins. It wasn't completely destroyed, but it definitely wasn't in pristine condition. The fact that there weren't any guards there only strengthened the fact that Harry had been there and he had gone on a rampage once more.

"Damn, we missed him again!" Sirius shouted in frustration.

"Maybe we should look inside? Maybe we'll find clues as to where he's gone next," Lupin suggested.

The Commander walked up and added, "I agree. So far he's left a trail of breadcrumbs that's lead us to the next location."

They went inside the eerily silent mansion and were horrified by what they saw. Severed bodies everywhere with parts strewn all over the place. The wizards themselves were stripped down, some completely and others down to their skivvies. In the corner were a pile of wands all snapped in half. They had all read and heard the reports of the other places Harry hit earlier, but that had been after the New Republic had cleaned up and removed most of the bodies. Seeing it raw though, was borderline sickening and disturbing at how much death had happened in one place. It wouldn't be shocking if this location would be haunted years down the road from now.

The Commander knelt down next to one of the bodies and looked it over. "This one has electrical burns," he commented.

"As does this pile," Daphne reported.

Sirius looked around at the bodies. "These are all upper-class wizards, as in the top one percent," he observed.

"How do you know?" Lupin asked.

"Expensive, designer clothing and shoes. Well kept hair with expensive product in it. The bodies were looted but gold jewelry, goblin forged might I add, left behind." Sirius stood up looking around the room again. "This was a high-class auction, the kind where the best stock is brought out to be sold at exorbitant prices even before bidding starts." Sirius looked up and saw what looked like a rune on the side of the room. "I think that's a Recording rune."

"You mean like a magical security camera?" the Commander asked.

"Daphne, you know your runes, right?"

"I got my NEWT for it if that's what you're asking," she replied.

Sirius then levitated her so that she could take a closer look at the rune. "So was I right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

She looked at it closely, examining every line of runic code. "Yes, and it's an expensive one too. The array is set up to record everything that happens in the room and renders the playback as a three-dimensional model."

"Can you get it to play back whatever image it recorded?" the Commander asked.

She shook her head, "No, it has to be stored elsewhere."

"Maybe it's saved in an office behind the stage?" Lupin suggested.

The group, plus a few soldiers, walked carefully across the still cooling bodies of the wizards as one didn't want to fall into the corpses. Finally they made it backstage where there were empty cages where slaves for sale would be kept until they were brought on stage to be bid on. They were small, cramped, and dehumanizing; as if they were cattle or another type of animal. Almost everyone had seen these before, the two soldiers with them had been in them before they were liberated. However, Daphne? She had never seen this in person before and she was disgusted.

Finally, they made their way to the back where an office door was open. The first thing everyone noticed was that the air smelled like acrid, burned flesh. They walked inside to see that a body was sitting in a chair against the wall, its hands posed as if bracing for something, and its facial muscles contorted in pain.

"It looks like he picked a fight with a power substation and lost," one soldier stated.

Sirius saw that several files were on the desk. They searched the room and finally Daphne said, "I found it." She revealed a book, no, more like a tome, and opened it. "Let's see here…How long do you think those bodies were dead for?"

"I'd say an hour," the second soldier replied.

"Ok. Today's date, one hour ago, main auction hall." She then tapped her wand on the set of runes and in the center of the room a hologram-like projection showed the events, with full audio. "Tada," she proudly said.

The image revealed a hooded man inspecting the face of a slave that went up to him, as some auctioneers tended to demonstrate their slaves' willingness to do things that they commanded to display their training. **"I would like to buy them all."**

 **"Y-you can't be serious, that would cost well over a million galleons at base price, not accounting for higher bids!"**

 **"I doubt you can even pay for them." "I bet he's trying to make his own brothel system like Malfoy did."**

 **"Oh I can pay and I have the offer of a lifetime for you."**

 **"And that is?"**

 **"Your lives as payment."**

 **"Our what?"**

The group then watched as the man threw his glowing blades into the crowd of wizards cutting them down where they stood. He proceeded to shock them further when he summoned a storm of lightning, electrocuting those not cut down in place so that the blades could then cut them down.

"He's mentally controlling the blades?" Lupin asked.

"And summoned a storm of lightning without a wand," Daphne added.

"Do you think that's what happened to this sap?" one soldier asked.

There was some more dialogue, mostly of the man demanding to see records of past sales. They then watched as the auctioneer was led away at bladepoint as the slave girls collected pieces of clothing from the fallen wizards and covered themselves before collecting their wands and snapping them. "The feed ends there," Daphne reported.

"Well that certainly explains the slaughter out there," Sirius commented. "Is there anything else?" he asked Daphne.

"No- wait. There's another recording for this room." She tapped the rune on the next page and another projected image appeared, again with full audio.

The hooded man from earlier burst into the room leading the auctioneer. **"Do you have an index?"** he asked.

 **"Y-yes,"** the auctioneer replied. He then went to his bookcase and pulled out a small book and placed it on the desk, the same book was on the desk currently open to a page. **"What are your search parameters?"**

 **"A girl, between the ages of thirteen and sixteen, red hair, heterochromatic hazel and emerald eyes, pale skin, pleasure model, sold from 2001 onwards."**

The wizard wrote in the book the exact key words. Only one result came back as the ink faded into existence. **"She was sold in 2002 to Hayato Yamato of Wakayama prefecture, Japan."**

 **"Your assistance has been appreciated,"** the man calmly said.

 **"I remember her, she was quite the slut; she had sex with his eighteen-year-old son right on the auction room floor. She's a lost-,"** the man suddenly grabbed at his throat and the man had his hand extended as if he were grabbing a glass.

 **"I WAS going to let you live and go to trial for your crimes, but now?"** The man pulled back his hood and removed his helmet revealing Harry. **"Now you will suffer for your indignation."** Harry threw the man against the wall into his chair. Next he seemed to snap his fingers on one hand and lightning enveloped his entire torso (6). He then threw the lightning at the man, causing his screams to echo in the small office as he writhed in pain. Harry didn't relent nor listen to the man's pleas for mercy or remorse at his actions or words, he just kept the lightning coming while wearing a stone face, cold and uncaring. His eyes filled with hate and anger. Finally the man spasmed his last as his flesh melted away showing his musculature in places, fear and pain forever etched upon his face. **"I will find my sister if it's the last thing I do. Just like I promised mother,"** Harry said before leaving the room with his helmet.

To say everyone in the room was shocked was the understatement of the century. Harry had tortured a man to death just for calling a girl, who was his SISTER, a slut. Then again, the man was a slave auctioneer so there was no true love lost for the man. But the biggest bomb of all was Harry having a sister, not just that though, but also the insinuation that his mother was dead.

"That…explains some things," Sirius said, breaking the silence. "The rage, the merciless killing. He found his mother, then she was killed; he wants to make them pay. She must've told him he has a sister, that would explain why he's gone solo in trying to find her. I suspected that Lily was pregnant again, but I was never directly told."

"So what do we do now?" Remus asked.

"We go to this Hayato Yamato's place and meet up with the Admiral and offer our support and gathered intelligence," the Commander replied. "Who is he anyway?"

Daphne looked at the record index. "She was purchased by Hayato Yamato Sr. for his son, as the license is in the son's name," Daphne commented. "The Yamato family runs a major part of the magical ingredient trade network in the Far East. This guy has a lot of power at his disposal money-wise, hiring private guards for his person and his family along with the plantations he runs."

"So he's going to be storming a stronghold?"

"Pretty much, if my intel is correct."

"When has that stopped Harry so far?" Sirius rhetorically asked.

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, hangar._

Harry's freighter was similar to a sardine can, it was packed full of people pressed uncomfortably against one another so there was almost no space for movement meaning he had to push through the crowd to get outside. Slowly but surely everyone on board his private ship disembarked into the much larger vessel. The crew had been notified and were waiting with blankets that were given to each former slave before they were led away to temporary quarters where they would stay until they decided what they wanted to do with their lives similarly how those on the ground were given the same options.

While the free, yet still confused slaves were being led from the freighter an officer approached Harry. "Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Harry asked in turn.

She handed Harry a datapad. "This is a report from items found at the Hawaii FOB, primarily primitive computers. Slicing them would be easy, but only if we can access them."

"Access them?" Harry asked as he looked at the report.

"We don't have any compatible connector that will allow us to access any data. We've put feelers out both in the fleet and on the holonet for those who specialize in older computer technologies." (7)

"Very good, keep me informed. Was there anything else?"

"Initial analysis of the fluid you collected shows that it is an addictive substance that looks like it rewrites neurotransmitters in the human mind to cause them to have similar mentalities to insatiable nymphomaniacs conditioned to interpret anything inflicted on them as pleasurable even if it causes life-threatening injuries. Though this is only an initial analysis as you did mention in your notes that they were breathing in it for an extended period of time and there were other compounds noted but were unidentified."

"Thank you for the update."

"And as for the other request as the medbay is currently dealing with the most recent admissions to the medbay. The technician said that they'd process your request as soon as they could."

Harry sighed, "Very well. Keep me in the know." Harry walked back towards his freighter and felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see the brunette from earlier. "What are you doing here?"

She had a towel wrapped around her instead of being completely nude. "I told you before, master, I want to please you," she replied.

"Kriffing hell," Harry sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Harry noticed the officer was still standing there. "Lieutenant, take her to the neural learning chairs and load up the flight training modules after getting her a proper change of clothes."

"Sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"Master?" the brunette asked.

"If you want to please me, learn a trade and work for me not as a slave, but someone who gives it their all of their own free will," Harry replied, "not because some solution you were exposed to tells you to."

The young woman looked pensive before cheering up. "Yes, master! I will do my best!"

"I do not envy you," the lieutenant commented before she was dragged away by the girl who didn't know where she was going. (9)

It took a good half hour to get everyone off his ship and squared away in temporary quarters aboard the dreadnaught. Finally, he left the ship once more, hopefully for the last time for the 'quest' he had undertaken. The flight was uneventful as he landed on the outskirts of the town he needed to be in. It was even pensive if you wanted to go that far. The night was calm as if signifying the calm before the storm.

He walked towards the mansion on the hill. The very presence of this building in the Force sickened him. He walked slowly, entering the warded property, manipulating the Force to force the wards to allow his trespassing. Lightsaber in hand he approached the front door after not passing a single guard, the pompous man who owned the property thought his precious wards would compensate for actual eyes on the ground who would be able to send out an alarm, well before being silenced that is. He unlocked the door with a small flick of the wrist and manipulation of the Force. The door swung open to reveal a long hallway, complete with a large staircase. It was decorated gaudily as well as prominently displaying animated busts of nude women making suggestive poses. He felt a pull in the Force directing him upstairs. He was lead to a room with double doors to which he assumed was the master bedroom of the mansion. The first thing he could feel in the Force was the emotion of lust coming from the room, and not from a single occupant. The second was the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. The last thing he noted was the smell of sweat.

 **[Disturbing stuffs again** (8) **]**

a

b

c

d

e

f

g

He opened the door quietly to see an entire BDSM sex dungeon in which a group of men surrounded a woman, a red haired woman. Taking a few steps closer he saw that the woman was riding a man below her with his tool in her lower lips while another was pounding away at her ass; a third was forcing himself down her throat. Both of her hands were occupied by two more dicks that she was stroking. All around her a good dozen more men were beating themselves off to the scene in front of them waiting for their turn. The young woman? Her eyes were rolled into her skull, her face flushed, her body covered in bodily fluids. And as Harry had expected she was exposed to the same fluid collected and she was 'enjoying' every moment of this. She was moaning, grunting, and mewling and pleasure. It made Harry sick, and very, very pissed off.

The man that claimed her mouth grunted as released his load inside her. She moaned as she gulped it down. Finally, the man removed himself from her. "Please, master. Give me more! Give me more!" she shouted in ecstasy.

A man who stood behind the now spent man smirked and replied, "Oh yes, my little cum slave, you'll get much more where that came from in all your holes. Isn't that right boys?" The men roared in agreement.

a

b

c

d

e

f

g

 **[End of disturbing stuffs]**

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Both of his blades were in his hands, his fingers on the activation studs, as he walked towards the group. The group felt a chill run down their spines, as though the Angel of Death had come for them. The master of his sister noticed the new addition to the group who he thought was strangely clothed. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am become death, the destroyer of worlds," Harry replied before igniting his sabers, immediately impaling one of the men in front of him through the heart. The man looked down in shock before falling to the ground, dead. After the initial shock of their colleague dying in front of them, they started to scramble for their wands.

Harry didn't hesitate to behead the one mounting his sister from behind and those she was immediately jerking off, and then proceeded to impale the one below her through the side of his head. Those four died immediately.

"Muu~, why'd you stop?" his sister said in disturbing disappointment as she continued to get some action by moving her own body, unaware of the massacre taking place.

The Force alerted him to danger behind him and deflected a lethal curse aimed at him into one of the wizard's colleagues. Said man crumpled to the ground in pain before expiring. Deciding to be especially cruel he Force Crushed the caster in such a way that his spine bent backwards and the man's head ended up his ass (10). Two tried to charge him with enchanted, conjured blades, but Harry Pushed them into each other so that they impaled each other. He then ducked as a Killing Curse sailed over his head hitting another wizard. He then threw one of his sabers that impaled one wizard to the wall by his groin, it was safe to say that said wizard was in excruciating pain; however, he would not have to suffer long as Harry flicked his wrist up and bisected the man horizontally before summoning it back to his waiting hand. Three tried to run but were cut off at the knees by another thrown blade. They tried to crawl away but Harry ended their existence by during their heads off with a simple flick of his saber. Another quarter tried to fling a lethal spell at Harry, but he deflected it into the floor between them before turning the wizard into a living lightning rod via Force Lightning. Finally, there was only one, Hayato Yamato Jr.

Harry froze him in place with a Stasis before walking slowly, menacing even. If the man could move he would've been shaking in fear. "W-what do you want?! I'll give you anything you want!" he shouted in fear, hoping that his father's money would buy him life.

"Anything? Can you give a girl back nineteen years of her life stolen from her?" Harry asked in reply. "Undo the damages done to her caused by both you and others?"

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then you can't give me what I want therefore voiding the word 'anything'." Harry pointed one blade towards the man's groin.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked in horror.

"You have three seconds."

"What?"

"Three. Two." The wizard realized what Harry was doing, he was giving him a head start. He spotted his wand and ran for it. "One."

The wizard then get a searing pain in his leg, like all the nerves in his right leg were on fire, that's probably because they were. He cried out in pain. This was far more painful than any Cruciatus he had ever felt before. He spotted his wand and attempted to crawl for it, 'Almost there,' he thought. If he reached his wand he could apparate away. Then he felt Harry step on his remaining leg and put all good weight on it, had he stomped on it, it would have been broken. Then he felt and uncomfortable heat near his crotch. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed. He looked back to see that Harry's blade was mere microns away from his nude groin.

"Giving you something that you deserve for violating my sister," Harry replied coldly before moving his blade upward, slowly and deliberately. The plasma blade slowly atomized the wizard's scrotum and family jewels millimeter by agonizing millimeter. His screams echoed through the entire room and traveled out into the main part of the manor.

Harry stopped at the base of the man's penis. "STOP, PLEASE STOP!" he cried. "I'm sor- **AAAH!** " Harry continued upwards until the man's genitals were no more (11). "I'm sorry," he cried in agony, tears falling down and splattering against the floor. Harry then released the man. "Thank you, you are most merc-." He was interrupted to feel the same burning from his leg and genitals now in his chest and the smell of burning meat had returned. Harry had stabbed the man in the back into his heart.

Harry kept the saber in the man's back until he was dead. "Apology accepted." Harry then extinguished his lightsabers and placed them back on his belt.

Harry approached his sister who was still attempting to get some kind of reaction from her now dead partners. She looked up at Harry with glazed eyes and said both lustfully and innocently, "Master's friends aren't playing with me anymore, can you play with me instead? Please give me lots of seed to play with."

Harry set his hand on his sister's head and channeled the Force through her, forcefully putting her into a deep sleep. 'Soon you'll be free from this hell,' Harry thought as she slumped onto the corpse of her former partner. Harry disposed of the two corpses in the corner and set her on a couch while he went to what looked like the master bedroom to retrieve a blanket to wrap her in. He found an expensive silk sheet on the bed and took it.

As he walked back to the sex dungeon he felt six presences approach from below, two of which felt familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He ripped the sheet into a more manageable length and started to cover his sister when the door opened. Harry immediately drew his lightsabers and ignited them. "Unless you wish to die, leave now," Harry said coldly.

Three had firearms, slugthrowers, while the other three had presences in the Force. The armed men kept their weapons pointed down while the ones he assumed to be wizards, and a witch, didn't have their wands drawn. The shaggy-haired, bearded one stepped forward. "Harry, we're here to help," he said.

Harry looked around the room. "I have the situation well in hand," he replied. "Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked, studying the man's face for treachery or familiarity. There was…something.

"My name is Sirius Black," he introduced himself. "That is Remus Lupin," he gestured to the slightly more disheveled man next to him, "that's Daphne Greengrass," he pointed to the blonde woman, "that's Commander Ben Abernathy and his men from the Mundane Remnant," he pointed to the men with guns. "As for how I know you? I was your godfather."

Harry narrowed his eyes at them, particularly Sirius. "Where were you when we were attacked?"

"I was investigating a leak in our safehouse network. Someone leaked information, Peter Pettigrew, on our safehouses that would get Resistance members outside the Overlord's area of influence. By the time I heard you and your parents had been attacked I only managed to get close enough to see what they did to your Prongs and to Lily-flower. If we had more men we could have attacked and retrieved you two, but there were too many. We would have been rushing in to our deaths for no reward or gain, just losses." Sirius genuinely looked sorrowful, "It was one of my greatest shortcomings. When you disappeared we, ironically, also mounted our own rescue mission that brought us more allies. The people we took out told us how you were taken by a man in black in a flying machine not of this world, I see that this was not just delirium or a hallucination on their part."

"Then it is a good thing that the Rat is no more, I should have made him suffer more before spacing him," Harry lamented. "What do you want?"

"We want to offer our services in the retaking of the planet from the Overlord."

Harry took time to think while covering his sister. "If I may?" Daphne asked. Feeling no ill will from her he nodded. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his bodily fluid covered sister and incanted, " _Scourgify_." Immediately all fluids disappeared and his sister was clean once more, probably for the first time in years. He finished wrapping her up and took her into his arms in a bridal-style carry.

"We can further discuss how you can assist the invasion effort on my ship. This way," Harry said as he walked past them. They collected a few slaves provocatively dressed as maids that the former wizard owned before heading out to Harry's freighter.

They approached the freighter in the forest and stood in awe, or well what could account to awe. "It's a piece of junk," Daphne stated, referring to the rust stains and some carbon scoring he had yet to get cleaned off.

"Appearances are deceiving," he replied before pressing a button on his gauntlet that released the boarding ramp. "All aboard." They all boarded the freighter. Harry directed the maids and the soldiers to the crew lounge and took his sister to the captain's quarters after sealing the ramp, preventing anyone that shouldn't be coming aboard from doing so. After securing his sister under the covers, as he was unsure if she'd roll off the bed when they left the atmosphere, he headed back to the cockpit where Sirius, Remus, and Daphne somehow found their way to. Harry ran through the pre-flight checklist. The engines were warming up and power was flowing where it was supposed to.

He then felt a tremor in the Force. Less than a second later twelve Death Eater soldiers appeared outside the ship. Harry flicked on the ray shields, they came up right as the first spell fired from the leading wizard cast his first curse, the shield safely dissipating the energy. "Shit, what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked.

Harry reached over on the console and pressed a few buttons in a sequence. There was the sound of moving parts below the ship. Outside the ship the wizards attacking the space ship noticed a eight barreled, Gatling-style gun come out from beneath the ship that emitted an infrared targeting laser. It targeted one of them before spitting out plasma-fire at an incredible rate killing the first three with ease. The rest dove behind cover, flinging spells that either bounced off or were harmlessly absorbed by the ship's shields. "Always have something up your sleeve." Harry then initiated the repulsorlift engines and rose above the tree line before punching the engines.

He took a less steep climb than he normally would as while the artificial gravity generators would keep them attached to the floor in space, the same couldn't be said for inertia and other gravitational forces that forced one into their seat. Finally, the freighter broke atmosphere and was in space. The three Resistance wizards looked in awe at the starfield in front of them. Lupin cleared his throat, getting the attention of the other two mages. "I think we can now discuss how we can assist in the elimination of the Overlord," said Lupin.

"I'd rather discuss this in a conference room with my commanders on my ship."

"I thought this was your ship?" Daphne asked.

Harry gave her a pointed look, "Do you really think I command what you've seen deployed from a freighter?" When she looked down after trying to justify that thought Harry continued, "That's what I thought." Harry maneuvered the ship and leveled it out. "THAT'S my ship."

They looked out the forward viewport to see the massive behemoth that is an _Executor_ -class Super Star Dreadnaught. "That's yours?" Sirius asked with wide eyes.

"So massive," Daphne added.

"The _Razor's Kiss_ , a seventeen kilometer long warship, and she's mine," Harry replied. He then piloted the freighter into the captain's berth, a specific part of the hangar where a VIP could land without having to deal with the controlled chaos that was the main hangar bays. The bay in and of itself was no larger than two yacht-classed vessels across and deep allowing for a personal vessel as well as one from a priority visitor.

Harry landed the freighter and retrieved his sister. When the ramp lowered they were immediately met by medical personnel as Harry had commed them while the three wizards were dumbstruck by the sheer size of his flagship. Harry set her on the repusorlift powered gurney and told the attending medical officer, "I want a complete medical report on her."

"Aye, sir," the officer replied before they left for the medbay. The maids followed as instructed as well.

The six Resistance members followed Harry as he led them to a turbolift. They finally arrived at a conference room that looked out at Earth. A Destroyer or two as well as a few fighters passed by the viewport. "So," Harry said taking his seat at the head of the table, getting their attention, "about your offer to assist the reclaiming of Earth…"

XxXxXxX

 _Razor's Kiss, medbay. One day later._

A pair of heterochromatic eyes opened to see pure white walls and ceilings as well as the pungent scent of aesthetic filling the air. She also noticed she was dressed in some sort of tunic whose material was extremely soft. She groaned as she remembered the strange dream she had. A black haired boy fighting a robot with glowing swords, a menacing figure in a black suit of some kind, a saucer shaped space ship, an ice planet, the same black haired boy from before but this time much older fighting white armored soldiers with strange weapons, him flying towards a planet that looked like a marble with lights all over it, and a giant ship in the shape of a dagger.

She tried to sit up but a hand was placed on her shoulder to keep her from getting up. "Take it easy, you've been asleep for an entire day," a female voice said from behind her.

"I've overslept! Master will punish me!" she cried out.

"Your master is no more," a male said walking into the medbay wearing his New Republic uniform.

"Admiral Potter, I was just going to have one of my assistants call you," the doctor said.

"Dr. Zeigler (12), you know I'm Force-sensitive," he replied in a bemused tone.

She *harrumphed* before saying, "Well, I suppose that I should let you visit her." She walked towards the door that marked this as a private bed in the medbay. "Call me if you need anything." She then left the room with a pneumatic door closing behind her.

"So how are you feeling?" the Admiral asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Who are you, and what do you mean my master is no more?" the young woman rightfully asked.

"My name is Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, New Republic Admiral and commander of the Super Star Destroyer _Razor's Kiss_. As for your second question, I killed him."

"You killed him?" she asked with wide eyes. "But why? Who will I serve now?" she cried in despair.

Harry leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't let my sister suffer at the hands of someone who didn't love her and used her like a toy for his own amusement."

"B-brother?"

"Yes, you're the daughter of James and Lily Potter. You were born three years after I was, several months after we were found out and captured. Mom is dead, she died a few days ago. Dad died the day we were found." Harry looked her in the eye, "I sure as hell wasn't going to let my sister also die on my watch. I promised mother that I would take you away from this place to give you something better. To live your life the way your heart tells you to, not by some spell that compels you to do someone's every perverted whim." They sat in silence as she thought how her life would be now. "Did you ever get a name?"

"No," she shook her head, "they only called me bitch, whore, and a number," she said as she raised her arm to show a series of black numbers under her forearm.

"I remember a few months before we were discovered, mom and dad were choosing names for you. As we didn't have the means at the time to tell whether you were going to be a boy or girl they chose two names: Charles if you were a boy and Azalea if you were a girl."

"Azalea (13)," she said to herself. Repeating it several times. "I like it. For some reason it feels right."

Harry held out his hand to her and said with a genuine smile, "Welcome home, sister. I have so much to show you."

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go that's chapter 5. Lots of stuff happened. I'll do a quick recap here. Harry interrogates Snape, kills a bunch of wizards, rescues a bunch of slaves, kills an elderly Lucius Malfoy and destroys his Conditioning Facility, kills the master of the now named Azalea, and negotiates an off-screen deal with the Resistance.**

 **So before I do take off, notes! You guys should expect this by now.**

 **1\. This was an idea that I got from an episode of** ** _Burn Notice_** **where Michael is interrogated while being under a type of LSD drug in the same type of scenario.**

 **2\. This was an idea that I got from a story from Darth Marrs called "Revenge of the Wizard" (** id: 10912355 **) where a similar technology is used, I thought it was appropriate to use.**

 **3\. This is a new type of past/present flashback storytelling that you might see in a movie or TV show that I thought I'd give a shot at and see how it went.**

 **4\. This plot point will come around next chapter, I think. Just a little something for you guys to look forward to.**

 **5\. The only time I write two people talking like this is when there's crowd rabble going on.**

 **6\. Think of the teaser trailer for the** ** _Force Unleashed 2_** **game. While people do give it a bad rap, so do I for having a fanfiction style story, the effects and fighting system were much better than the first; though in my book the first game's story was so much better.**

 **7\. This is another plot point that I'll be putting in I think two chapters from now. I think that will be interesting to write.**

 **8\. Now note that this isn't that bad in the grand scheme of things, however this is more explicit than what I've written before so I guess this is more of a one-time experiment for this fic in general.**

 **9\. This girl will be popping up from time to time as part of the crew. I still don't have a name for her so if you have suggestions go ahead and leave them in a review, if I like them I'll credit you with the idea (so guests that means leaving a name I can reference that you'll recognize).**

 **10\. Out of all the deaths I wrote in this chapter, this was by far my favorite from a dark humor perspective.**

 **11\. As a man this scene was quite painful to write because I had to mentally think of that.**

 **12\. I needed the name of a medic/doctor, Dr. Angela Zeigler from** ** _Overwatch_** **, aka Mercy, fit the bill as a cameo character I suppose.**

 **13\. After closing the poll earlier today, an overwhelming amount of you decided that I should name Harry's sister after the "Evans family tradition", which if you recall is naming the girls after flowers. I looked through a list of flowers on the net and went with Azalea. So that's now her name, Azalea Potter.**

 **And there we go, another chapter complete. Hopefully, after this is out I'll be able to work on that Black Lagoon crossover that I promised I'd get to. Some final parting words before I go: I still need some more characters for the Resistance so I ask you who should also be a part of the Resistance. Leave suggestions along with your reviews or through a PM. No character is off limits though I do reserve the right to take or not take them as a member. One final note is that I am posting the occasional new pilot in my pilots repository (** id: 11896737 **), why not check them out? I mean I posted my prototype (not final) Ahsoka/Harry pairing crossover pilot there, why not check that one out?**

 **Next time: Harry gets more news and gets information concerning the Overlord from a long dead former enemy of Voldemort.**

 **EDIT: As of 17:55, 6-22-16 review responses were added as they were initially excluded due to rushing to get this chapter out.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ghosts of the Past

**Hey there guys and welcome back to another chapter. Hey, so you know that disturbing stuff last chapter? Yeah, that wasn't easy to write as you'd imagine. Still, my favorite part was the stuffing of that one guy's head up his own ass. That one made me laugh. As for the other stuff, not so much. Luckily though this chapter has none of that. For any of you wondering what Hermione's fate is, that's been decided already so no suggestions on that front. There are others that I am definitely undecided on and I will be welcome to hearing ideas for. I mean, I sort of want to do some Weasley bashing, but I sort of want to cut them a break since I've done a lot of fics/pilots where that is what is intended for them; I mean I did kill off Percy as easily as one would cannon fodder. Let me know what you think on that.**

 **PS: Bonus points for those who got the Timothy Zahn book reference from the chapter's name.**

 **PPS: Did you know that Thrawn is going to become canon once more? Oh joyous day Legends/EU fanbase! That's one more character that's become canon. Now if we can only get Revan and his friends canon then everything would be well in the universe. Well, the Star Wars universe that is. As you can tell I like the Extended Universe (Legends) stories and characters.**

 **And now, review replies.**

 **Sajuuk: That's precisely what I eventually want to do in the end, at least with careers and such. While Harry might be focusing on the ladies in person before was because of his mother and sister, it is implied that other forces have been freeing both men, women, and children alike. While they would be needed to be trained in New Republic/Empire tech, it would be easy for them to assist, and have been implied to be doing as such and now more open with Harry's taskforce being at the head of the assaults. As for the fate of Ron and Hermione, I'm not quite sure what I want to happen with the rest of the Weasley clan, but Hermione will appear next chapter. Draco's fate for now has yet to be determined, but he will show up later. As for the cult, that sounds like an interesting idea and if I do implement it I'll be sure to credit you for the idea.**

 **aslan333: This chapter is a little lighter in topics, but it still has that dark undertone.**

 **robert32514: Read on, dear reader.**

 **And thank you to everyone else that reviewed last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my laptop and my copy of MS Word. See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 **[Event start/stop]**

 _Flashback text._

" _Flashback dialogue."_

" **Ethereal dialogue."**

XxXxXxX

 _Four days later. Razor's Kiss._

It had been a rough three days, Coruscant time mind you, that Harry had gone through after finding his sister and bringing her back aboard his ship. Day one was primarily reassuring Alliance Command that he was still mentally fit to command an entire battle group, managing future pushes in cities around the globe, and his sister herself. In fact, he remembered the discussion he had with the head medic the other day.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Two days ago (one day after retrieval). Medbay, Razor's Kiss._

Harry had just gotten out of a very long holocom with Alliance High Command. It seemed as though either someone narced on him or a freed slave or refugee mentioned him going on the warpath just to save one person in particular, never mind the fact he shut down a major facility that dealt with reprogramming girls to become living sex dolls and the fact that he took down one of Voldemort's major players and associates that kept the slave trade moving like an oiled machine. The call ended with Harry being watched for further mental degradation that would cause him to lose command of the fleet and the operation. But at this point, he didn't care as he had the one remaining member of his family in his custody.

Midway through the call he had received a call from the medbay that he was forced to put through to his voice message mailbox until he had a chance to look at it. In fact, he had only a split second to take a peek at the caller before his attention was brought back to the call at hand. When he had gotten out he checked the message and found that Dr. Zeigler wanted a word with him concerning his sister and two other things he needed to be in the loop of. So he made his way down to the medical bay, being on a Super Star Destroyer it was larger than normal Alliance bays on the Mon Cal cruisers or on standard Star Destroyers.

He walked in to see the medbay currently at full capacity. Most were filled with those Harry had brought back from the surface from the auction house. He even saw the attractive brunette that had come on to him strongly in the auction house who only gave him a wink while she sat in one of the beds. Harry then spotted the good doctor and approached her. "Doctor," Harry greeted.

"Admiral," Angela replied in turn. "I see that you were cleared for duty."

"Not entirely, though Command says they're keeping a close eye on me."

"Indeed. The actions you took were quite out of character for you. But enough of that, I assume you're here for my reports?"

"I am."

"Very well. I'll start off with the easiest one," she said as she handed over a datapad to Harry. "This was the first girl that you named 'Ka'ra' that you asked us to keep an eye on and inform you of her condition. She is currently doing fine at the northern FOB. She had vaginal tearing, unsurprisingly considering her previous station. She had subcutaneous bruising on her abdomen around her womb, it seems as though she was beaten there within the last few weeks. She had a modified cocktail of drugs and other elements in her system to ensure she served her former master's every whim while retaining some semblance of free will."

Harry paged through the document and looked at the details. "I remember the pig saying that she was one of the newer fads going around in the markets. Slaves that had more free will than their fellows from previous sales."

"Going into her bloodwork we found signs of the aforementioned cocktail of drugs that you said they called potions, however there were markers for pregnancy hormones."

"She's pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Was. She miscarried not too long ago. I assume that's what the bruising was for. We are currently unable to find her parents from the current population of the Freed, as they've liked to be called."

"I would like to take custody of her if possible."

"Any reason why?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, I can't really put my finger on it." Harry shook his head as he unsure about the feeling. "I do feel some sort of kinship with her. The brother-sister kind."

The doctor thought to herself before sighing. "Very well. She will be transferred to Coruscant."

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"As for the second and third, these are where it gets a little more complicated," she said as she handed over three datapads to Harry. "The first of which is simple. The girl you found at the 'training' facility," she had to say that with distain without feeling sick, "that you felt the need to have a DNA test done on was completed during your meeting. She came up with a confirmed familial match with your mother's side of the family, only one generation down further."

"In Basic, doctor?"

"She's your niece, Admiral." Harry suspected the result but he didn't need to ask for her to continue. "We also compared the girl's DNA to your sister for confirmation and came up with a paternal match, the little girl is your sister's daughter."

"I want her-,"

The doctor cut him off. "She's already in route to the _Kiss_ as we speak, Admiral."

"Thank you, doctor." Harry then brought up the two datapads to read. "Where does this become 'complicated'?"

"We finished the chemical analysis of the fluid that you recovered from the training facility. We found that the most amazing property of it was the fact that it was oxygenated meaning those submerged in it would be able to breathe even though their lungs were filled with fluid. If we could figure this out then we could try and adapt it into the medical field into things such as bacta. But the rest of it? It has several different chemicals, or potions, that when administered to a human or humanoid causes their nervous system and brain to be overridden with a series of commands and triggers. In this case the tentacles that were forcefully ravaging the girls would continue to provide a pleasure-based stimulus that would then carry over into the brain, the fluid would then carry the triggers and implant them."

"Causing every bit of actual pleasure or pain to be received as pleasure to their brains, causing them to want it more," Harry finished.

"Indeed. We also found that the longer one of the girls was immersed in the fluid the more zombie-like they became when exposed to sex based triggers. The shortest one was submerged was a few weeks while some of the older girls had been submerged for at least a decade. It's just not right what these… beasts did to these girls, someone needs to pay for it," Angela said, empathy filling her with sorrow.

Harry rested his hand on her shoulder. "The man responsible for these girls' torment was taken care of by me, personally. He suffered greatly for his actions," Harry reassured her.

"Good, they deserved it."

"And for my sister and niece?"

"They, like many others will probably need years of therapy to deal with what happened to them, whether they understand it or not. Your sister might never be able to have a normal sex life or a normal relationship due to how she was treated. But that's the pessimist side of me talking. Is it possible for her to have it? Yes, but it will be a long and difficult road ahead for her. As for your niece she, with therapy, should be able to live a healthy, normal life and have a normal relationship once she gets older as she has time to see what a normal, real relationship looks like. One of the properties that the fluid has is it induces accelerated physical age to that of a post-pubescent teenager. The longer you're submerged the older they'll look."

"So they're aging them physically to sell them faster?" Harry asked as his anger was barely contained.

"It appears so as it was only the case for about twenty percent of the girls released from the 'tanks.' Can we technically call them that even? Well, they did contain that fluid so technically they would," Angela rambled.

"Doctor," Harry said in an attempt to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she then noticed the look that the Admiral was giving her. "Sorry. It appears that both your niece and sister were briefly exposed to that specific 'potion' in the fluid causing them to appear slightly older. For your niece about a year or two older. For your sister though I have no idea unless you want me to do an expanded drug search in her bloodwork. Since your niece was exposed to it I have no idea how she'll develop exactly within expected parameters that you'd have for children growing up normally. She could begin puberty earlier than other girls her age or go through it when a girl of her age would be expected to." Harry browsed through the datapad some more. "As a doctor I do have to ask what you intend to do with both your sister," she peered down at her own datapad, "Azalea and her daughter."

Harry sighed, "I am going to give them the life they deserve. Perhaps I'll find them a place in a small town on a Corellian world where they can adjust to galactic society. I'm going to have to hire private tutors for both Azalea and her daughter, even if I use the neurochairs they'll only understand Basic and maybe know Aurebesh but none of the customs or history of the galaxy. It will take time, but I want to see them both happy and safe."

 **[Flashback end]**

The first night Azalea and her daughter spent the night in the medbay to ensure they were physically able to be moved elsewhere. He had the mother and daughter moved into his quarters since A) they were exceedingly large as they were the captain's quarters, and B) Harry was unlikely to actually use it over the next few days other than to genuinely sleep. During that first night his fleet helped gather up the leaders of each Resistance cell on the planet. Each continent, other than Antarctica, had a cell running; though the old Antarctic research base was a meeting ground that current group leaders would meet at to exchange sensitive information with each other. The four that were the most active were the Americas, Europe, Asia, and Oceana. Africa was active, but not as active as the other four as there were still large European influences established before Voldemort took over.

Harry had the European cell order a 'pow-wow' with the other cells at the meeting grounds (Antarctica) to exchange intelligence on the New Republic. They didn't expect the head of the entire taskforce to bring them to his flagship to discuss things further. With the assistance of the groups and their intelligence they were able to get a plan of attack to push on towards big cities like New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Rio, Sydney, Tokyo, Beijing, Moscow, Cairo, and a few others with minimal damage to the suburbs and housing outside the cities. Sorties were already going out to start strikes on Los Angeles launched from Pearl Harbor, similar strikes were being planned for the others as well.

At the end of the first night Azalea was reintroduced to her daughter who she named Sakura as her hair reminded her of the cherry blossoms that she would occasionally see blooming outside windows when she wasn't 'working' (1). The thought of her 'working' like that brought on occasional fits of rage where objects would float violently around Harry until he took a deep breath to calm himself. It was an awkward meeting between the two as they were complete strangers being reintroduced to each other. But there was something there, maybe it was the Will of the Force even, that caused them to embrace and break out in tears of joy after a short standoff. There was, of course, sadness; after all, Azalea has missed out on raising her daughter and Sakura not knowing who her mother was.

It is said that parents and children, especially those that are strong in the Force have a connection with each other, not as strong as twins would per se, but strong enough to acknowledge it. Luke said from time to time that he'd have dreams, that he now knew as Force induced visions, where'd he see things from another's point of view and hear a young woman's voice speaking; he now knew that was Leia. Harry hadn't the pleasure of actually speaking on a personal level with Leia Organa if she had dreams of things Luke saw so he didn't know if worked both ways or just one for them; then again they were the only set of twins that were Force-sensitive so far. Harry was also unsure whether this also applied to a Force-sensitive mother and child as they too would have had the same amount of time together that twins would have.

The second day began extremely awkward for Harry as he crashed in his quarters and forgot that his sister was staying there in what could be called a 'derp' moment. It wasn't like he completely forgot, no, it was at the back of his mind as he was thinking of the operations that he would have to organize in the morning for the next wave of assaults against Death Eater strongholds outside of major cities. The general idea was to starve the cities out of resources while airlifting supplies to families on the inside of the cities showing that they did not support the Death Eaters but wouldn't destroy families caught in the crossfire. It was a tactic that he had gotten from saved history books that the United States used for a blockaded West Germany to win the hearts of the German people during the Cold War. When he had woken up he found his sister in his bed completely naked with her hand down his sleep pants with her fingers doing very wrong yet not-so unpleasurable things to him. It didn't help that his niece had snuck into his bed as well and was just as bare as her mother was, but luckily she was still fast asleep looking like an innocent angel who needed some clothes. Yes, a very awkward morning indeed.

After rushing into the fresher for a very long, cold shower while Azalea sat on his bed in confusion, he spent over an hour with Alina explaining what was considered socially proper and what wasn't; the biggest two being that you wear do NOT give your older brother a 'handy' nor do you sneak into his bed wearing nothing at all. While Alina took time from her down-time to explain social mores primarily pertaining to adult females and girls, Harry made his way down to reacquisitions to acquire some fatigues, one in the standard female adult size and one intended for a bothan as they resembled children in size and had explained to the 3PO droid in charge that he would be back later with another requisition order for clothing. When he had returned to his quarters Alina had finished explaining why Azalea should be wearing something to bed if for nothing else as to set a good example for Sakura. While this was a bit hypocritical coming from her as she did sleep often in the buff, especially when she spent the night with Harry for obvious reasons, the point still stood where Azalea needed to set an example for her child whether she was entirely comfortable with it or not. After that Alina took their measurements and Harry placed an order for an entire wardrobe to be delivered to his apartment on Coruscant while a week's worth were to be sent to the _Kiss_.

The day after that had gone MUCH smoother than the previous day did. Alina decided to spend the night in his cabin the previous night after unusually, for them, calm and quiet lovemaking. After Alina had walked out of the fresher dressed for the day she spotted an adorable scene of Azalea cuddled together with her daughter on her bed sleeping peacefully with smiles on their faces. Alina had snapped a shot of it with her datapad and sent it to Harry. The rest of the day had gone as planned as the assault on Tokyo had begun and many of the civilians were staying out of the way of the troopers sent in to eliminate key Death Eaters and Death Eater forces in the city and surrounding area.

The fourth day though? It was another weird day for Harry. How? It started off with a Force Vision in the middle of the night showing him a white bearded old man, who Harry guessed was in his early forties or fifties at most, fighting a just as old enemy with black hair in some seaside village while a bunch of onlookers watched as these two dueled not with a blade, but with a stick of wood. A wand. Harry then woke up in a cold sweat with a raging headache that wouldn't let him sleep. Harry had opted to stay in Alina's cabin that night. It was a much smaller cabin than his for obvious reasons. It had a sizable bed in the sleeping area and a private fresher that offered a sonic cleaning and water shower. It even had a small 'study' area near the door complete with holonet terminal, desk, and chair; these cabins were all assigned to bridge crew. To make sure his sister and niece didn't wander off he had a pair of female guards stationed at his door to take care of any issues if they were to arise.

He made his way out of Alina's quarters quietly in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that had one of the large gym chains on Coruscant on it and sat in the Ops Center, a room in the command tower which monitored all currently ongoing operations and allowed commanders to augment battle plans accordingly. In a space battle various ships would be displayed along with the distance and tactics that would be transmitted to battlegroups and group leaders to execute created plans (2). When Harry walked into the room the staff stood up and saluted him, however, we waved them off as he wasn't even dressed in the uniform for his station. He sat down in the luxurious recliners and watched how on the other side of the planet where it was day, as he had the _Kiss_ placed in orbit above the continental United States, as his own shock troopers of his own idea that were dropped from another Destroyer, _Freedom's Progress_ , hours earlier via orbital drop pods fought their way into a suburb outside of Sydney to establish a beachhead to start the deployment of walkers and tanks to push further to take the city. He also watched as bombers that were retrofitted with supply drop pods dropped said pods in the poorer areas of London.

As Harry watched these operations on multiple screens happening simultaneously around the globe he idly thought about how his job of freeing the slaves around the globe was made easier by the day as the wizards and witches in the Resistance used his 'Imperious Breaker' to free more slaves and trained the older Force-sensitive now-former slaves how to use it made his job all the easier. It was spreading like an uncontrollable virus like the Blue Shadow once had been centuries ago. Harry couldn't ignore the siren's call of the land of sleep and dozed off sitting in the recliner, his head propped up by his hand and elbow that rested on the chair's armrest.

One moment he was watching the screens in Ops, the next after a single blink he was somewhere else entirely. It was white and misty. As if someone had a bad camera lens on their datapad taking an image but it corrupted when saving. As he looked around he looked down at himself, seeing that he was wearing what he was when he fell asleep. There were two people standing amongst a sea of whitewashed fallen bodies unmoving. He approached the two they took up stances that weren't dissimilar from traditional lightsaber duel stances, primarily the salute used by favorers of the Soresu stance. The older of the two Harry recognized, it was the old, white bearded man he saw in his Force Vision earlier. However, the other he didn't, or at least not entirely.

"Tom, my boy, there is still time for you to return to the Light," the old man said. "You must not go through this horrid plan of yours, not even my old friend was this cruel."

"Your plea falls upon deaf ears, Albus Dumbledore," the wizard named Tom replied. "Look around. Your allies are dead, and you too shall join them. Soon all shall bow before the name Voldemort the Immortal!"

"No, you didn't, did you, Tom?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

Tom became enraged and shouted, "MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT!" He then pointed his wand and shouted, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

Dumbledore pointed his wand just as quickly and shouted, " _Expeliarmus_!"

A green jet of what looked like plasma collided with a red stream of liquid in the middle between them, clashing. Each fighting for control over the other as one would push a little and the other wizard would push back. "Oh, Albus, still using non-lethal spells even as you are surrounded by my allies?" Voldemort chastised in the most patronizing tone he could, following it up with laughter.

For whatever reason Dumbledore's eye shot immediately towards Harry and paused on him as the old man tried to interpret what it meant. "I already see your downfall, Thomas. Everything that you attempt to build will be destroyed either by one man's hand or it will be destroyed by fire that will forever leave this world barren, leaving you to rule over a ball of glass floating in the void," Dumbledore said calmly.

Voldemort laughed once more. "And now prophesying my so-called demise as you are about to face your own! How quaint."

"It is not prophecy if it is the future already set in stone. You shall be defeated by one whose power is beyond both of our comprehension both in the ways of magic and warfare." Dumbledore then flicked his wrist causing the beams of light to crash into the ground beside them, kicking up dust that covered their battlefield. As the dust cleared the two combatants hadn't moved an inch. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can imagine," Dumbledore said calmly (3).

"The dead having more power than the living? Ha! You are becoming senile, old man!" Voldemort laughed.

"You fear death, but yet I welcome it. To the intellectual death is just the next stop on the Next Great Adventure. I lived a long life and accomplished much. Do I regret some things that I had direct involvement with? Indeed I do, you were one of my greatest failures that another will have to clean up. I should have handled you differently than other students, and now, for my folly, I and many others will pay for it. That is my greatest regret."

Voldemort then pointed his wand towards Dumbledore and shouted with more malice than Harry ever saw when Vader trained him, " _Avada Kadavra_!" Another sickly green jet of Force energy streamed towards Dumbledore who didn't even defend himself in any way. The beam struck the old wizard who fell back with closed eyes as a Force ghost remained where he once stood. Voldemort walked over to the fallen wizard's body and gave the new corpse a kick or two as if he was expecting the old wizard to have one last trick up his sleeve to either avoid death or surprise him one last time. After getting no response from the body he then shouted in glee, "I DID IT! I KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Ha ha!" He then picked up the wizard's fallen wand before walking away, almost skipping in glee as a wild, black haired woman followed on his heels like some sort of lapdog.

The Force ghost then walked over to Harry and looked him in the eye before chuckling, "So what I saw wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me." He then stopped and then became serious. "Find my grave, there I will tell you the secret to defeating Thomas once and for all."

"But where do I look?" Harry asked.

"In Scotland outside of Hogsmede. He built a monument around my tomb memorializing my death as the catalyst that began his empire," the ghost replied. He then looked at Harry's attire, "You might want to make yourself presentable as that will stand out."

Harry then jolted awake and found that he was back inside the Ops room. "Sir?" a woman asked from his left. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked to see one of the shift commanders for the first shift at his side. "Yes, commander. I am fine. Please have word sent to the hangar to prepare an A-wing for me," Harry ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said before she left.

Harry then stood up and walked to his quarters, taking a turbolift to the command tower's quarters. When he arrived at his quarters the two guards stood at attention as he entered. As he stepped through and the door closed behind him, his leg was attacked by a red-haired bullet of a child wearing a short statured mechanic's jumpsuit that wrapped her arms and legs around his leg that giggled while saying, "Uncle Harry's back!" Harry did look down and his niece smiling up at him.

"Hey there, kiddo," Harry greeted after rustling her hair.

"Hey!" she shouted back indignantly before releasing her leg 'hostage' and stood up only to turn her back to him, pouting cutely.

Harry then turned his attention to his sister who was just walking into the room wearing a set of gym clothes consisting of shorts and a short sleeved shirt that was a bit tight in the chest while it fit well everywhere else. "I'll be gone for the rest of the day, if you need anything ask either of the two guards stationed outside."

"Where are you going?" Azalea asked.

"Planet side, I have some business to take care of. And before you ask what kind, I don't know."

"How do you now know?" Azalea asked as Sakura stopped her pouting and stared blankly at her uncle, confused at what he was saying.

"The Force is a very complex entity that no one truly understands why it draws certain people to do certain things."

"When will you teach me to use the Force?" Sakura asked excitedly. She didn't ask what the Force was as Harry had explained that the second day.

"The thing is, I'd be a terrible teacher," Harry admitted, "I'm pretty bad when it comes to patience and teaching requires a lot of that."

Sakura looked saddened and kicked at the ground, "Aww, but I wanted you to teach me."

The only reason that she was so disappointed was because Harry had told her about her very strong Force potential as well as her mother. Harry knelt down and ruffled her hair again. "But I know someone much more powerful than I am, and he's looking for students for his new Jedi academy."

"Who?" Sakura asked excitedly, she was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Luke Skywalker. He's one of the most powerful Force-users I've ever met. Only Darth Vader and the Emperor can match up with him if not overshadow him in sheer power alone."

"Wow!"

Harry then stood up. "Actually, I want both of you to attend his academy."

"Harry, why?" Azalea asked, feeling as though her brother was pushing her away.

Harry sighed. "We have a power within us that many envy. I've heard some joke that if they had what we had they'd use it to scratch that small spot on your back during long space travel when they're in a fighter. We have a responsibility to the galaxy to use our abilities wisely and responsibly. I was trained by both a Lord of the Sith as well as a Jedi, though I was trained more-so as a Sith rather than a Jedi. I feel its pull more than I would like, I use it more than I probably should; like when I searched for you. I killed many in rage. I know that balance between the two teaching is key, but how can I teach someone when I myself have yet to figure it out?" Harry admitted as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He delved through his wardrobe until he found something similar to what the rich would wear in Pureblood society, a Jedi's cloak covering business attire that he was forced to get for a meeting with the Banking Clan one time. It looked like a slightly updated suit, tie, dress pants, dress shoes, white button up, and a suit coat.

This would have left him vulnerable, however he did have one defense. The entire ensemble was layered with both graphene and micronized Mandalorian Iron allowing for a flexible suit of body armor. After testing it out personally, he found it could take several blaster bolts at close range and in the same spot before failing so while it wouldn't be suitable for the battlefield, it would work as a clandestine armor. After all, that Banking Clan meeting was expected to go sideways and the armor itself was expensive. As in he had to trade an AT-PT to a trader on Mandalore to not only acquire the miraculous metal, micronize it, hire a tailor, and assemble the discreet armor in between the parts of fabric. The end result was a lightweight armor, though much heavier than normal clothing, that could take several blaster bolts before failing.

Pulling the brown Jedi cloak around him he walked out to see Azalea still waiting for him, Sakura was at the cabin's table coloring on a datapad with a stylus. Harry turned to Azalea and said in a hushed voice, "When I get back you will have to make an extremely difficult decision."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"On board, in custody, I have the man who sold you to those wastes of life."

"You mean…?" she trailed, her eyes widening in both horror and shock at the reveal.

Harry nodded. "The 'man' known as Severus Snape had an attraction to our mother during his childhood which was warped into something else after our father rescued and later married her after the Overlord's rise to power. When our family was betrayed and discovered she was sold to him when she was pregnant with you. Because you 'reminded him' of our father, Snape sold you off. As I feel that I will kill him if he says anything more than what I have already extracted from him through interrogation, I want you to decide what his fate should be. I can have him shot in the head and spaced, spaced alive, dismembered by lightsaber until he's no more than a stump before finally allowing him to die, electrocuting him though Force Lightning until he's nothing more than a brick of charred mass, or he could be carted off to Oovo IV or Kessel to be a prisoner for the rest of his days."

"You want me to decide?" Azalea asked in shock.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders to both comfort her and get her attention, "He's the one that caused the terrible things that happened to you. He could have taken you in and raised you as his own, but he chose not to. He chose to subject you to years of horror that I would not wish upon anyone with sentience by selling you to Lucius Malfoy's pleasure houses. I feel as though it should be you that decides his fate as you were the one who had their life affected the greatest by him."

Azalea was conflicted as she looked towards the floor. On one hand she wanted to violently kill the man that had subjected her to horrors she would be haunted by for years to come, she considered maiming him so that he would no longer be able to harm others again. But on the other hand she wanted to see him just be imprisoned for the rest of his days, to feel the same hopelessness that she felt in the back of her mind, surrendering to the horrible fate she had been subjected to, succumbing to the 'pleasures' that she had not only been programmed to like, but others that she learned to like.

Seeing his sister's facial expressions and feeling her inner turmoil in the Force he interrupted her thoughts. "You don't need to decide now, but I do want you to think about it, alright?" Harry asked, his hands still resting on her shoulders.

She looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "I'll try," she admitted with a weak smile.

Harry smiled as to comfort his sister. "Let the Force guide you in your decision." Harry then exited his quarters, knowing what weight he just placed on his sister being the power of life or death over the man who subjected her to a life of sexual servitude with his decision to sell her off. He made his way towards the primary turbolift bay he considered the temptations she would feel to go kill the currently powerless man in the cell block in rage. It would be easy, she could just waltz down there with a blaster and put three bolts into Snape, two in the heart and one in the head. Harry had instructed the guards attached to her to allow her to go to the cell block and confront Snape if she chose to. Whether she would kill him or even go at all would be left to be revealed upon his return.

As he waited in queue for the lower level lifts to arrive on his level, an officer ran up to him. "Sir," she cried out, gaining Harry's attention. Harry saw her approaching and remembered seeing her occasionally on the bridge as she was Intelligence. She had platinum-blonde hair tied in a military bun, violet eyes, a heart shaped face, and a body that most would drool over. She wasn't overly slim nor was she too 'thick', but just right though she would be considered slim.

"Lieutenant Stormborn," (4) Harry acknowledged her as the turbolift door slid open, allowing the occupants to leave. He got in and the Lieutenant joined him inside the lift.

"I've been trying to find you all day, sir," she said in her high Corulag accent as she handed him a datapad.

"What's this?" Harry asked as he started to read a report as the turbolift started to move downward.

"We were able to extract some initial data from the servers we found at the old base. It keeps referencing one specific word 'Ascension' over and over again. However, that's the only data we've been able to recover through reading the data tapes with jerry-rigged console connections. We have an expert enroute, a Wookiee, that will arrive later today."

Harry thought for a moment. "I've heard of a legend that in the age of Merlin that Merlin never died, he just ascended to another plane of existence similar to how some Jedi have over the millennia. Maybe it was a project to attempt to get as many people away from the Overlord as possible by forcing an evolution to the next state of existence, or ascension if you will."

"Can those who aren't Force-sensitive even pull that off?" the officer asked.

"It's… possible," Harry admitted, but was still unsure. "There are some Buddhist monks that are able to reach enlightenment which transcends this physical plane, but whether they're Force-sensitive is a question for another time. All living beings have the Living Force coursing through them as it was said that Darth Nihilus was said to have drained several planets of life through his expertise and knowledge of the ability known as Drain that killed everyone, both Force-sensitive and normal person alike; those who are actually able to access the Force are, of course, called Force-sensitives." The door opened to reveal the hangar. Harry stepped out and the lieutenant followed him. "But I don't think it's referring to a spiritual ascension rather an ascension of a different kind."

"A different kind?" the lieutenant replied, taking back the datapad as Harry approached his prepared A-Wing.

Harry hopped inside the A-Wing and started the boot-up sequence. "We'll find out as soon as our Wookiee engineer and our computer slicers can get into that computer." The engines began to warm up giving off their signature hum. "Report any progress as it comes in," he ordered.

"Aye, sir." The canopy slid closed and the A-Wing leapt from the hangar at a speed that pilots normally wouldn't. And with the admiral's departure the lieutenant went back to the bridge.

XxXxXxX

 _Hogsmeade. Dawn._

There were a few reason why Harry chose an A-Wing over an X-Wing or one of the many TIE fighters on board the _Razor's Kiss_ , one of which was the size it took up in terms of landing area needed. The X-Wing required a twelve and a half meter long by roughly thirteen meters wide landing space and while the TIE Hunter with folded S-foils was much smaller than an X-Wing; an A-Wing, on the other hand, only needed nine and a half meters, approximately, in length and approximately two to three meters across in landing space. The second reason was the speed of the fighter itself. It was still being used as a counter to the Empire's TIE Interceptor fighter and had the advantages over most other TIEs due to its concussion missile launchers and shields. One of the other reasons was that it was much quieter than a TIE as TIEs have a tendency to 'scream'; not to say an A-Wing was silent, but it was much quieter than a TIE.

Harry passed over Hogsmeade Village and Hogwarts proper at high speed and a decent height as to let the instruments on board scan the area for possible ground threats ranging from anti-air weapons to any spotting equipment. Seeing as there was nothing on sensors, he forwarded the data back through the battle-net for further analysis before landing in the forest near the village. He landed and deactivated the fighter in a certain sequence taught to fighter pilots during the Rebellion that allowed for quick start up if needed, even by remote commands given from a command bracelet or another type of device.

He disembarked the fighter and headed towards Hogsmeade. His journey to the village was uneventful, in fact it was quiet… too quiet for his tastes. He reached out with the Force and only to feel only the presence of trees and animals like some deer and similar animals. But for whatever reason the forest felt… empty, unnaturally void of life. There were echoes through the Force that told him that there were entities here long ago that had lived and thrived here, but now they were gone, although he didn't know if it was from them leaving and finding new homes or because they were exterminated. He could feel the remnants of fear and sorrow, even pain although he did not know the reason why.

He finally reached the tree line and saw the village. It was a small, quaint village that had the air of the type of town in which everyone knew everyone. In fact, he probably would not have minded living here in another life if it weren't for the fact that there were several things in this town that he despised. First and foremost was that this town reminded him of the old Orwellian dystopias. First there was a clear distinction between who was rich and who was poor; that being that the rich, being the Purebloods and Half-bloods of influence, were dressed in the finest of clothing and wore jewelry from the top designers and master craftsmen, and had an air of superiority around them. The second class being the poor as they were dressed in what was little more than rags made from potato sacks and thick thread that did jobs that were above what the slaves did, but below the station of the 'elevated'; such jobs were public transportation or precise manual labor that required critical thinking. Third were the slaves and what made them stand out was their lack of dress from the waist up for both man, woman, and child alike. There were very few in Hogsmeade but most trailed after their masters carrying items that they had purchased, females were standing in street corners wearing what little that could be called lingerie trying to seduce potential buyers for the brothel in the center of town, and there were even a few in a storefront window modelling whatever this season's fashion was. The latter was the least demeaning for either sex as they had to just stand there.

Another thing that really disturbed him was the fact that everyone was going about their daily lives as though their planet wasn't under invasion from a technologically superior civilization and the leader of said invasion was walking among them. This did make Harry wonder what Voldemort's propaganda machine was telling the public. One would think that not hearing from friends and family, especially those that were from prestigious families that came from other countries that had children going to Hogwarts. Either they were overconfident in the power of magic over a force they had never encountered before, or they were being kept in the dark on what was going on. Neither boded well for them when the time came to actually invade Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

Harry walked through the creepily peaceful village with his cloak's hood up as to not draw attention to himself, especially if former classmates of his father were to see him. The villagers and children on a weekend trip from the school paid the black cloaked Harry no attention as he approached his destination. The monument that the Force ghost of Dumbledore led him to was… gaudy to say the least. It was over the top in many ways. If Harry were to make a comparison it would be similar to the Jefferson Memorial in terms of a structure constructed around the statue and grave in question. Many Greek styled columns surrounded the statue that allowed many potential visitors to 'appreciate' the 'work of art' on display. The statue itself was a massive ten foot high figure that was animated similarly to the statue that Harry had crushed and used as an impromptu wrecking ball not too long ago. The animation cycle started with two wizards, Voldemort and Dumbledore, pointing wands at each other, a 'spell' made of stone impacting the stone Dumbledore which then fell to the ground 'lifeless', finished by Voldemort standing victorious over the old wizard's cooling 'corpse' in a pose not dissimilar to a pirate placing a foot on a treasure chest. The cycle seemed to repeat itself endlessly showing Voldemort killing the strongest wizard since Merlin, although that was more than likely exaggerated.

There weren't many people inside the 'memorial', but Harry did see a tour group consisting of school aged children. He stepped closer to hear what the tour guide was saying, if only to get a general idea what it was even about and what dribble the masses had shoved down their throats.

"And here you see 'The Final Battle', a statue generously donated by the Malfoy family depicting the battle and subsequent defeat of the strongest wizard of his time: Albus Dumbledore," the tour guide recited in an almost too cheery, read forced, tone to the children. Many of the children were ooo-ing and ahh-ing at the statue.

"How strong was he?" a boy asked.

"Strong enough that he defeated Gellert Grindlewald during the second great muggle war. The old Light Lord fought with our Lord for days before our Lord slew Dumbledore on the very ground you stand upon right now."

"He must be the greatest wizard ever!" another child shouted in amazement.

The tour guide just laughed in a pleasant way. "Of course he is, he's Voldemort, Overlord of Earth."

As the tour group left to go to another propaganda spewing location Harry, on the other hand, stayed and stared at the statue. Not because it fascinated him, though that's what those around him thought, to Harry the statue felt like a place where Voldemort would put someone's body if he wanted to humiliate them for an eternity. Harry reached out with the Force and felt the presence of the ghost that he had spoken to in his vision. There had to have been a way to enter the statue, so Harry started to look for any type of entrance that someone could use to access the inner chamber that contained the more than likely grave and coffin itself.

Harry looked around for close to a half hour before he finally saw two guards standing next to a stone door that looked out of place on the statue. In fact, Harry wondered how he missed it when he started, it wasn't like it was all that subtle. The two brown haired, brown eyed men were definitely security guards, but not Death Eaters meaning they would have little to no training. There were several routes he could take to remove them. The first was the most direct: killing them quickly and quietly, although he would then have to hide the bodies and hope no one found them. The second was getting them to walk away to investigate a possible sound, however, there were no vehicles like cars nor speeders that he could exploit the alarm system of. The third was so ludicrous that he only thought of it as being amusing at most. 'Might as well try that and see where it goes,' Harry thought.

Harry reached out with the Force and tapped the right guard's shoulder. The guard looked at his partner. "Yes?" he asked.

The partner returned his glance and replied, "What?"

"You tapped my shoulder."

"No, I didn't," the partner truthfully denied.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't, you're just imagining things."

The guard looked at his partner skeptically before 'harrumphing' and turning to look forward once more. Harry then reached out and tapped the guard's shoulder again. The guard snapped to his partner once more, "There you go at it again!"

"I did not, you bloody idiot!" the partner argued back.

"Yes, you did, you faffing cunt!" the guard shouted.

"Did not!" the partner shouted back.

"You are such a fucking liar!"

"I'll duel you to prove that it wasn't me. If I win you have to admit that you are just imagining things, but if you win I'll admit that it was me," the partner proposed.

The guard didn't stop to think for even a moment that he was abandoning his post and whipped out his wand. "Then it is an honor duel!" The two then ran off to the courtyard to duel with a crowd gathering around them to see the result.

Harry's jaw dropped in shock. 'It worked? Seriously?' he asked himself. He was gobsmacked, for the lack of a better term. While he was glad that he wouldn't have to kill the two idiots to gain access to the grave was good, as he wouldn't draw attention to himself, he was just bewildered are the idiocy of these two guards that were fooled with a tap on the shoulder and not a Mind Trick or any other Force technique. Just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating the results, he looked out towards the courtyard in front of the monument and saw the men standing ten paces away from each other. "Force, that did work," Harry muttered (5). As the two idiots began their duel Harry returned his attention to the very casual looking door that looked like nothing more than a standard door you'd find on any house. It looked to be just your average, run of the mill, wooden door. Feeling that something was off, he reached out with the Force and felt layers of Bastardized Force (6) traps, most of which were pretty nasty like boiling one's blood.

Knowing that he had to go inside he reached broke the enchantments by using the Force to snap them like a pair of scissors snipping a thread. Feeling that there was no tingle from the Force warning him of a threat, he checked behind him to ensure no one saw him and entered. The interior was a dome-like structure made of stone. A beam of light was shining down from the center of the dome onto a carved stone coffin lying in the center of the room. The coffin itself was a cube made from marble at a first glance sitting on top of a very small four-sided pyramid with a flat top that raised it up from being on the floor to being at knee height (7). As he walked closer he could see markings etched into the sides of the cube that weren't an epitaph of sorts. He recognized a few of the characters while others were definitely in other languages, however, Dumbledore was an English wizard and therefore should have had English as the language written on his grave. The thing he noticed about these different symbols and letters, for the lack of a better descriptor, were set in some sort of sequence. And they weren't just on the coffin itself, but were on the floor and on the walls as well leading up to the source of whatever created the light above the coffin.

"I see you found your way here," an ethereal male's voice said from beside him. Harry turned to his right to see the old man from his vision, although he was blue and translucent. "You know, you look like James did when he was younger, and you have Lily's eyes."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

The old man's ghost casually walked in front of him so that he was standing in front of the coffin. "I am he."

"Why did you summon me here?"

"I did that?" Dumbledore asked while cupping his chin in thought. "Oh right, yes, yes I did. You wish to destroy my murderer, who is the Overlord, as well as bring down his empire of slaves and Pureblood oppression. An admirable goal. What do you know about the Overlord?" Dumbledore asked while a stone bench rose out of the floor, to which he sat on.

"Not much," Harry admitted, also taking a seat next to the old wizard. "I was told that he was a powerful wizard who came out of nowhere and singlehandedly managed to rally the Purebloods and influential Half-Bloods behind his agenda and was able to take over the world using unknown means sometime in the late sixties to early seventies."

Dumbledore chuckled. "He didn't come out of nowhere, much to my own wishes. He was born Thomas Marvolo Riddle in 1926, son of Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle senior. Born of a squib and a muggle, albeit through the use of a potent love potion."

Harry was surprised and his jaw dropped. "You mean he was never a Pureblood despite preaching it and its supremacy?"

"You are correct. I've had a long time to think about the reasons why he was able to do this. I knew him in his childhood when he was but a wee lad learning the ins and outs of magic, well you'd call it a Local Application of the Force, but it's the same energy regardless. Had I known what he would do after he defeated me, or the atrocities he would commit both to himself and others, I would have killed him myself."

"The ends justify the means," Harry added.

"That sort of thinking is a slippery slope," Dumbledore chided. "I don't know exactly how he was able to take over the world, I can hear some of the guards talk outside from time to time. Back when this statue was originally built I heard that it was a tome of sorts that Voldemort found that gave him the solution to enslave the world to do his, and his followers', bidding. Back to my original thoughts though. I theorized that he originally wanted to destroy the Pureblood social group do its very… not forward thinking individuals that make it up. As you can see, technological advancements have stagnated, while I don't think that they would be doing any better if they did have better advancements in technology against you and your forces, but maybe if things had been different in the past none of this would have ever happened."

"If I ever figure out how to use the very obscure ability known as Shatterpoint, I'll let you know," Harry joked. After all, Shatterpoint was very obscure, so obscure that only one Force user has been known to use it in the last century, that being the deceased Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Anyway, my thought is that young Tom dabbled in Dark Magics so twisted that it twisted his very mind and soul to the point where he didn't want to destroy the Pureblood class as it was then and now to make it better for all, but ended up joining them and rallying them to become his willing puppets. But enough of an old man's rambling of a past that cannot be changed. You want to kill Voldemort, yes?" Dumbledore asked, staring into Harry's eyes as if he were staring into his very soul.

"Yes," Harry simply answered.

"Killing his body will be easy as all men must die from old age, poisons, injury, or by accident. We cannot avoid death, it is a part of life. However, the soul is a different thing altogether."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I said before that it would be easy to kill him, you could bombard his palace or Hogwarts, should he take up shelter there which I would believe he would, with your armada and kill him, but his spirit would still remain. The soul is a complex thing. You can avoid death if you are willing to make sacrifices for it."

"Sacrifices?" Harry asked, feeling unnerved.

"In order to stay on this plane of existence, one must either become a ghost, or one with the Force or tie your soul to a physical object that will remain in this plane while your body is dead. This object which houses a whole or fragmented soul is called a Horcrux."

"Horcrux?"

"An extremely Dark ritualistic magic object. The purpose of this object was highly debated during the sixteenth century until it was deemed too Dark by the Order of the Unspeakables to discuss outside of general knowledge of what it was. For hundreds of years the only way to know what a horcrux is was through word of mouth, and even then it was very slivers of information. I personally had any references purged from the Hogwarts library shortly after I became headmaster."

"I've heard of such a thing existing," Harry interrupted, gaining the old ghost's attention. "There is an old Sith Sorcery or Sith Magic technique, it was never distinguished which one it was, that allowed for a practitioner to store their soul to keep itself from rejoining the Force. One of the most infamous users that Sith know of, as well as some Jedi texts if you look hard enough, is Freedon Nadd. Although how such a feat was accomplished is unknown as the Jedi were very careful to make sure any texts were either deleted or physically destroyed to ensure no one could recreate the techniques. It's just another technique lost to the ravages of time."

"I wish it were the same for the horcrux," Dumbledore lamented. "Tom managed to gain the knowledge of not only what it was but also how to create one by manipulating one of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers into thinking that he was only doing research for a project for another instructor. Without going into the ritualistic details of how one is made, you create one by either putting your entire soul into a container, like some Pharaohs of old did, or you can split off half of your soul into an object therefore allowing you to create more than one and not making your one container a target that would make you vulnerable by killing an innocent, usually a child or baby as the catalyst that fuels the ritual."

It was then that several realizations snapped into place for Harry. "He created several, didn't he?" Harry asked warily.

"If you recall, I saw you during my duel with Tom and you saw me looking into his eyes, in fact I was looking into his memories, using his possible demise as a way to bring forth the locations of where he might be hiding his horcruxes."

"That's why you lost?"

"No. I knew that even if I were to kill Tom that day that his fanatical supporters would kill me by ganging up on me. Regardless of how powerful I was, no one can survive long against a constant barrage from multiple targets at once." Harry agreed. That's the only reason that a ton of Jedi died during the execution of Order 66, most were ganged up on by all of their clone troopers. "From my knowledge he created five by the time I faced him. I don't know their exact locations, but I do know descriptions he had in his mind and what objects they were. A diary from his childhood in the possession of the Malfoy family, a locket with snakes on it belonging to Salazar Slytherin hidden in a seaside cave, a goblet belonging the Helga Hufflepuff kept inside Gringotts vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, a tiara belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw hidden in Hogwarts, and his snake familiar Nagini who never leaves his sight."

"You said that he only created five at the time, why do you suspect that?"

"I suspected that he would create a sixth Horcrux, therefore making the parts of his soul total seven."

"Is there a significance of the number seven, other than it being a prime number?"

"Yes, there is," Dumbledore replied. "There are three 'holy' numbers in magic that are used in significant rituals. Three, seven, and thirteen. In Judeo-Christian beliefs three is holy because it represents God's three parts and seven is holy because it is seen as the number of completion. Although I am unsure of thirteen though it could be the number of the tribes of Israel. But back on topic, Tom got it in his head that having six horcruxes and having his soul split into seven parts would make him a god amongst men, a demigod if you would. How he managed such an impossible feat, I do not know."

"And what would this sixth Horcrux be?" Harry asked, now knowing that his task would be much more difficult now.

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I theorize that it might be the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you notice three of the five objects belonged to Hogwarts founders, he had an obsession with them in his younger years as during his first year at Gringotts he discovered that he was a long lost heir to Slytherin, a line long thought to have died out. He obsessed over the founders and their personal objects and finding them. He found that one girl, Hepzibah Smith, had possession of both the locket and cup and stole them from her after framing her house elf for murder. The Gray Lady occasionally talks to me when she can slip away from Hogwarts and told me that Riddle convinced her to show her where Rowena Ravenclaw hid her tiara before her death. Although I don't think he will use the sword though."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I made sure to have my old partner Fawkes hide it where he wouldn't be able to find it. Though I do not doubt that he would try to make it a Horcrux in order to 'complete his collection'. I do think that he would use one other artifact, the Gaunt family ring."

"Why would he choose a ring over a sword belonging to one of the founders?"

"Because of the sigil on the side of the ring, one being a stick within a circle within a triangle. Do you know of the legend of the Three Brothers?"

Harry remembered back to his mother telling him bedtime stories from and old book. "I think so. Isn't that the one where the three brothers cheat Death of their souls and he gives them each one material item request to which each of them is rigged in some way to be in Death's favor?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The eldest asked for a wand that could never be defeated in battle, although the gave its loyalty to whomever defeats the wielder. The brother was killed in his sleep for the wand, giving Death the first of the three brothers. The second got a stone that would allow him to speak to the shade of his dead fiancé. He became depressed at the thought of living without her and killed himself, giving Death the soul of the second brother. The third, however, was smart and asked for a part of Death's cloak that would allow him to become invisible even from Death himself. Eventually the brother passed the cloak down to his son before he went with Death willingly as he was ready to die."

"What does this have to do with the ring?" Harry asked.

"There's always a little bit of truth in legends," Dumbledore replied. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered Ahsoka saying that to him once. "The three items are real, I've handled two of them personally and seen the third set on the ring of the House of Gaunt. Legend says that if one were to gather all three together they would become the Master of Death. Voldemort does not want to die and would want to gather these three items together. He already has two, the stone in the ring and the wand."

"What about the cloak?"

"I hid it somewhere safe, somewhere familiar to you. A place you have not been to in twenty-two years."

Harry's eyes widened. "The house in Godric's Hollow."

"Do make sure you take it with you to prevent Tom from becoming powerful beyond our understanding," Dumbledore said in a very grandfatherly tone that made the situation awkwardly off kilter from how serious it should be.

"How do I destroy them?" Harry asked.

"The Hollows? I don't know." Dumbledore then realized what Harry was asking about. "Oh, the Horcruxes. Not many things can destroy them as they are made from Dark Magics that make them borderline invulnerable to most attacks."

"Borderline?"

"There are two confirmed historical ways that a Horcrux can be destroyed by Basilisk venom or Basilisk venom imbued weapons, or the curse known as FiendFyre."

"Why is this?"

"Basilisk venom is highly acidic and melts through just about everything. As for FiendFyre it's a curse not dissimilar in properties to muggle Napalm in which it keeps burning until the target in question is consumed completely until only ash remains." Dumbledore put his hand to his chin. "There are very few Basilisks around and the only one I know of is in the depths of Hogwarts being used by Voldemort as a weapon when needed."

"Weapon?"

"It can eat entire people whole. If it bites you, you die within a few minutes unless you have a crying phoenix near by to neutralize the acidic poison. Its eyes can kill numerous foes by sight alone if you look directly into its eyes and petrify enemies and potential prey by reflection. And its massive size allows for it to crush enemies either by constriction or by its sheer body size alone."

"How hot would a Horcrux have to burn to be destroyed?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "At least hot enough to melt tungsten, why?"

"Would this work?" Harry asked before pulling out and igniting his lightsaber, its icy blue hue lighting up the area around them with a snap-hiss. Seeing Dumbledore's amazement he explained, "It's a blade made of plasma inside of a magnetic force containment field capable of easily cutting through steel like a hot knife through butter at temperatures exceeding three thousand degrees Kelvin."

"But how do you control something that hot yet it is cool feeling when it is near to the touch?"

"Space magic," Harry replied as if it explained everything (8).

"Space magic?"

"Space magic. Some things you can't really explain."

Dumbledore thought for a moment, stroking his ghostly beard. "That might work. FiendFyre is known to make metals melt before consuming them. Your blade should be able to destroy them."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about these Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"They are extremely dangerous to the touch as physical contact can cause possession if the soul wishes to. Knowing Tom he would have put traps either on or around the horcruxes to ensure only he could access them. Some are compulsion charms that make you want to touch them while others may just outright kill you."

Harry stood up and deactivated his lightsaber before placing it back in the Jedi robe's sleeve. "Thank you for your assistance," Harry said with a slight bow.

Dumbledore waved it off, "It was nothing, really. I only want to see the world live in peace rather than this warped society that Tom has plunged it in to. These people do not deserve to suffer for one megalomaniac's dream. You know, at one time I believed that muggles and magicals would be able to live together in harmony, muggles and magicals combining their strengths to improve society to lead it into a new age."

"If it makes you feel any better, that's what I intend to do after he has been defeated."

Harry turned to leave but was stopped by Dumbledore calling out, "If you'll listen to one last request from a long dead wizard?" Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore once more. "I'm sure you noticed these runes on the ground, coffin, and walls. These runes keep my in place and keep me from moving on into the Next Great Adventure. If you would be so kind as to free me and send me on my way, I would be eternally grateful."

"And how would I do that?" Harry asked.

"Destroy the statue. By destroying the statue you'll break the runes that power the animation above us and that will allow me to be free."

"He imprisoned you after death to power his narcissistic statue?"

"Chalk it up to one more sin he has committed against the living."

Harry thought for a moment, he knew that his A-Wing had both blaster cannons as well as concussion missiles with homing capabilities once locked. "I will honor your request."

"Thank you," Dumbledore thankfully said.

Harry left the prison tomb behind and headed back towards his fighter. He looked around and saw that the two idiots were still at it, dueling when they should have been protecting the tomb/statue. His walk back to his fighter was completely uneventful and he was not followed due to him keeping a low profile. He hopped inside and started up the fighter and placed a waypoint on the statue on the shore of the Black Lake. The canopy sealed and the fighter rose from the forest and darted towards the village.

Harry immediately armed the concussion missiles and targeted the statue. When he had a positive lock he unleashed a half-dozen missiles at the statue's base before pulling up into a straight launch back towards the atmosphere. Looking behind him he could see the explosion of the statue that was larger than an exploding statue should have had and heard a ethereal voice saying 'thank you' in his mind. He leveled out before turning towards another direction, he had one more stop before returning.

XxXxXxX

 _Godric's Hollow. Minutes later._

The Potter family home, usually reserved for the family of the heir to the Ancient House of Potter while the current Lord of the house was alive, sat in the middle of a clearing away from the main part of the village of Godric's Hollow. It wasn't a large estate, being only of a few acres in property size, nor was it small. It was just the right size for a growing family to live inside of. However, as history had already been written, this was not meant to happen for the family consisting of James, Lily, and Harry Potter. But now the house had long been since abandoned. The enchanted wood that had once made up its frame had long since rotted away. Anything that wasn't already rotting away was burned into a charred mass. This once family home hidden by a _Fidelius_ charm had now become a ruin, an example to those who would go against the Overlord and a monument to his power. Harry landed his A-Wing just outside of his former house, the repulsorlift engines' gentle humming filling the peaceful clearing.

Harry stepped out of his fighter and stepped towards his former home before looking on with mixed emotions. The once maintained grass and plants had overgrown his childhood home. Just being on the same property after so many years brought forth both fond memories of his parents, lovingly keeping him safe, while also feeling anger at the entire society that Voldemort had created. Reigning in whatever emotions he had, he focused on the task given him by the ghost of Dumbledore.

He opened himself to the Force and searched for an emptiness in the Force as Dumbledore had said that the cloak would allow one to hid from even Death itself, an entity or manifestation of the Shepherd of the Afterlife or Charon of the Greek mythology; an entity itself that takes that souls of the deceased to the afterlife. Being able to hide from something like that would definitely leave a hole in the Force. Not a wound or a tear, but just a hole, a void. He started to feel a void somewhere in the old home and walked towards it.

He crossed the threshold and heard a squeak under his foot. He looked down and lifted his foot to see a stuffed wolf plush doll. He leaned down and picked it up, examining it. It was charred a bit from being caught in the fire that had consumed his home after his parents and him were dragged out of it. It was colored black with brown eyes. He was then assaulted by memories.

 _Harry, only a year old, sat on a rug in the living room while playing with blocks. It was Christmas, or Yule, depending on your personal prefence. He heard the front door squeak open and looked up to see his 'uncle' Padfoot, or Sirius, walk inside before closing the door that held out the blizzard that was currently going through the area. Sirius walked over to little Harry and messed up his hair saying, "Hello, pup! How are you doing today?"_

" _Pa-foo!" young Harry replied, holding his arms out as to be held by his honorary uncle._

" _I got a gift for you," he said before reaching behind his back and pulled out, seemingly out of nowhere, a white box with a ribbon on top. He then handed it to Harry and helped him untie the ribbon. Harry then opened the box to reveal a black wolf-like dog plush doll. "Happy Christmas, pup. Now whenever I'm not around, you'll still have me in spirit."_

"I remember this," Harry muttered, his memory flashback over, "this was my favorite toy." He ran his thumb over the fur the plush had, musing over the 'adventures' he and 'Pad-foo' had gone on like venturing into the closet to battle the dreaded coat monster or braving the basement to fight the nargles. He had forgotten these times of childhood innocence, but was glad to remember them once more of a time that while he was in danger, it was peaceful for him; he wasn't involved with freedom fighters or intergalactic affairs or even owning and running his own ship. "If only it could have stayed like that, simple and uncomplicated," he mused, putting the push inside his robe's pocket.

He felt the void in the Force below in the basement. The stairs had long since decayed and collapsed leaving a hole in the floor. This wasn't a problem for Harry as he was a Force trained warrior. He jumped down into the basement which was unsurprisingly dark and he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, allowing the icy blue glow to light up the darkened area. He kept walking until he was standing upon a single block of concrete that was untouched, but yet the Force void was down below. Taking a chance, he plunged his lightsaber down into the concrete and cut out a square portion of one meter by one meter. He then used the Force to lift up the concrete slab out of the ground and set it aside. Sitting in the one meter deep hole was an ammo box used during the sixties in munitions dumps.

He summoned it to himself and opened it, revealing a portion of cloth that was definitely cloak sized. It was made of a silk-like material that was borderline pitch black, absorbing all light around it, it even felt cold to the touch.

" **Finally, someone worthy,"** Harry heard in his head. Dismissing it as something else, he placed the cloak in his Jedi robe. He left the house, leaping up out of the hole, and left the planet once more with his A-Wing, heading back towards the _Razor's Kiss_.

XxXxXxX

 _Interlude: Discovery_

 _Research Lab. Razor's Kiss._

The doors to the research lab on the dreadnought opened to reveal Harry in the doorway. He walked in to see a Wookiee working diligently on the ancient computer retrieved from the Army base in Oahu. He also saw several banks of computers working as data was being sifted through it from the old computer banks. Harry saw Lieutenant Stormborn looking on with a datapad. "Lieutenant," Harry said, gaining her attention.

"Admiral, good, you came," she replied.

"Why did you request my presence?"

She handed Harry a datapad and replied, "We managed to decipher what 'Ascension' is. It's a ship."

Harry was utterly silent for a moment before replying, "A ship?"

"Yes." She started to pace around the computer area, much to the annoyance of the technicians around her. "We managed to sift through the data, they're reports, specifically monthly progress reports that were still coming in until we unplugged it to start data mining it."

Harry waved her off to stop her from going any further. "Start from the beginning, what is _Ascension_?"

" _Ascension_ was created to be an ark not dissimilar to the legend of Noah's Ark. It was a lifeboat to escape from the inevitable war that would either wipe them out or enslave them all."

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's the chapter. And yes, I ended it on a cliffhanger, after all it is a prelude and a sort of preview for the next chapter. You know me so well to expect what's coming up next, don't you? Notes!**

 **1\. I thought of several names for the daughter including Willow, Sakura, Jasmine, and Lily to name a few. However, I liked Sakura more for some reason, it just fit.**

 **2\. Think of MTAC from NCIS where operations are viewed with secure feeds. That what this scene was based off of.**

 **3\. Yeah, that's a throwback to Obi-Wan's line from** _ **A New Hope**_ **.**

 **4\. Yes, that's a** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **reference and yes that's Dani Targaryan. No this isn't a 3-way GoT crossover, I just needed another cameo character not dissimilar to Mercy last chapter. She's just there because her last name sounds like something at home with the** _ **Star Wars**_ **universe.**

 **5\. Yes, this is a comedy scene. I wanted something sort of goofy to offset the sort of darker start that the beginning of the chapter had. But seriously, I think this would work especially if the guards who were assigned were dimwitted, which they are.**

 **6\. Again, see my explanation in chapter 3 for my long-form reply on why Harry (and by extension Vader) considers magic to be a bastardization of the Force.**

 **7\. Think of Dumbledore's grave in** _ **Half-Blood Prince**_ **.**

 **8\. I would recommend watching the video by ShoddyCast called "The Science! – WTF is wrong with lightsabers in Star Wars" (** watch?v=wBQzyBFKCrY **) that explains the science of lightsabers themselves, of which mentions the line "3000°K" during it. It's a pretty good video in which he tries to explain "space magic bullshit" in an entertaining way.**

 **And that's all I have for this time around. The next chapter might take the longest due to the fact the scenario that** _ **Ascension**_ **is based off of is the show, that is on Netflix, called "Ascension" where I'm going to have to rewatch all the episodes and create a sort of composite story that would happen if a bunch of people, both magical and mundane alike, got on a massive lifeboat to escape Voldemort and his followers/army. I'm going to have to come up with a story for all of that, I might even make their daily lives a spinoff title that I might release after this is all said and done (same thing with a story concerning Voldemort's rise to power). All that being said, do please be patient as the next chapter will come soon, though probably not as soon as you would like though.**

 **For those of you just joining me, if this entertained you please give this story a follow and if you loved it, let me know by giving it a favorite, it lets me know just how good of a job I'm doing.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
